Ace of Spades
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: Accidents happen when experiments are performed, teleporting to a new world is not one that can be expected though. The Courier learned this the hard way. Now he has to adapt to a new world with new struggles ranging from man-eating monsters made of negative emotions, to raising a child. Rated T for violence and profanity. A remake of Lucky Sevens with help from ILikeHotDogs.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here. So it has been a little over a year since I ended my story titled Lucky Sevens which upset people. I am not going to continue that story, I'm done with it and don't quite want to return to it in it's previous form. I have given this some thought though because I don't like how I left it on such a cliffhanger like I did. I've reread Lucky Sevens multiple times over the past year and saw aspects that I'd prefer to change and others that I meant to implement but never did. At most I am only planning to go 30 chapters with this but updates will be sporadic like every story I've ever posted on here. Anyway, this will be another crossover with Fallout: New Vegas. Let's get to it.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Betaed by: ILikeHotDogs**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The wind shifted the leaves in the trees causing a gentle rustling sound to echo throughout the mostly empty forest in Mistral. A cracking twing was the only other sound, as a tall, lanky man stumbled through the forest. His skin was tanned and riddled with scars, his dark hair was messy and swept back to try and look presentable, and his eyes had an unnatural red colour to them. It wasn't quite red or crimson but a deep maroon colour. His attire consisted of a dirty white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled that was underneath a ballistic vest, the jeans he wore were messy and had many tatters, the snakeskin boots he wore were the cleanest thing he had on him. His accessories were mostly just ammo pouches, a belt, wrappings on his hands, and on his arm was a Pip-Boy.

He was sparsely equipped with only two pistols, a revolver and short barrelled .45 cal. pistol, and a shotgun. In a sheath around his ankle was a large bowie knife. Equipment like this wasn't what the typical person would bring with them when they would travel through the Grimm infested forest but he didn't have much choice in the matter. Of course though he did have small essentials in some of the ammo pouches he had on his person but it was mostly for general repair versus survival.

A howl interrupted the man's thoughts as he turned and saw a pack of Beowolf creeping upon him. "Not again ya damnedable critters." He let out a frustrated sigh as he took out his revolver and started shooting at them as he ran the opposite direction.

This continued for a few hours until the moon was high in the sky and the man stumbled into a small town bloodied and battered. The people still outside at this time looked over at the man with visible wounds. A couple quickly walked over to the man as he kneeled over and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. They dragged the surprisingly heavy man to the nearest clinic and dropped the unknown man off. A doctor looked at the man in shock as he entered the hospital room the nurses took him to. After doing a blood test to figure out his blood type the doctor had a nurse get him some bags of blood and started a blood transfusion.

Three days later the man woke up to the unfamiliar sight of a sterile white room with medical equipment hooked up to him. The man slowly sat up and looked around the room. The window beside him showed a busy street with strange people that he had never seen. Some had mouse ears and others had cat tails and were wearing clothing that was stitched together or random pieces of clothing. Not feeling the normal weight of his gear, the man looked down and saw he wasn't wearing his normal attire but instead a hospital gown.

Letting out a groan, the man fell back into his bed. Shortly after a nurse walked in with a clipboard and saw the man was awake.

"Oh you're awake sir, that's good. I understand you just woke up and are probably confused but I suggest you go back to sleep so you can heal properly. The cybernetics we discovered seem to only be doing so much." She explained as she walked over to him.

The man shook his head. "I feel alright, my regen unit seems to be workin' proper now." He said as he reached into his wrist and ripped out the tubes.

With a gasp the nurse quickly attempted to stop him. "Sir! You must be delirious! You need to stop taking those out!" She explained as she grabbed his arm to try and stop him only for her to be shrugged off.

"I feel alright." He told her as he ripped the last of the tubes out. "Where's my gear?" He asked as he looked over at her and stood up.

Completely flabbergasted by this the nurse pointed to the closet in the room. The man nodded and grabbed his stuff then walked into the bathroom. "Sir, what's your name?" The nurse asked from the other side of the door.

The reply came out muffled. "The name's Six ma'am."

A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom and made his way out of the clinic. Sunshine bathed Six as he exited the clinic. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Reaching into his pockets he discovered he only had about ten caps. Walking down the road he found an interesting building; A restaurant. Six entered the restaurant and was seated at a table and was given a menu. Confused by this, he opened the menu and discovered he wouldn't have the money for anything.

He stood from his seat and just walked out of the restaurant. He figured he'd just have to fall back onto the tried and true method of getting things he needed. Scavenging. He turned down an alleyway and started searching for a dumpster or something else that could be a potential food source. As he started searching though he didn't expect to find a little girl rummaging through refuse. Well she wasn't little, she looked around 12 or 13 but still. She had dark, dirty skin, greasy mint hair, and bright crimson eyes.

She looked up when she heard the foreign sound and stared at him with a look of fear and hopelessness. Six stared back for a minute before offering her a hand. She shied away from him so he slowly retracted his hand. He saw in her hands was an old piece of some kind of meat.

"Hey there darlin'." He gently said to try and not scare her. "Whatcha got there ain't healthy in the slightest." He explained. The girl didn't move at his words then an idea formed in his head. "I'll be back, stay here I'll bring you some actual food. I promise." He said then ran off.

The girl just stared wide eyed at his retreating form. Going against her better judgement she stayed there for what felt like forever. A couple hours later Six returned with a two bags full of bread and bottles of water. He smiled when he saw she was still there. Holding out one of the bags to her she hastily took it and started to devour the bread and water.

He smiled at this and sat beside the dumpster. Pulling out a loaf he started to eat the bread, savouring it. The two ate together in silence and while they ate the girl stared at Six the entire time. He looked homeless just like her even if his clothes were cleaned a bit.

"So," He said after taking a drink." What's yer name darlin'? Mine's Six if ya wanna know."

Slowly the girl exited the dumpster and sat beside him. "Emerald…" She told him quietly, almost inaudible.

"Now that's a fine name ya got there. Mine's justa number." He chuckled a bit to try and relax her. "At least it ain't somethin' weird like Eugene or somethin' like that." He joked and Emerald giggled a bit at this.

After building up the courage she finally spoke again. "Thank you Mr. Six." She looked down when she said this.

He smiled. "Yer welcome Em." He told her and caused her to look up at the nickname.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked after another few minutes of silence.

"Well back where I'm from I always helped homeless kids with acquirin' food. I guess it eventually became my purpose in life. When I saw you I thought back to that and felt like I needed to help." He explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Most adults just tell me to piss off or hit me when I try to get help…" She explained and saw a glint in Six's eyes.

He shook his head and looked down. "People shouldn't harm kids in any way, shape, or form. Those people are just scum." He said with a hint of distan in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why I rob them later." She commented and chuckled a bit with Six joining in.

"I know right? Some of the richer folks that look down on us poor people are just askin' to be robbed." He said then stood up. "So you got a place around here you hold up in?" He asked as Emerald stood.

She nodded then grabbed his hand, dragging him off to an old building. The odd thing was when she grabbed his hand it didn't feel right. It was cold and hard, kind of like metal but it looked like flesh and blood. Choosing not to comment she showed the way to enter the old building.

The room they entered was mostly empty except for a few things scattered about. Sitting on an old, broken crate was a small plush toy. It looked like it should've been a teddy bear or something like that but now it looked like a dog's favourite chew toy. He grabbed a few scraps of cloth from the ground then the toy and started to get to work.

Emerald watched in awe as this technical stranger started fixing her old stuffed bear from when she was younger. After about ten minutes of work he held it out to her. It didn't look new but had a different kind of charm to it. She grabbed it from him and stared at the bear then looked up to see his smiling face.

"Did you used to make toys or something?" She questioned quietly.

Six laughed and shook his head. "No darlin', I didn't make toys in the past all that often. I used to be a Courier that knew a thing or two 'bout fixin' things up." He answered plainly.

"What's a courier?" She asked and held the bear to her chest.

"Well I delivered things like letters and weapons across the Mojave." He explained but then realized something he hadn't done earlier. Bringing up his Pip-Boy he checked his map only to discover he was out of signal range.

Baffled by this he started to adjust the dial to try and acquire some signal until he linked to a completely new one. The landscape was nothing like any he had seen before. The map was extremely detailed and told him of areas to avoid and that he was currently in a place called Mistral. The next signal was a larger map that seemed to be global. At the bottom it said Remnant.

Then he heard something that confirmed his suspicions even more. "What's the Mojave? Is it a place in Vacuo?" Emerald asked only to get an idle nod from Six.

When the Think Tank explained the experiment to him he thought it was simple. They wanted to extend the range of the Transtelesponder that they gave him so he could go anywhere on the west coast with it. They said there shouldn't be any unforeseen problems and that their predictions were always 100% accurate. They said it would take him to Shady Sands and then he could use it to comeback. They said it wouldn't explode when he arrived at his destination.

Keeping calm he started to make a list of the skills he had. Killing critters and people but he wasn't sure that the second half of that skill would go over well in these parts. Scavenging was a no go also cause this place didn't seem like it was bombed out and needed crazy people to go around acquiring stuff. Doctorin', well he knew how to patch a bullet hole but when he was walking out of the clinic he saw a framed piece of paper that said it was a degree and he learned about those from the Brains. Engineering, all he'd need was the supplies.

"Are you alright?" Emerald asked which snapped him back to reality.

He nodded. "Yeah darlin' I'm fine." He replied and smiled again to reassure her. "So you're all alone in here?" He asked which caused Emerald to gain a somber look, look down, and nod. "Well not anymore. I'm around, I'm a hobo, and I'm willin' ta help ya." He told her then looked around the dilapidated room. "I'll need to fix this up."

"With what?" Emerald curiously asked.

Six smiled. "Nails, duct tape, and hard work." He answered then started to work with some of the stuff in the room.

Around eight months had passed since Emerald and Six discovered each other and in that time their situations had improved in a sense. The section of the building they lived in no longer leaked and had heating in the form of a space heater that was ran by a generator. They each had a cot that they sleeped on thanks to Six getting a job with the local mechanic on fixing vehicles and such. Thanks to his natural talent with mechanics Six was able to quickly learn how most machines worked here and learned what dust was. He didn't make the most money in the world but he made enough in his eyes. Sleeping in broken down buildings was normal for him.

One thing that interested him the most was the Huntsmen of this world and the creatures they hunted called Grimm. He learned about them from one that passed through the small town his was in (Which he discovered was called Eros). That got him thinking about a job he could take up that would also pay better along with allow him to kill things that hunted down the innocent. The Huntsman that passed through mentioned to him that the best came from where he was from, Atlas, which got Six thinking.

He started saving up money so he could have enough money to take himself and Emerald there since the two had formed a bond with each other over the past few months. He ran the idea by her and at first she wasn't sure but Six reassured her enough to get her to agree. That was why they now stood in front of a station which would take them there by something called a Bullhead. Neither of them were so sure about the thought of flying though since neither had ever done it before but the pilot told them it was safe and they soon boarded with their bags of essentials, which consisted of two duffle bags carried by Six and a backpack carried by Emerald.

Other than themselves and the pilot, the Bullhead was devoid of life and mostly just held cargo. Neither of the pair paid this any mind as they just sat back, drifting off to sleep next to each other. They didn't know how long they were out but when the pilot called over the intercom that they were nearing their destination the two awoke. They landed shortly after the announcement and they exited the bullhead. Instantly, Six began to shiver. He learned about snow while he was in Eros but this place was covered in it, and it was extremely cold.

Six bundled into the leather duster he was wearing and started to walk away from the landing pad with Emerald. She was also bundling up but wasn't quite as affected as Six was. He was miserable right now. They walked through the streets of Atlas and got strange looks from people since they were all wearing heavier coats and snow boots. The duo ignored the looked from the people and continued to walk until they arrived at a motel. Getting a room in this motel was simple as it was cheap which made Six happy and he took Emerald to the room after.

When they entered Six set the bags down on one of the beds then looked at Emerald. "I'm gonna need to go find out how I can become a Huntsman. Do you think you'll be fine here by yourself for a couple of hours?" He asked as she set her bag down on the opposite bed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Six." She answered as she looked over to her adopted older brother.

He walked over and gave her a quick hug before going towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as possible. If anyone tries to break in or attack ya then take the gun in my duffle bag. Don't kill them, just injure." He told her then left the room leaving Emerald to her lonesome.

Six walked through the streets of Atlas asking around where he could become a Huntsman to little success. Most people just laughed at him. This just annoyed him. Soon though he got some answers from a woman as pale as the snow around them, eyes as blue as ice, and hair matching her skin.

"Typically Huntsmen and Huntresses go through the battle academies such as the one here in Atlas and Beacon in Vale." She informed him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"An academy?" He stated flatly.

"Yes… You know, a school where you learn stuff like reading and writing." The woman informed him which made him nod.

"Oh, those places. I never went to school. I just learned everythin' myself." He replied with a laugh.

"Given how you speak that is obvious." The woman replied unintentionally with a small bit of snark to her tone.

Six raised an eyebrow but choose to no not comment. "You know any other ways?" He asked.

The woman let out an annoyed sigh. "You could enlist in the Atlassian military." She suggested the looked down at her watch. "i must be leaving, I have a meeting to get to." She said then started to walk off.

"Can I at least get a name?" Six asked as he looked over to her.

"Winter Schnee." She told him then left.

"I'm Six." He informed her but he felt she probably didn't hear him.

The rest of his day consisted of finding a place to enlist before going back to the motel and taking Emerald out to a nice place to eat.

**And that's the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not entirely like Lucky Sevens but still. Anyway Six is based off a LVL 50 character I have in Fallout New Vegas so if he comes off as a tad bit overpowered, that's why. His Special Stats consist of,**

**Strength: 9/10 (+)**

**Perception: 8/10**

**Endurance: 10/10**

**Charisma: 6/10**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Agility: 7/10**

**Luck: 7/10**

**These stats were acquired through a mixture of the base stats, cybernetics, and perks. If anyone is interested I can put a full list of every perk he has at the end of the next chapter. Anyway, leave a review cause I'd love to know what y'all thought about the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here with a new chapter to Ace of Spades. I don't have much to say here at the moment so let's get to the chapter.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Betaed by ILikeHotDogs**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a week of waiting Six finally discovered he was now enlisted with the Atlassian Military. Before they had him go through basic training they had him show his skills to see if his claims were true. Needless to say, his superior officers felt it was unnecessary after witnessing his skills. When they had him show off his skill with firearms he proceeded to hit a target 400m's away six times through the head. They tested his unarmed skills which resulted in him nearly breaking the arm of the CQC instructor. Out of all the tests that he had to do though he was considered only decent when it came to combat with melee weapons. Everything else he passed with flying colours. In the end there was one last thing to do.

"We have to test your Aura levels." A doctor told him as he looked down at a clipboard. "The physical you were given marked you at a peak of physical fitness so your Aura should be normal." He explained then looked at Six who was scratching the back of his neck.

"And what if I don't got an Aura?" Six questioned while raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Then we'd unlock it." The doctor stated in a matter of fact tone. "It's a mostly simple affair."

Six was sent to a boring, mostly empty room where a man sat at a desk. The man had slightly tan skin even though outside the sun could barely be seen, his hair was a crimson crew cut, and his eyes were a dim amber. Atop his head was a set of wolf like ears. A plack on his desk read Flynn Blutmond. He wore the attire of a high ranking Atlassian Specialist. When Six walked in Flynn look up at him and smiled.

"Hey there, come on in." He said in a jovial tone which betrayed his slightly intimidating appearance. "I assume you're Six Sustrai?"

Six nodded. "That'd be me Sir."

Flynn chuckled and waved a hand. "Please, please don't call me Sir. Just Flynn, I'm not big on the Sir thing so most of subordinates call me by my name."

"Right, so the Doc said you'd unlock my Aura?" Six questioned which got a nod from the wolf faunus.

"Yes just give me a moment." Flynn said and rolled up his sleeves.

Flynn then placed a hand over Six's heart and mind before whispering something that Six couldn't hear. A few seconds later a ghostly greyish blue aura of light appeared around Six. As the light dissipated, the Courier didn't really feel different. He raised his hands a bit and felt as if there was a weight around him. When he looked up at Flynn he saw the man was slightly winded as he went and sat back down in his chair.

"What did you do?" Six questioned as he flexed a bit and saw the light appear again.

Flynn held up a single finger before taking a couple of breaths. "I unlocked your Aura." He answered. "Don't mind me though, this always happens when you unlock a person's Aura. You should return to the doctor now so he can check your Aura levels." He instructed.

Six gave a salute then left the room. Walking down the hallways, he got strange looks from people; As if they saw a dead man walking. They weren't really that off considering he had been dragged out of the grave before and had been in more fights that most. Six mostly ignored them and continued to walk.

The process the doctor used was simple and consisted of a scanner and a computer. Six had Aura levels similar to any other 23 year old man. After waiting a moment Six was given a few documents and was ordered to arrive at a certain base in six months time. He left the main headquarters then made his way back to the motel he was staying in. Emerald had expressed wanting to explore Atlas that day so he gave her a key to enter the room, about a hundred Lien, and his favourite knife, Blood-Nap, incase anyone tried to harm her in any way.

* * *

Emerald walked around the park in Atlas, arriving there after walking for a couple of hours. She had gotten herself some lunch around noon and was just wandering. Atlas wasn't anything like Eros so she had to figure out all of the best ways around through back alleyways and possibly rooftops depending on the building. As she wandered she bumped into a tall boy with long dark red hair and a stark white wolf tail which resulted in her falling back. When he turned and looked at her it revealed his pale pink eyes and tan skin. Beside him was a short girl with black hair, porcelain skin, and black eyes.

"Sorry about that." Emerald said as she looked up at him.

"Nah don't worry about it, no harm done." He replied and offered her a hand up which she took. "Never seen you around Atlas."

The girl let out an annoyed sigh. "Of course you haven't Lothur, it's impossible to remember everyone in Atlas."

The boy, Lothur, looked over to the girl and held up his hands. "Hey I happen to have a really good memory. Come on Fiana, you know this."

"Then why do you have a D in math?" The girl, Fiana, replied with a giggle.

"Hey! Not everyone is good with numbers!" Lothur shot back with a growl and a flash of his eyes.

Emerald just stared at the two for a moment with confusion written on her face until Fiana looked over to her. "Whatever, so what's your name?"

"Emerald Sustrai, and you two are?" Emerald answered while crossing her arms.

Lothur spoke up first. "I'm Lothur Blutmond, and this is Fiana Chernyy." He informed her while motioning to Fiana. "Nice to meetcha!" He said with a cheeky grin and offered his hand for a shake.

Emerald nodded and smiled a bit before taking his hand and shaking it. "Likewise."

"So wanna hangout?" Lothur asked as he withdrew his hand.

"Sure." Emerald replied and the trio went to an arcade that Lothur knew of.

When they arrived Emerald looked around at the arcade cabinets with fascination in her eyes. Lothur had went off to get the tokens and Fiana dragged Emerald off to one of the games which happened to be a fighting game. Once they had their tokens the trio took turns fighting against each other. This lasted for a couple of hours until they all had to head home. Promising to hangout the next day, Emerald left Lothur and Fiana to go back to the motel.

She had fun playing the game with her new friends and discovered they were both also thirteen like her. It was great, she had only been in Atlas for a little over a day now and had made two friends. This filled her with a happiness she had only last felt the day Six discovered her and became her adopted older brother. Everything seemed like it was going to go back to how it used to be when her parents were alive. When she arrived back at the motel she entered the room and saw Six asleep in a chair, when she saw the time she discovered it was around 10:00 pm. Shocked, she went and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning she was awaken by a loud thud and curses being spewed out. Once she sat up she saw Six slowly getting to his feet from the ground. A giggle drew his attention to her. He smiled and got to his feet. Grabbing some clothes and body armour, Six went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was out he went to his bag and grabbed his pistol, A Light Shining In Darkness, and cleaned it while Emerald took some clothes and went to take a shower.

After about an hour the duo decided to go get breakfast at a nearby diner. They were both silent as they walked, Emerald insisting on holding Six's hand even though it was a cold, metal prosthetic. When they arrived Emerald saw Lothur and Fiana sitting with a group of other preteens and teens. Instantly she ran over to them to greet them.

"Hi guys!" She said as she looked at her to friends and their friends.

Lothur looked over first and smiled. "Oh, hey Em!" He replied with a large smile while Fiana offered a silent wave.

A girl with soft pink hair and wolf ears looked up from her scroll. "Oh so this is the girl you mentioned meeting last night?"

"Yup." Lothur answered with a nod.

"Who's these guys Em?" Six asked as he walked over and stood behind Emerald.

"These are friends I made yesterday." Emerald explained while motioning to Lothur and Fiana. "That's Lothur Blutmond, and that's Fiana Chernyy." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet ya sir." Lothur said as he extended a hand for Six to shake which the Courier promptly shook.

The rest of the group was introduced after that. Sitting beside Lothur was his older twin sister, Nadja, while the other three were their friends, Vivian Thorvaldsson a ginger girl, Renwin Vesperia a muscular young teen, and Maroon Roland a lithe panther fanus. Emerald asked if she could sit with them and Six allowed it as he went and sat at the counter. Behind him he could hear the group of seven kids talking about random things he had no clue about. After ordering food for himself and Emerald, Six took out the scroll he had had acquired and started reading the news. Two days ago there was a raid on a train owned by the Schnee Dust company and a village in Haven was destroyed by a strange Grimm.

Reading news of the world was an interesting thing to the Courier. He always was able to get news back in the Mojave by talking to people or listening to Mr. New Vegas but this was a more efficient way of acquiring it. Learning about how the world moved was fascinating, learning new weapons developments or technological advancements or even famous new recipes. Gaining such information was vital to growth in the eyes of the Courier. If he wasn't able to gain information about Benny then he would've never gotten his revenge, and if he never got information from Joshua Graham he would've never been set on a winding and strange path that ended with him using a teleportation device given to him by a group of floating brains.

Completely absorbed by the article he was reading, Six didn't notice when someone said his name. It took someone placing a hand on his shoulder to finally drag him back to reality. When he turned to the person he saw his superior officer, Flynn, smiling at him. Standing up, Six saluted the man.

"At ease." Flynn sheepishly chuckled as he took the stool beside Six's. "How's your morning been? My kids just told me their friends with your little sister."

"Good'n your's?" Six replied as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"Mine's been fine, I have today off so I brought my kids and their friends here for breakfast." Flynn replied as he ordered a cup for himself.

"Em and I came here cause we're currently stayin' at a motel till we get an apartment." Six informed his superior.

"Really? Well you should've told me yesterday!" Flynn exclaimed loudly which caused Six to wince a bit at the sheer volume of the man's voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Six spoke, "And why's that Flynn?"

Flynn gave a cheeky grin as he was served his coffee. "Well as a member of my team it's my job to assist you in anyway I can. If you need a place to stay, I have a spare room at my house until you find a place of your own." He explained as he pulled out his scroll and showed Six a picture of his house.

Bafflement was clear on Six's face. "You sure?" He asked cautiously. When Flynn nodded Six looked back to the kids. "Hey, Em!" He called to her. The mint haired preteen looked up from her conversation and walked over to where Six and Flynn were sitting.

"Yeah Six?" She asked once she stood in front of him.

"My boss offered to let us live with him, ya alright with that?" He asked. Emerald went wide eyed then nodded enthusiastically. "Looks like we'll be stayin' with ya for a bit then Flynn." He told his boss who just smiled.

* * *

The large group stayed at the diner for about another hour before they all piled up into Flynn's pick-up truck. Before heading to the Blutmond residence, they went to the motel first so Six and Emerald could collect their belongings. Checking out was more of a hassle than Six thought it would be but after half an hour of talking he was finally able to give over the key cards and they got going. Six opted to sit in the bed of the truck with Emerald and the other kids during the long drive.

The Blutmond residence was a large, two story, grey colored house with a garage and a shed out in the country. Once they parked all of the kids got out and rushed inside to hangout, with Emerald being slightly hesitant until Six motioned for her to go with them. Gathering the bags, Six was lead inside the house by Flynn. The entrance of the house was painted burgundy and had two hallways and a staircase. One hallway lead to the living room which also had a burgundy colour to it while the other lead to a dining room and farther to the kitchen. Going up the stairs, Flynn lead Six to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. The room had black walls with a single bed, dresser, two bedside tables, a closet, and a small tv sitting on top of the dresser. Six took out his and Emerald's belongings then put them all away in the dresser and closet.

Emerald sat in Lothur and Nadja's room playing video games with the others. They were taking turns each death and she had just died so she had a while till she was going to play again. The bedroom was decorated with posters, medals, and awards that the pair of twins had acquired at school and other places. Seeing all of the medals and awards made Emerald silently envious of them which made her decide that she wanted to go to a combat school. Envy wasn't all of it though because she also wanted to be like Six. Back in Eros she had seen him fight others and Grimm, getting injured in the process. She wanted to help him in some way and becoming a Huntress seemed like it would be the easiest path.

This idea formed a discussion with the others about what they experienced at the Atlas Junior Academy. Renwin and Vivian were the greatest of help in this regard since they were at the top of their class at the school even though they were only 14. They told her stories about the school and informed her that she had a year until she had a chance at entering the school. After about an hour of playing Emerald went to find Six. After a little bit of searching she found him sitting in the dining room with Flynn and a woman. The woman was pale with pink hair and foggy light brown eyes. When Six saw her he motioned for her to come over and take a seat, which she did.

"This is Bruna, Flynn's wife." Six introduced the woman who smiled in her direction.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emerald." She introduced herself to the woman while holding out her hand.

Flynn moved Bruna's hand to shake Emerald's. "Hello there." She said kindly.

"Now she's blind so yer gonna have to be careful while goin' around the house." Six explained.

The rest of the night was filled with mostly talking between the four until Flynn drove the other kids home and Six helped make dinner. They all ate together that night and Six showed Emerald their room. She told him that night before they went to sleep, Six opting to sleep on the floor, that she wanted to go to Atlas Junior Academy to learn how to be a Huntress. He was wary about this but agreed to let her, then they went to sleep; Ready for the future.

**And that's a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks ILikHotDogs, your help is appreciated. Let's get to the reviews,**

**Thedark2: I might throw in a character from a Tabletop RPG I played called RIFTS but I'm not big on multicrossover stories. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you find it interesting.**

**Ty: Well he's more of an adopted older brother since he's only ten years older**

**ComparedDread12: Glad you think it's good so far, the reason why I'm not going to make him atomize stuff is because of how I play New Vegas. I really only carry the bare essentials when it comes to gear which is basically stuff that he could feasibly carry. Yep, it is Graham's armour, for his huntsmen gear it'll probably be that or the Elite Riot Gear since they both look great.**

**Kpmh2001: Glad you find it interesting!**

**Anyway, leave a review cause I love getting feedback. Again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time have a great day and everything like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I have been very sick and my computer has been acting up. I got over my sickness then my computer's charging port was busted so I had to wait for that to get fixed. Anyway let's get onto the chapter cause I don't have much else to say here. **

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Betaed by ILikeHotDogs**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Working for the Atlesian Military was an interesting experience for Six. Unlike when he worked for the NCR, the military seemed a bit more organized and the weaponry was of course better in almost every sense of the word. Since he was a new recruit they supplied him with a standard issue assault rifle, but his aim was a bit worse than with a semi-automatic pistol or a shotgun so he just stuck with what he had. Another thing he wasn't that used to was the fact that the guns had different firing modes. Some weapons he had used back in the Wasteland had alternate firing modes but he generally didn't use them. He also had to get a haircut leaving him with a buzz cut. One thing that they allowed him to keep on using though was his personal ballistic vest since he had an aura now.

Currently he was sitting in a room at the base with Flynn and a few other people that were his new squadmates. One was a bulky, if not slightly overweight, man that was the demolitions officer with golden blond hair and light skin, his name was Gilford Anderson. The weapon the man carried was an oversized, belt fed automatic grenade launcher. The squad field medic was a lynx Faunus man with violet hair, olive skin, and a set of lynx ear, his name was Porfirio De Luca. He had the standard assault rifle. Another was a pilot with reddish skin and black hair, her name was Meoquanee Archisha. She kept a small submachine gun with her in the bulkhead. The last member was a markswoman with pale blond hair and pale skin along with a snow leopard ears, her name was Eirwin Griffiths. She used a semi-automatic rifle that could switch over to a shotgun.

Flynn was briefing them on their upcoming mission which was to a small out of the way island in the middle of the ocean. The islanders there weren't all that friendly to outsiders usually and there had been a deal made with the heads of the Atlas and Vale government so they wouldn't interfere with the people if a transmission tower could be set up on the island. Recently though, a transmission came from the island requesting help. That was all the message really stated before it was cut off. Ironwood assigned Flynn's team to go investigate what had happened.

Once the briefing was finished they were all dismissed to get their gear ready and meet up in the bulkhead hanger in an hour. Six stood up and made his way to armoury and retrieved his equipment, then he made his way to the hanger to wait for the others. The first to arrive after him was Meoquanee, so she could make sure everything was prepped in the flyer. Shortly after that Gilford and Porfirio arrived, and finally Flynn and Eirwin arrived.

"What took ya so long Boss?" Gilford asked gruffly as he looked over to his superior officer.

Flynn held up a silver trunk that had a wolf painted in black on the side. "I had to grab Silberner Hund." He answered and stepped into the bulkhead.

The rest nodded and stepped in after him, Eirwin taking a seat next to Six. "You ready for this Rook?" She questioned while looking over to him.

"What do you mean?" Six replied in bewilderment as he raised an eyebrow. "This ain't my first rodeo darlin'." He explained as he loaded ALSD, then checked his Mysterious Magnum and Dinnerbell.

She chuckled a bit. "Darlin'?" She questioned with a smirk.

"What? It's just how I talk." Six replied, not quite understanding why she was smirking. "I call lotsa women darlin', it don't mean nothin'."

Gilford looked over at the pair from across the bulkhead. "Darlin' isn't something most just use normally. Where are you even from?"

Six scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I ain't quite sure where exactly I'm from. I got amnesia after I was shot in the head with a 9mm." He explained as if it was nothing.

"You've been shot in the head before?" Porfirio spoke up with suspicion, Six didn't have a scar on his forehead so it was hard to believe.

"Bullet didn't get far cause I got a thick skull 'pparently. Getting hit with a shovel gave me a bad concussion though which messed with my memory along with the bullet." Six replied with another shrug. "Why don't yous tell me a bit about y'all?" He suggested to get them to stop asking him about himself.

Gilford nodded and spoke up first, explaining a bit about himself. He told them how he was from Vale but moved to Atlas when he was a kid. His childhood was boring and his parents were alive and Six generally toned it out; Well attempted. Gilford took off the glove on his left hand and showed Six his cybernetic hand. From what Six discovered, cybernetics were just as rare here as they were in the wasteland.

"It was during my days training as an E.O.D. Specialist, I was working with a small breaching charge and something caused it to go off in my hand. Not sure what caused it to blow but it got me this in the end so it's alright." Gilford informed him with a small laugh.

Eirwin got to talking after Gilford finished. She told Six about how she grew up in the slums of Atlas with her parents who worked for the Schnee Dust Company. Luckily though her parents were determined to save money for her to go to school thus she went to Atlas Academy when she was a teenager and eventually joined the military. After a couple of years working in the military she was assigned to Flynn's team when the Specialist was allowed to start a team.

Porfirio wanted to be a doctor growing up but didn't have the grades for it so he went into the military instead to become a field medic. He was generally kept in a base though until he joined Flynn's squad when their previous field medic was killed in action. Porfirio was generally a pacifist and tired to not harm anyone if they were in a firefight with normal humans or Faunus, Grimm didn't count though, he'd kill them no problem. Back in Atlas he had a wife and a kid who was two.

The rest of the flight was generally quiet after the small discussion. Flynn and Meoquanee were the ones flying the bulkhead so they couldn't quite talk to the rest. After a few hours they arrived at a decent sized island with what appeared to be an empty, desolate village. As Meoquanee landed the bulkhead everyone went over a final weapons check. Flynn stepped out from the cockpit and set his Silberner Hund down.

"Silberner Hund activation protocols, Rittetstute and Silbermond." Flynn ordered the case and a moment later all twelve of the drones in the case crawled out and started to wrap around him. Rolling his shoulders a bit, a blue glow started to emanate from the armour then he looked at his squad. "Alright everyone listen up. Eirwin, you'll stay here with Meoquanee to guard the bulkhead. Gilford, you're with me. We're gonna go investigate the communication tower. Porfirio, Six, you two are gonna go investigate the village. Keep your comms live and if you encounter any trouble let me know." He ordered the squad who all saluted him then went to do their tasks.

Six had Dinnerbell at the ready as he and Porfirio neared the village. As they got closer the scent of ash filled the air. Looking over to the medic, Six motioned the faunus to follow him. Going over the hill and pushing the shrubs out of the way the duo got a good look at the village. From the sky it hadn't looked all that terrible but now getting a better look at it they realized the devastation. Most of the houses were burnt to the ground and there were corpse pieces littering the area. Porfirio recoiled at the sight as Six walked forward and rested his shotgun on his shoulder. Reaching into one of the many pouches, Six pulled out a small camera and started to take pictures of everything.

They walked around the village for a while to see if they could find any survivors but that didn't turn up much; Just more corpses. As they searched though they found some strange look ammo clips that were more akin to batteries. Six's eyes glowed dully as he examined the ammo clips and he discovered they were not in fact powered by Dust but instead powered by thermal energy. This was strange to him, so he opened one of the ammo pouches on his vest and stuck the clip in. As he stood up he heard his comm blip a bit. He reached up and pressed the button on the small bead,

"Ya got Six here." He replied as he leaned against the ruined wall behind him.

"Six, I need you and Porfirio to come over to the Communications Tower, we got an injured kid over here." Gilford's gruff voice came over the comm bead.

"Roger that Gilford." Six replied as he started to walk over to where the medic was searching.

"Please, call me Blast." The man replied with a chuckle before the comm call was cut off.

As Six slung his shotgun he called out to Porfirio. "Hey, Doc! Flynn and Gilford need us at the comms tower."

Porfirio dropped the piece of rumble he was holding as he stood up. "Got it." He replied then they started walking to the tower.

When they arrived at the tower Six opened the door. As they stepped in the scent of burnt flesh invaded their senses. The inside of the tower was filled with broken chairs, desks, and a couple of walls. Bodies littered the ground sporting burnt out holes, too clean to be caused by any fire spewing weapon. Across the room was Gilford standing by a doorway and through the door they could hear low cries. Porfirio instantly made his way to the room as Six knelt down to one of the bodies and examined the wounds.

The holes went clean through vital areas and there was no blood. Not many weapons Six could think of were capable of such precision other than laser weapons. This made him uneasy since he wasn't sure if the Brains had sent something to try and collect him for any data. Thinking they'd finally search after a little under a year filled him with a tiny bit of hope but Six buried it inside. The Brains were probably thrilled to be rid of him.

Gilford's heavy footsteps pulled Six out of his thoughts as the demolitions expert knelt down beside him. "Find something strange?"

"Nope, the lack of blood is just a tad bit unsettlin'." Six replied as he stood up. "Most energy weapons I've seen at least causes blood to start boilin and be visible through the skin but these holes are just clean."

Gilford nodded as he stood back up. "You got that right."

Before they could continue their conversation they heard a scream come from the room with the others. Running over quickly, the duo were in the doorway to witness a pale skinned man standing over Porfirio with a smoking pistol; Behind them was Flynn and a small faunus boy with black scales going up his arms. They both had minor injuries compared to the gaping hole in Porfirio's leg. A psychotic grin was on the pale man's face as he turned the pistol over to the two in the room, completely ignoring Gilford and Six.

Taking advantage of this, Six activated two doses of his Implant GRX and dashed at him. Reeling back his prosthetic arm he slammed it into the man's face, knocking him to the ground. While his speed was still enhanced he drew A Light Shining In Darkness with his regular arm and fired off four rounds. Much to his surprise the man reacted with as much speed as Six himself and dodged the shots. Bringing up his gun, the pale man shot Six directly in the chest. Hissing in pain as the laser burned into his chest Six reached up to grab the area. Luckily for him, his Sub-Dermal Armour, Aura, ballistic vest, and natural Toughness prevented it from fully going through his body; Only giving him a second degree burn but it could've been worse as his regen-unit activated.

Reaching to Dinnerbell he drew the firearm with his cybernetic arm. Smirking, Six pulled the trigger and fired. This time the pale man was too stunned by the fact that he was firing a 12-gauge with one arm to really try to dodge. Buckshot slammed into the pale man's chest and he wasn't lucky enough to be wearing armour or seemingly have an Aura. A large gaping hole was in the man's chest from the shot as Six's GRX finally wore off.

Everyone in the room, save for Porfirio, was stunned by the display of speed as Six let out a breath then pumped Dinnerbell letting the empty shell fall to the ground. Reaching up and coughing, the pale man clutched his chest before falling back and laughing. Once Six got a good look at his face he saw that the pale man had mismatching eyes, one was steely blue and the other was black with a red pupil. His hair was matte black and he had several large scars across his face. Slowly his cackling died down and the life left his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Flynn asked after a few moments of silence. "How are you so fast?" He questioned as he looked over to Six.

Six scratched the back of his head and looked over to his superior. "I got a subdermal chip implant that boosts my speed through the use of non addictive chemicals. I have quite a few implants for multiple situations." He explained as he turned over to Porfirio and walked over to him. Then he knelt down and started treating his leg with the man's first-aid kit.

"You'll need to explain more once we return to Atlas, for now just focus on Porfirio while I take care of the kid, Gilford you go get the others and let Meoquanee know she needs to get the Bullhead ready for transport." Flynn ordered his men who gave a quick salute before getting to their tasks.

As they worked Flynn discovered the name of the faunus kid was Drakon Marvos. Turns out his village was made up primarily of lizard faunus and since most if not all of them were dead, he was the last of his village. Drakon was mostly silent after that which Six could understand all too well. Fixing Porfirio's leg wasn't the hardest thing in the world for the Courier after he injected a Stimpack into the wound but it could only do so much. After wrapping up the medic's leg, Six helped him up and supported most of the man's weight.

As they all started to leave none of the group noticed the pale man slowly sit up and watch them as they left. He silently observed them with a wide grin on his face as the wound healed and the buckshot fell out of his chest. Once they were out of sight he stood up and slipped into a nearby hidden doorway behind a desk, vanishing afterwards.

A transport back to Atlas was filled with silence mixed with the occasional question for Six to answer. He knew there would be questions for him so he'd be willing to answer any. The most prevalent were related to his implants and cybernetic arm. In the end they arrived back in Atlas and the boy was sent off the another branch to be dealt with, then people were sent home but told to look out for any calls from Flynn.

**And that's the chapter, sorry if it is a bit rushed in anyway or boring but I had a hard time writing it these past few months for a multitude of reasons that most of you don't care about, anyway on to the reviews.**

**Kpmh2001: Agreed, I never enjoy atomizing gear in games unless it's explained how.**

**ComparedDread12: Thanks, maybe you enjoyed this chapter. It also is an interesting way to play while also being rather challenging.**

**Guest: Glad you think it's a good story so far. Personally with the Aura thing, it depends really. For a Spartan from Halo it would be fairly stupid but for a character from Fallout it would be helpful considering combat in RWBY is a lot faster than in the Fallout games; Plus I don't like using power armour in any of the games, I don't find it interesting in all honesty. I've done power armour builds before and I don't have fun with them.**

**Anyway next chapter will be a time skip to the beginning of the show but set in Atlas so Ruby and all of them won't be showing up for a long time. I hope everyone enjoyed, please leave a review because I love getting feedback on my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here and it sure has been a redhot minute. Now you're probably wondering why I've been gone for a while, or you're not, either way the reason I haven't updated is because I was dealing with my final year of schooling, working a full time job, moving three times, moving to a new state, and getting a new job that has a schedule so unstable a house built on sand is less likely to collapse. Anyway that's probably not why you're here but before we get onto the chapter I just gotta say I'm going to be typing the next two or three right after I finish typing up this one. I do this so I don't lose any ideas and eventually get bored of the story because I didn't even know where it was going. With that I'll end my mad rambling caused by a lack of sleep, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Normal P.O.V,**

The Monday following the mission was a strange one for Six, he didn't expect to have so many questions asked by his new team and least of all he expected to be called in to see General Ironwood. When he arrived at the General's office he also didn't expect to see that Winter Schnee girl he had met a few of weeks prior. With a salute, he was ordered to sit as Winter took out her scroll to jot down notes.

"So Captain Blutmond has reported you have extensive cybernetics, is that correct?" Ironwood asked as he leaned in a bit and rested his head on his interlocked hands.

"Yes sir, I have a great deal of cybernetic systems in my body. Ranging from my whole entire arm to a probability calculator in my head." Six replied casually as he leaned back a bit.

Ironwood nodded as he heard this. "Tell me what else you have." He ordered.

Six smirked a bit. "My pleasure. Well, first cybernetic I got was a Logic Coprocessor implanted into my head to help me retain information easier. After that was some Subdermal Armour, especially into my forehead but that's just titanium. Shortly after I was abducted by some mad scientists who reinforced my spine, add more stuff to my brain, and took my heart. After that I-"

"What do you mean by they took your heart?" Ironwood interrupted with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said. I don't have a heart in me. I can show you the scar as proof but I'd have to take off my vest and shirt and that'd be impolite in front of a lady." Six answered and looked over to Winter.

"I'm in the military Sustrai, I've seen my fair share of shirtless men in the barracks." She told him sternly while hardening her eyes.

Ironwood nodded to Six after she spoke up and the Courier went to remove his vest and his button-up shirt. Once he finished he stood up and revealed the numerous surgical scars to the pair. "I don't got any scars from wounds really, just numerous surgeries." He explained then pointed to a large one right over his heart.

"Understood, continue then." Ironwood said and relaxed ever so slightly.

"Yeah well, I got ones for strength and some for reflexes and agility. The two I enjoy the most are my Phoenix Monocyte Breeder which aids in repairing damage mixed with the heart it seems to slow my aging just a bit and my eyes which were replaced with cameras that have scanners in them which allows me to figure out what kinds of tech makes something up." He answered while pointing out a few more scars.

"Do you know who made the implants?" Ironwood questioned as he looked to the different scars.

Six simply shrugged. "I know the Brains, that's what those scientists like to be called, made the heart, the reinforcements to my spine, and some of the stuff in my head. Why do you ask if you don't mind my questionin'?"

"Even though they can be found all around Remnant, they still are rare enough to know only a couple of companies produce them and the ones you have seem far too advanced for ones that the general public can have." Ironwood explained then motioned Six to put his shirt and vest back on. "I need you to make a report of all of your cybernetics and send it to Winter so I can look it over later, you are dismissed." He ordered as Winter handed Six a card.

Six stood and saluted the duo before taking the card and leaving the room. As he made his way down the hallway he noticed an older man with white hair and blue eyes pass by him, the Schnee emblem emblazoned on his tie. Once he was out of the building he made a quick call to Emerald as he looked around. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he looked over to an alleyway and saw the Pale Man staring at him. Before he could make his way over to confront him, the Pale Man opened a nearby door and vanish. Very few could make the Courier sweat ever since he killed the Legate but seeing a man he killed alive and kicking unnerved him greatly.

Waving down a taxi, he quickly got in and started making his way back to Flynn's house. The drive wasn't a long one but it got him thinking. From what he had seen while in Remnant, Aura had regenerative properties but not strong enough to heal a blast to the chest with 0/0 buckshot. An idea that formed in his mind was that it might be an experiment from the Big MT and with what those Brains did, he wouldn't be surprised. Given the information, he had about them and the tech in his body it would make sense but why not confront him in person and take him home. His mind swirled like a whirlwind has numerous thoughts and theories formed.

He didn't even notice he arrived at the house until the taxi driver piped up with a cough and looked back at him. Laughing it off, he took out some money and paid the man as he got out. As he walked up to the front door, his mind still raced even as Bruna opened the door to let him in. Even Emerald wasn't able to rip him from his thoughts as he sat at the table with a small notebook and started jotting down details in sloppy handwriting. It wasn't until around six in the afternoon that he stopped writing stuff down because there weren't any more pages. Once he looked up he noticed the trio of Emerald, Lothur, and Nadja staring at him with questioning looks.

"Yes? Whatch y'all need?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh, well you have an intense look on your face and you aren't responding to anyone. Bruna was contemplating calling Flynn or someone about it." Emerald answered with a weary tone as she stepped forward to him.

Six nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Sorry about that Darlin', I didn't mean to scare or worry y'all." He told them as he stood from his seat and closed the notebook.

"Sooooooooo…" Lothur started as he scratched the back of his head. "Whatcha writing about?" He asked with an uneven tone.

"Just a few ideas I got 'bout somethin'. Nothin' to worry about it." He informed them and placed the notebook into a pocket.

"If you say so, anyway Dad wanted to see you in his study." Lothur told the Courier then the trio went off to help Bruna with dinner.

With a long sigh, Six made his way to the study where he saw Flynn filling out a few papers. The discussion the two had was really just a recap of the meeting Six had earlier and why when Flynn got him he saw Six in a trance-like state, writing stuff down like a madman. This lead to Six showing Flynn the notebook and him explaining what had happened to him in his past. At first, Flynn didn't believe and word and questioned Six's sanity but his views were swayed once Six played recordings on his Pip-Boy and showed the vast amount of notes he had collected from the Mojave and Big MT. It was strange, to say the least and Flynn honestly didn't want to believe but the vast amount of proof Six showed him was honestly hard to deny.

Six made Flynn swear to not tell a soul and honestly he did. Of course, he had hundreds of questions but for now, Flynn just let sleeping dogs lie for now. He just had one majour question he wanted to ask.

"How old are you Six?" Flynn asked, the discussion of cybernetics and the things they could do confused him greatly.

"My entire age or the age from when Benny put a bullet between my eyes?" Six replied with a raised brow.

"Entire please, it seems simpler."

"It ain't but to answer that, I'm around 50 plus years old but I don't remember much of my time from before the bullet. I consider myself 23 because it's been around 23 years since I took the bullet." He answered while scratching the back of his head.

"When you said you were 23, I honestly believe you. You can't really tell." Flynn admitted with a sigh.

"I had a really good plastic surgeon." Six replied with a deep bellow of a chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, I assume Bruna and the kids are finished so let's go eat. We can continue this talk another time." Flynn said as he and Six stood, only getting a nod in reply.

**? 1st Person P.O.V. In Mistral**

I made my way through the forest with my faithful mutt at my side as we neared the house where our target lived. The man was named Marcus Black and he had a decent bounty on his head in certain parts of the Mistrilian Underworld but some people in Vale were also paying and my contact was usually good when it came to jobs. As I neared I saw a simply looking cabin with a large man with grey hair outside chopping firewood and a younger boy brought to him. Something that caught me off guard was the fact that the kid had cybernetic legs. I climbed up a decent sized tree and slung Victory from my shoulder and looked through the scope. The boy stumbled as he brought some more wood over to Marcus and dropped some logs onto the ground. That seemed to incite fury from the old bastard as he threw the ax down and smacked his ham sized fist across the back of the kid's head.

I felt my blood boil and my gaze steel up as I carefully aimed the rifle at the son of a bitch's head. I could use V.A.T.S. and make aiming easier but the small chance of failure pushed that thought aside because I wasn't going to shoot a kid. I heard Dogmeat growling beneath me at the base of the tree and I shushed him quietly. I tried to focus my hearing onto what the man was saying but I couldn't, even with his shouting it just sounded like incoherent bullshit.

I stayed in the tree until I saw the kid get practically thrown back inside the cabin. Once the kid was out of sight, Marcus went back to chopping firewood. A smile formed once I knew the coast was clear and I inhaled deeply. With the pull of the trigger and a loud bang, I saw the bastard's head explode an instant later. He fell over like a sack of tatos and blood spurted all over the fire block. He may have been a great assassin but He probably wasn't expecting an attack so brazen. With a satisfied chuckle, I climbed down from the tree as the kid ran outside freaking out.

Dogmeat and I made our way over to the kid and the corpse. When he looked up at me I saw what appeared to be tears of joy. Once I walked over to him he stood and stared at me. Dogmeat, being friendly as he was, rushed over and immediately sat in front of him with his head down, wanting to be pet.

"Who are you?" I heard the kid's voice crack as he asked with shimmering eyes.

"The name's Leon Rivers, I'm a bit of a bounty hunter and law bringer in my own way. What's your name kid?" I asked while slinging my shoulder back over my shoulder.

"Mercury Black, the son of this piece of shit." He answered while looking down to his father's body and delivering a swift kick which broke bones in the corpse.

"Nice to meet you Mercury." I said and offered my hand to shake which he took almost instantly.

"Thank you so much for what you did. You have no idea how much this means to me." He admitted as he violently shook my hand.

"No problem, I would've shot when I saw him hit you but possibly shooting a kid ain't something I want to do." I explained to him before walking over to the corpse while taking out a disposable camera and snapping a few pictures.

"Considering you just offed my Old Man I have a question for you." He spoke up and I only replied with a nod. "Could you take me with you and teach me how to do what you do?" He asked which caused me to stop still. "You look like an old sheriff from those old tv shows." He explained as he pointed to the badge on my Regulator Duster.

"Let me guess, you don't have any other family?" I questioned while looking over to him, only getting a somber look from the boy. "Noted. Well I'd be a bastard damned to Hell if I didn't offer my aid. Sure kid, you can come with me. The others will probably enjoy having someone new around. We'll have to go all the way to Vale though. That's where I live for now but I tend to move around a lot." I explained and put the camera into one of the pockets of my duster. "You need anything from here before we go?"

"Ain't nothing here I want to remember." He answered coldly.

I motioned him to follow as I started to make my way out of the forest with Dogmeat at my heels. I could easily hear Mercury walking behind me. The walk was silent and it took a couple of hours that by the time we arrived back in the little village called Eros I was staying in for the time being. Even though I was once called The Lone Wanderer, it's nice having people along with me. By the next morning, we were already back onto our way to Vale where my contact was waiting for me.

* * *

When we arrived in Vale I showed Mercury to where I was living with most of my group. Sally got on well with Mercury and the two seemed to form a friendship. I just made my way to the bar where I met my regular contractor. When I entered the club I saw a large bear of a man behind the counter dressed in business casual along with his men wearing their black and red suits.

"Hey there Rivers, another job done?" The barmen, Junior asked as he cleaned a glass with a rag.

"Yeah." I replied as I took out the camera and showed it off.

"Your man's in the back, usual room." Junior told me and motioned his head back to the door.

I nodded and made my way back to the meeting place and knocked on the door three times with a pause before the last. A muffled voice came as a reply and I stepped in to see Roman Torchwick sitting on a couch with a cigar and Neo sitting beside him. I sat across from him and put the camera on the table. Letting out a puff of smoke he picked up the camera and took out the film.

"Yeah, this is him alright. Those people are going to be happy about this." Roman told me and motioned to a briefcase on the table. "Good job, you never disappoint. Your payment, half a million like they said. The guy they sent trusted me enough to keep it with me and give it to you once you got back."

"How many people wanted him dead?" I asked as I grabbed the briefcase and opened it up to count up all the lien.

"Lots but the group just sent one guy with the payment. No names were exchanged as usual. So Leon let's get a drink sometime soon. We haven't seen each other in a few weeks." Roman said as he handed the camera and film off to Neo who smiled at the pictures.

"I actually need your help with something. Wanna discuss it over a drink now?" I asked as I took half of the payout of the case and set it on the table.

"Back to business as always. Sure, what do you need to discuss?" Roman questioned and took a drag from his cigar while pulling out another and offering it to me. I saw Neo off to the side on her scroll messaging Junior.

"I need help locating someone. Has a Pip-Boy just like mine, evidently the guy was staying at the village I was at for a long time before up and disappearing on a Bullhead. I'm curious to see if he's that pale fucker Frank." I explained briefly right as Junior walked in with three glasses and a bottle of bourbon along with a bottle of wine.

Roman raised an eyebrow before motioning to Junior. "That's the info broker, why ask me?"

"I was going to hire both of you to do this." I answered and poured myself a drink. "Having you both look into it would make the information come quicker."

This caused Junior to look at me then sit down at another one of the seats in the darkroom. "How much are you paying?"

"Hundred and twenty-five thousand to each of you. Wasn't planning on using the money on this but hearing about this guy interested me." I explained and took a sip from my glass and Roman and Neo both poured themselves a drink. The wine was sinfully sweet and put a smile on my face as it stained my teeth slightly.

"We can do that for you Rivers but we at least need a name in case Frank is using an alias." Junior informed me with a sigh.

"Six Sustrai, probably the worse alias I've ever heard if it is one, worked with the local mechanic but that guy wouldn't say much," I told them then finished off my glass and stood up. "It was nice talking gentlemen, and lady," I said while nodding to Neo who sent back a smirk. "But I have to go. I'm taking care of Marcus' kid and have to show him around the apartment before Sally makes him go insane." And with that, I left with a wave.

**And with that, the chapter is finished. Probably not as long as people would like I assume since the wait was so long but as I stated earlier, life got in the way. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**Guest: Yeah but he's adapting as stated in chapter one but rap and metal are both sound torture, the only music he likes from Remnant is country and blues.**

**Legate Ragnuris: I'm glad you love the story, sorry it took forever but the future is here now with this chapter and the next couple.**

**So the next two or three chapters will be out about two weeks following this one, a week in between each hopefully but work is a bitch. Also I know I said this would be a time skip chapter but I had some ideas and wanted to establish them early so they don't seem out of place later on. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review because I love getting feedback from y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I hope people enjoyed the previous chapter, as I stated before, I am making this and the next two chapters right after I finish typing the previous one. I don't have much to say here, so let's get onto the chapter. **

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It had been a couple of days since Six had his meeting with Ironwood and seeing that Pale Man again. He hadn't seen him since so Six felt it was his paranoia acting up like back in the Mojave. It hadn't acted up since the first month he was on Remnant and he finally started to relax. Honestly, he was starting to regret joining up with the Atlesian Military because if he hadn't joined he probably wouldn't have encountered the Pale Man. He probably should stop thinking about it but he just couldn't, it was actually keeping him up for the past few nights. Sleep eluded him as he sat in the room that Flynn provided him and Emerald.

He was tinkering with his arm to keep his mind occupied from his lack of sleep. For a long time, he had been contemplating adding a pistol or something along those lines to his arm and tonight was the night he decided he was going to work on it. On a desk, Flynn helped Six get sat a toolbox, a work lamp, and a standard-issue pistol to soldiers that had been stripped down to its base parts. His arm was open with the faux skin peeled back exposing a bare, gunmetal grey finish revealing the circuitry and tesla coils on the inside. Picking up a wrench, he loosened a couple of bolts on the inside and took them out. Examining it, Six knew he had some parts in it that could be taken out and still function. Before he could get to work, Six heard an annoyed growl behind him from the bed.

"You're being loud…" She yawned and rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "Why are you up so late…?" She asked as she got up and walked over to him, totally ignoring the fact Six only had one arm attached.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered quickly and pushed the chair out for Emerald to sit beside him.

Emerald in response, rolled her eyes. "So you decide to wake me up so you can fiddle with your arm?" She questioned with another yawn.

With a sheepish smile and scratch of the back of his head, Six chuckled. "Yeah… Sorry about that Darlin'. Didn't mean to wake ya, just had to do something to try and tire me out."

"Need any help?" She asked and looked up to him.

After a moment of thought, Six nodded. "Yeah, you can lend me a hand. I'll show you how to work on stuff like this. Maybe you'll want to make a career of it in the future. He suggested but Emerald shook her head in response. "Why not?"

"I wanna be a Huntress." She answered with a stern gaze.

That caused Six to smile. "That's a better career in my opinion but I'm curious, why ya wanna do that?"

"Well, ya know... Lothur and Fiana and the others are going to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. I also wanna help people, like you did with me." She explained and quickly looked down at Six's arm on the table. "Seems like a mighty fine idea to me." She said but didn't realize she replicated Six's accent which caused him to chuckle a bit. "Why are ya laughing?" He just continued to laugh which caused her to punch him in the side. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I ain't laughing at ya, you just sounded like me. That's funnier than hell." He said and chuckled some more which actually got a squeak out of her and her looking away shyly. "Seems like I'm havin' an effect on ya."

"Well, I have been around you for a little under a year now." She replied which caused Six's eyes to widen slightly.

"That's true, ain't it. Want me to get you something to celebrate?" He asked and received a nod. "Whatcha want?"

"A set of revolvers, custom-made by you." She answered calmly.

"I think I can do that for ya but it'll take some time considering my current work." He informed her and started to add the pistol into his arm.

"Hopefully it'll be done by the time the next school year starts." She said as she handed him one of the tools he pointed to.

Six nodded as he tightened a bolt into place. "We gotta couple of months till then, so I think I'll manage."

Their night continued from there on, Emerald helping Six work on his arm and asking questions about mechanics. Eventually, they both fell asleep at the desk at around five in the morning. Luckily Six wasn't needed at the base that day so Flynn and Bruna let them sleep in.

* * *

Over in Vale Leon stood in the kitchen of his apartment early in the morning as he prepared breakfast for the kids and Dogmeat; Said mutt was at his side as he moved around the kitchen quickly. His neon-blue hair was tied up into a high ponytail as he cooked so he wouldn't let any hairs fall in; A few strands framed his dark face though. In a chilled glass on the counter was a viscous red liquid. Reaching into the fridge to grab a carton of eggs, he looked over to the partially empty blood bag. With a sigh, he took four eggs from the carton and returned it to the fridge. He'd have to get a few more bags soon but that was rather difficult in Vale. The first night Mercury was there, the kid was actually unnerved to see him drinking the blood of some random person. Leon just lied and said he was a vampire bat Faunus that needed to occasionally drink blood for his diet. Of course, he could go out at night and knock someone out to harvest some but the feeling made him sick to his stomach; Well if it was an innocent person at least. If it was a criminal then all bets were off and he'd probably drain the bastard. Taking a sip from the glass he let out a satisfied sigh as Sally entered the kitchen with a mock salute which gave Leon a chuckle.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Wake Mercury up please." He asked and returned to cooking.

"On it Captain." She replied and made her way to Mercury's room; Well Leon's room but he gave it to him and had been sleeping on the couch.

The sound of her knocking on the door filled the silent apartment and Leon picked up the remote to turn on the tv. The morning news usually bored him but they were discussing his handy work. Information traveled faster than usual and put Leon on edge for an instant but they didn't seem to know who did it which caused the tension to leave his shoulders. A thud from his old room caused Leon to look over and see Sally forcible dragging Mercury out by his ankles. Dogmeat barked a bit at them and went over to them as Leon chuckled. Finishing up, Leon plated the food for the kids. A piece of toast as the base with two fried eggs on top of that with two pieces of bacon making an "x", and a sprinkle of salt and pepper to finish it off. Dogmeat's bowl wasn't as lovingly presented as the food for the kids but he knew the mutt wouldn't care.

Sitting at the table with them, he ate an apple as they dug into their food. He would've made himself a plate but he hadn't tasted anything really since the day before he escaped Vault 101. He remembered the last meal he had with his father vividly. It was simple really, just the regular rations that were given out but his father was able to get them some sweet rolls from Old Lady Palmer to celebrate his birthday. That was the last day he was able to taste any food or drinks and living in the wasteland just shot his sense of taste; Now the only thing he could taste was blood.

"Got any plans today Captain?" Sally asked as she looked up from Dogmeat who she had just given a piece of bacon.

"Going to see Junior and see if he has any updates. What about you two?" Leon replied then took a bite from his apple.

"Probably just going around exploring more of Vale. Maybe call Elliot to see how everything is going on the ship." Sally suggested and quickly took a bite of her eggs. "Oh, maybe I can introduce you to Elliot!" She exclaimed as she chewed and looked at Mercury.

"Who the hell is that?" Mercury asked while raising an eyebrow.

"He's a guy that helped us liberate Mothership Zeta, an old field medic that was around during the Great War back on Earth," Sally explained excitedly.

Mercury rolled his eyes. "Until I see this ship I'm not going to believe you're from another plant that literally means dirt."

"I swear I'm not lying!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed with him. With that, she threw her other piece of bacon at him.

"What the hell!?" Mercury yelled at her and threw his eggs at her.

Before they could continue, Leon slammed a hand down onto the table which caused them both and Dogmeat to yelp and look at him. "No. Wasting. Food." He said coldly and glared at them both which chilled their blood; His piercing blue eyes might have helped with that though.

They both nodded and continued to talk and eat as Leon finished off his apple. Once he was finished, he took off the frilly pink apron Sally bought him as a prank. The joke was on her though because the man had literally no sense of shame and wore it proudly; Given his somewhat feminine features and the fact that he didn't care what he wore, his neighbors thought he was a twin sister once. Setting the garish garment on the counter, he went to change into his casual clothes. The outfit was simple really, it consisted of a dark brown and green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and boots. After he finished getting dressed Leon left the apartment, giving Sally and Mercury five hundred lien each.

Out in the streets of Vale, he didn't see many people other than the ones making their way to work. He was generally ignored as he kept his head down and hands in his pockets. Hanging off his hip was a holstered 10mm pistol made of steel but considering Huntsmen and Huntresses, that also was ignored. Above him, the skies were still save for the occasional Bullhead arriving at the docks and birds flying. To say the least, it was peaceful; That's what put Leon on edge. Being in a settlement full of people he'd expect some random arguments or gunfire or really anything. Not even being on Remnant for around two years hadn't taken away his paranoia.

With a low sigh, he neared the nightclub that Junior owned. Outside the doors were two guards dressed in their signature red and black suits. Leon personally thought they looked stupid but he was basically in a cult with Vault 101 and had to wear a blue suit all the time for 19 years so he couldn't really say much. The moment the guards saw him, they opened the doors for him with a little greeting. On the inside, there were some people cleaning the floors and tables while behind the bartop was Junior stocking new bottles of liquor from a box.

A whistle got Junior's attention before Leon spoke up. "Find anything yet?"

"Not much yet," Junior replied as he turned to look towards the lanky man. "It has only been three days. My men are good but still, it's not much time. Kinda funny for someone like you to be so impatient; Considering you're an assassin 'n' all."

This got a slight glare from Leon. "Regulator. I am a Regulator. Not an assassin, there's a difference." He hissed.

Shrugging it off, Junior continued to stock his shelves. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Rivers. Anyway, I don't got any info for you yet other than a guy by the name you gave is a member of the Altlisean Military. Come back next week and I'll have something."

With an annoyed huff and resigned sigh, Leon nodded. "Alright. See you next week. Also, tell the twins I said hi." And with that he left the nightclub. Before he could continue down the street his scroll started to ring which he took out to answer. "You have Rivers… A job like that?... I'll meet you up there in an hour, I got one question now though; Why do you need someone like me Ozpin?... Understood." He then hung up his scroll and made his way to the airship docks.

* * *

Back up in Atlas a few hours later, Six woke up with a yawn and cracked his back. Looking down at the desk he saw his arm. Without the faux flesh, it looked rather boring with only the gunmetal grey. Because of the modification, the hand of the arm only had two fingers now but with a little ingenuity, he combined parts of one of the leftover fingers into the remaining ones. Majour problem with that though was now the faux flesh couldn't really go on without impeding any functions. Reaching down with his human arm, he picked up the cybernetic one and slowly started reattaching it. With a few quick snaps and a sudden surge of hellish pain, he grimaced and let the systems in his body start to readjust to the arm.

Once he was whole once more, Six noticed Emerald was gone and the chair she was sitting had been pushed in. He stood up and stretched out his arms and back before slapping himself on the face a couple of times to completely wake up. Leaving the room, he decided not to change and went downstairs. He noticed through a window at the back of the kitchen that all of the kids were outside training with Emerald watching the rest and a thought entered his mind as he looked down at the magnum at his hip. Off to the side, Bruna gave him a knowing nod and motioned him outside. It somewhat bothered him that she had the ability to hear the surface thoughts of people. And with that thought, she laughed lightly. Stepping outside Six heard the kids discussing various ways to combine their skills and Semblances.

"Come on Vi, Blood Buff would be an awesome name for our combined attack!" Six heard Nadja exclaim with a huff as she looked towards the taller girl.

"If it wasn't so edgy it'd be great but I'm not going to yell out Blood Buff in the middle of a fight. It would look ridiculous." Vivian told her and crossed her arm as a vein appeared on her head.

"What would work then?!" Nadja yelled with a bit of a growl.

Six chuckled as he walked over to the group which got their attention. "Why not Red Cloud? Considerin' from whatcha told Nadja, your Semblance is a rage mode Vivian. You know, clouds your judgment and ya both wear some form of red."

Vivan shrugged. "That sounds a lot better I guess." She replied and looked down to Nadja. "That work for you?"

Nadja nodded rapidly. "Yep, works perfectly!"

"Hey Em, com'ere." Six motioned her over to him as he pulled out his Mysterious Magnum.

"Yeah?" She asked and walked over him while cocking an eyebrow.

He held the revolver out to her. "Since you wanna use revolvers, might as well let ya start with mine so you can get a feel of what I'll make for ya."

She nodded and took the revolver from him. He'd shown her before how to fire ALSD but that had less kick than the Mysterious Magnum. She knew how to load it from watching him and gun safety because he refused to let her use guns without knowing even the basics. So he let her quickly load it about a dozen times and showed her a few ways to sling the gun around; Unloaded of course. The rest of the kids ended their discussions and watched as Six started to train Emerald. Looking over to the others, Six had them go find random cans and bottles and told them to set up a makeshift firing range. Reaching into one of his many pockets, Six pulled out a box 36 bullets and set them on a small picnic table.

The first target was around 15 yards away, after that the next was 30 yards, then so on and so forth. Six gave Emerald some basic instructions, it was simple, all she had to do was shoot each can twice and each bottle once. Every shot she missed was worth five pushups, every shot she hit took off two. Now Six would be a liar if he said he knew exactly how to teach anyone how to fight properly; All his skills were based on who needs to die first which always meant his enemies. Six showed Emerald the proper way to hold the revolver and helped her aim her first shot, then he took a step back.

Taking a deep breath then slowly releasing it, Emerald closed one eye then pulled the trigger. The revolver kicking back was followed by a loud bang and a yelp from Emerald but she didn't drop the gun. "Damn that hurt!" She exclaimed as she lowered the revolver and rubbed her shoulder.

Ignoring her exclamation, Six motioned to the can which was fully intact. "That'll be five. You can do'em now or stock'em up till the end." He told her which got an annoyed glare from Emerald.

"I'll stock them up." She told him then took up aim again and fired. This time she was prepared so the kick didn't startle her as much but she still missed.

"Yer at ten now." Six informed her as he sat on the ground beside her, ignoring the snow in the process. This got a slight growl from Emerald as she started to get more annoyed and fire again. This time she hit dead on. Again she fired quickly and hit. "That'll be six now."

This continued on for the rest of the day. Six would regularly send one of the kids to find and bits of garbage and continue to set up new targets. Once they were out of the way, Six would make Emerald fire at the new target. Some would be in hard to reach areas or just be slightly out of effective range. Honestly, some of it annoyed her but she piped down after he explained how trick shots can be effective on occasion. At the end of the day, Six decided that until the next school year starts he'd be training Emerald in marksmanship whenever he wasn't working. It made the pair excited and got the thoughts of the Pale Man out of his head for the time being. Soon it would change for the duo.

**And with that, this is the end of the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it now let's get to the reviews.**

**Guest: Nope, it wasn't on purpose but when I saw it I found it too funny for me to go back and edit. You're welcome for the new chapter.**

**Silver0117: It'll be interesting.**

**Anyway, please leave a review because I love getting the feedback from people and knowing if there's any funny typos. The next chapter should be up in a week or two. Until next time, I hope everyone has a good day and all of that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. This is probably getting uploaded later than I wanted but I got distracted being sick and binge rewatching all of Black Lagoon and Darker Than BLACK. Anyway, I don't have a lot to mention here so let's get into the chapter.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

It had been a week since Leon got the call from Ozpin and now he sat in front of Ozpin and his group. Directly across from him was a young woman named Amber. The job Ozpin gave him was rather simple, he is to guard Amber and assist her on her travels and he'd be paid handsomely. They even offered to take in Mercury and Sally and start teaching them how to fight. To say the offer wasn't amazing would be a lie but it had Leon very suspicious.

Taking a sip from his mug of coffee, Leon leaned forward and spoke up. "Why the hell would you all want someone like me for this job? I mean you explained already but I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this. Also, how did you even find me? I make it a point that I'm only known in the underworld."

"Well Mr. Rivers, you technically don't exist, the only records that we have are from the past year and a half. You appeared out of nowhere and you started targeting murderers, terrorists, drug dealers, human and faunus traffickers, thieves, and individuals that enjoy a certain type of media that I'd prefer to not name but we all know what I am referring to. And to how we found you, I had Qrow here watching you for the past few months while Amber was here completing her training." Ozpin explained as he looked over a list of the various "good deeds" Leon had done over the past year and a half along with how he even discovered him. "You seem to have the need to protect the innocent and good people. Why not protect someone that can potentially save the world one day?"

With a deep sigh, Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out an unopened pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You all want to know something?" He questioned casually, seemingly disregarding everyone as he started to slam the pack against his wrist.

"What would that be?" Ironwood asked while giving him an annoyed look.

"Well I haven't smoked a cigarette since I was 22; 23 maybe. Kind of find it disgusting but I have a feeling what I'm about to do is going to push me back into the habit. So, is it fine if I smoke in here?" Leon asked and peeled the plastic off the pack, took the paper over the cigarettes off and took a single cigarette out.

Glynda looked as if she was about to speak up but was silenced by Ozpin before she could begin. "We don't have any ashtrays in here." He informed the younger man just shrugged and motioned to his own nearly empty coffee mug. "That's fine then."

Leon frowned but lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. "Fine, I do it but you have to make sure Sally and Mercury stay safe. I'll also be contacting them every weekend or so. I don't want either of them to think I abandoned them." He explained before he even let out the cloud of smoke. "I don't wanna end up like my Dad…" He added quietly then he simply held out his hand which was almost instantly shook by Ozpin.

"We'll see you here tomorrow then." Ozpin informed him as everyone stood and exited the room.

Leon made his way back to his apartment at a lethargic pace. Honestly he was tired of having to save the world or protecting someone who would but his nature simply wouldn't allow him to ignore something like this. Back when he was in the Pitt he decided to save that baby and help the raiders simply because he despised the bastard that told him to kidnap her. He ended Harold's suffering even though what he was made him a marvelous thing for the wasteland. He ran into the water purifier before Sarah even could question him to put in the code to activate it. To be honest though, his sense of morality was shot when compared to the morals and ethics and philosophy he discovered on Remnant.

As he trudged up the stairs to his apartment he saw his neighbors. A faunus couple that thought he was also one, generally all the tenants with the exception of Sally, were faunus. The woman whose name he couldn't really remember waved to him. With a small but dismissive wave, he dug out his keys and stepped inside only to be nearly tackled by Dogmeat. A chuckle escaped him as the mutt started to lick his face; For a trained killing machine, the mutt was extremely affectionate. Sitting on the couch in the living room was Mercury and Sally, playing a video game with each other.

"Heya Captain." Sally greeted without looking away from the game, Mercury only giving a nod as he focused.

"Hey Sally, Mercury. So I'm going to be leaving on a job tomorrow. A long one. The kind that means you won't see me for a very long time." He explained and pushed Dogmeat off of him gently. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out a full blood bag and poured a glass.

Sally went stiff when she heard that and instantly paused the game before looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"I got a job being a sort of bodyguard/caretaker to someone really important. Now I usually wouldn't do this but I feel like this is something I have to do. I'm being called to this, call it fate or even an act of God if you believe in the fucker." He explained calmly before taking a sip.

"So what about us? You still have to show me how to do what you do, you promised that!" Mercury exploded as he threw the controller he was holding to the ground.

Normally something like that would annoy Leon somewhat but this time he understood. "I get that but my employer is someone that can teach you that kind of stuff. At least his other employees can and a lot better than me. Ozpin, the man who runs Beacon hired me."

Even though hearing this hurt her, Sally just nodded and gave him a determined smile along with a salute. "Got it Captain. I trust you're making the right decision. Just know that Sally Skyfire and the rest of Mothership Zeta will be ready whenever you need us." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she didn't let them fall, too stubborn for them to.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the trio talking and explaining ways for them to contact each other if there was ever an emergency. Leon also gave Elliot a call to inform him of his new job, leaving out any details that couldn't be disclosed. The former medic understood and told him that a shuttle would be ready to launch whenever it was needed.

* * *

**Six's P.O.V.**

I sat in the meeting room with the rest of the team as we waited for Flynn. Porfirio's leg wasn't able to be salvaged because of the lasers' fire being so precise it destroyed the nerves, bone, tendons, and muscles in that leg. Now he had a nice, silvery replacement that could literally kick like a mule. The chatter going around wasn't about anything in particular but we knew we had a mission to go on. I read over the briefing in front of us. It was simple, we had scout out what has been theorized to be a White Fang hideout. Once that was determined, we had to go in and clear it out and take any survivors in for questioning. Frankly, I'm shocked that not any of the others had problems with this considering half of the team were faunus.

Once Flynn arrived we all went over the briefing and went to finish our gear checks. Dinnerbell was cleaned and loaded with 0/0 buckshot, A Light Shining in Darkness was also clean and loaded. I looked over and saw Eirwin checking and recalibrating her scope with her rifle at her side. Gilford was trying to decide which grenades he should bring; Having trouble deciding between high explosive, electric dust, and fragmentation. Porfirio and Meoquanee were both at the Bullhead already talking to Flynn.

"So how's Emerald doing Six?" Eirwin asked me with a smile as she looked over to me.

I simply shrugged. "She's doin' fine. Started teachin' her how to fire a revolver, actually left my revolver with her so she can practice shootin' while I'm gone." I explained and slung Dinnerbell over my shoulder.

This made the smile on her face bigger. "That's nice to hear. I assume she wants to be a Huntress then?"

"Yep. Support her every step of the way." I nodded with a smile.

"Honestly, she's lucky to have an older brother like you. Kinda makes me wish I had a sibling growing up." She chuckled a bit as she looked away and mounted her scope back onto her rifle.

This gotta laugh out of the portly grenadier as he finally decided on his grenades; Lightning dust to be specific. "I thought I was like an older brother to ya?"

Eriwin shrugged. "Yeah well we are in the army together, you're my brother of arms."

Gildford just continued to laugh. "True, true. Just make sure to stay behind me when I'm firing Dirge Singer." He motioned to his grenade launcher as he spoke.

"Will do, I'll make sure Banshee's sights aren't on you then." Eirwin said then loaded her rifle.

With all of our prep done, we made our way to the Bullhead. Loading up all of our equipment we had prepared only two about half an hour. The cargo hold held enough for us to survive for three weeks out in the tundras of Atlas. Meonquanee put the coordinates into the computer then finished engine preps. After that we took off and the mission started. During the trip I stayed bundled up in the heavy duster Emerald made me buy the other day. As I sat I stared at Porfirio's metal leg. It looked like a normal leg really but made of a titanium alloy and had hydraulics in the foot to increase his kicking power. Honestly, it was well made and looked strong but it was simple in design.

"Do you have a question Six?" Porfirio asked once he noticed me staring.

I reached back and scratched my neck with my cybernetic hand before I replied, "You uh, you used to it yet? It took me forever to get used to my arm and now that I modified it I have to get used to it again."

The lynx faunus shrugged. "Not completely but it helps me get back to combat faster meaning I can help more people." He answered plainly and patted the cybernetic.

This caused me to smile. "Least yer getting used to it quick."

"You know something Six," Gilford spoke up which got my attention. "Even though ya've told us some stuff about yourself and the extent of your augmentations, you haven't explained how you got your arm. Care to share?" He asked as he casually rotated the cylinder of his Dirge Singer.

I paused for a moment as I thought about it. Reaching down I stared at the three fingered hand then clenched my fist and grew a sad smile. "Sure, I'll tell ya." I replied and took a deep breath then let it out after a second in a low sigh. "I was travelin' with a friend of mine named Boone. We were hunting down an illegal slave trade organization in Vacuo called The Legion. Recently we had killed their leader and his right hand but there were still stragglers out there. We found a camp filled with them and the slaves they were going to sell on the black market." I explained as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a ratty old wallet I had found in a burnt out house and liked enough with the simple ace of spades design, always loved the symbol. "Planning out an attack that would leave the slaves unharmed, we decided that I would draw them out since I was already a cyborg with subdermal armour. We attacked at midnight, the Legionnaires' chased after me and Boone stayed on the hill taking them out with his rifle. While we fought them, one of them hacked at my arm with a serrated machete. Damn thing was strong enough to rip into my subdermal armour and caused it to flay and rip into my bones, muscles, and veins. Honestly it hurt lika bit-"

"How the fuck are you even alive?!" Eirwin interrupted with an alarmed look on her face.

I just chuckled and shrugged. "I'm built like the guy who trained Hercules." Saying that just got weird looks from them. "What?"

"Who's Hercules?" Gilford asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, that's a character from a movie I saw a while back." I informed them with a wave of my hand. "That's not the point though. Anyway, so after I had my arm cut off by a rusty hacksaw Boone shot the guy in the back of the head and rushed down the hill to help me out cause I was out of painkillers to make me go on for a bit. He grabbed me and started to drag me away as they started shootin' at us. I still don't know how we survived but we did and he was able to get me to a safe place so I can get my arm fixed up," I said and reached into my wallet and pulled out an old photo with burnt ends and worn from time. "We met up with one of our friends' named Ganon and he was able to take off my arm. I didn't know at the time but while I was put under, Boone was suffering from internal bleeding. He had been shot around six or seven times; Adrenaline was rushin' through us both so we didn't notice. While he was sittin' and waitin' for me to wake up he was given some potent painkillers and bled out while sittin'. He refused treatment until I was fine, not quite giving a damn about himself." I sighed again as I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. Looking down at the picture, it showed myself with Boone and Veronica, she had her arms slung over our shoulders and had a giant grin plastered across her face. Boone looked uncomfortable and I was laughing with a large grin. I held up the picture to them and the trio looked over to it. "Boone died and I couldn't do anything to help him cause I was fuckin' sleepin'. After that I went to the people who made the rest of my more advanced cybernetics and had them make me a new arm. Named it after him so I always have my best friend, first friend really, at my side; Helpin' me fight my battles even from the afterlife. He's the last thing they'll never see." I finished with a solemn smile on my face.

Everyone was silent for a moment, just staring at the picture and myself in shock. Eirwin spoke up first, giving a sad smile in the process. "I'm sorry for your loose, really. Sounds like he was a great friend."

I nodded numbly and wiped the corners of my eyes. "He was."

"That an ex girlfriend or something in the middle of you two?" Porifio asked and pointed out Veronica.

I started to bellow with laughter at that and slapped my knee. "God no! Hahahaha, she'd never wanna date either of us. She was a lesbian and had an amazing girlfriend named Christine. Nah… She was just my second best friend." My laughter seemed to improve their moods and caused them to chuckle with me. "I haven't laughed like than in a while really. I wasn't meanin'ta sour yer souls, it ain't a sad story in my eyes. I still have part of Boone's soul with me and I know he's in Heaven with his wife and kid. I think I remember him sayin' he wanted a daughter but I'm honestly not sure."

"What happened to his wife?" Gilford asked rather gently compared to his normal rather blunt tone of voice.

I shook my head. "That's enough grief for today. We can talk about that on a later day." I informed them then the back of the Bullhead returned to the state of silence it was in before. I simply folded up the picture and put it back into my ratty wallet, then leaned back and shut my eyes, letting darkness takeover my world.

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The next day Leon, Sally, and Mercury arrived at Beacon bright and early with Dogmeat in tow. Slung over the Wanderer's shoulder was his Victory Rifle, at his right hip was his Alloy Steel 10mm Pistol, at his left was his Zhu-Rong V418; A duffle bag filled with medical supplies, a cryobox holding ten full blood bags, toiletries, and a couple of changes of clothes. He was dressed in his full Regulator regalia including his Sheriff's Hat and Lucky Shades. Sally and Mercury both had packed suitcases and each had a pistol given to them by Leon. Ozpin and Amber smiled as they saw them approach, Amber even offering them a friendly wave which was replied with their own waves. Ozpin handed Leon an encrypted Scroll once they were near which the Wanderer took and slipped into one of the pockets inside the duster.

"It's nice to meet you both. My name is Ozpin and I'll be your guardian while Leon is away with Amber here." He greeted kindly, offering a smile to the children.

"It's nice to meet ya too Mr. Ozpin, I'm Sally Skyfire at your service, second in command to Captain Cosmos. You both know him as Leon Rivers though." She greeted cheerfully and gave a salute.

"And I'm Mercury Black, not quite as eccentric as she is." He said plainly as he stuffed his free hand into his pocket.

"You okay with animals Ozpin? I wanna leave Dogmeat here with them. Part of me always with them, you know?" Leon asked and motioned to the faithful hound who was sitting at his heel, alert for any danger.

"Normally we don't allow it but in this case I'll allow it, I assume he's trained?" Ozpin questioned as he looked at the mutt.

"She, and yes she is," Leon answered before looking down to Dogmeat who looked up at him. "Stay, protect Sally and Mercury as if you were protecting me. Got it?" He questioned to which the mutt replied with an assertive bark. "Good. Glad we understand each other."

"You can talk to dogs? Neat." Amber commented which caused Dogmeat to look over to her and give a happy bark.

Leon reached into his duster and pulled out a pack of smokes and lighter. "Ready to go Ms. Amber?" He asked while lighting the cigarette which made Sally scrunch her nose and glare at him. "What?"

"You told me you quit." She replied with some venom in her voice. Leon just shrugged and let out a puff of smoke. "You're going to get cancer you know." She informed him as she crossed her arms.

"Sally, it'll be a miracle if cancer kills me and you know I don't believe in miracles." He replied and took another hit. The young girl just continued to glare at him for a moment before he relented and dropped the cigarette, stomping out in the process.

"Happy?"

"Very." She replied before losing the glare and rushing over to him and embracing him in a near bone crushing hug; Bone crushing for him at least.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he noticed her start to sniffle, loosely wrapping an arm around her in the process.

"I'm going to miss you…" She quietly replied, muffled by the rough leather of the old coat.

Leon sighed and started to pet her head. "I'm not going away forever, I promise." He said while taking over his hat and placing it over his heart.

Mercury just stared at them as they did this, not quite sure how to react. He felt like he should give a hug to his savior but he didn't want to touch him or anyone for that matter. All he did was watch with Ozpin and Amber as the duo simply comforted each other. Ozpin and Amber felt a twinge of pity at the display since they were the ones to cause this but that was washed away once the pair separated and saw the look of determination in Sally's eyes.

"I'll train to be able to work with you one day on your mission Captain, this one and your other one." She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Leon smirked at her and started to laugh. "You better, I'm going to need you one day to make this job easier on me."

* * *

With that said, Leon and Amber got all of their supplies together and left Beacon's campus to start traveling the world to protect people. They loaded onto a Bullhead that would take them out to a remote village to start their journey. It was mostly a silent ride which kind of made Amber unsettled as she stared at the assassin dressed as an old timey sheriff. Leon didn't seem to be much on the subject of talking so she clawed in her brain to find topics to talk about. As she thought a subject entered her mind. So with a smile, she spoke up.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? We're going to be together for a while so we might as well get to know each other, right?" She suggested kindly.

Leon sighed and took out a smoke and lit it. "Well I'm around 27, not quite sure; Kind forgot about it to be honest. I was raised in a cult, I hate God, I'm married, kind of find myself boring." He explained as he took off his shades and looked at her with his ice blue eyes.

Amber's smile grew. "So you're married? Where was your wife though?" She questioned curiously.

"Back home in a medically induced coma." He answered grimly.

"A-ah… What happened to her? If you don't mind my asking." she said quickly, now feeling awkward.

"Attacked by a Grimm." He answered plainly with the same grim tone. "Want me to tell you about her?"

Amber, seeing a way out of the dark corner the conversation quickly went to. "Yes, of course."

Leon smiled slightly. "Her name is Bittercup, born in the slums of a village is Mistral. To describe her I'd say she's kind of a stereotypical goth woman, likes being pale, kind of apathetic, and doesn't like dealing with bullshit." His smile grew as he spoke. "When we met she was a guard for her village but didn't quite care about her job, rather would be applying makeup. Guess what she used for makeup at the time?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Regular two lien foundation?" She suggested which just got a headshake from the Wanderer.

"Nope, not even that. She used crushed chalk. The town was so poor that she couldn't even get that stuff." He explained with another laugh, letting out a puff of smoke in the process. "We got to talking, she mentioned some guys that were wanting her to be kicked out of town. Me being the fresh out of the cult guy that barely understood the world was smitten with her almost instantly so I went to see what was wrong. Helped convince them not to kick her out and even helped deal with an attack caused by some Grimm. That started our relationship, after I dealt with some… Let's call them problems, I returned to the village and we started an official relationship. I even proposed the same night and we were 'married' the next week."

"Why aren't you wearing a wedding ring then?" She asked once she noticed he was in fact, not wearing one.

"We didn't have the money for that so we got each other's name tattooed over our hearts." He answered and casually unbuttoned his shirt and showed the tattoo. It simply said Bittercup written in nice cursive.

The rest of the trip became a lot more bearable after that as they finally started to open up to each other. Amber was happy about this because she learned he was an extremely, if bluntly, honest person. The future seemed brighter because of this. Oh how the future would prove them wrong.

** And with that, that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun writing some of the backstory out for Six and Leon. So before I'm going to get to the reviews I'm going to put down the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats for the Wanderer.**

**Strength: 5/10**

**Perception: 10/10**

**Endurance: 4/10**

**Charisma: 9/10**

**Intelligence: 7/10**

**Agility: 10/10**

**Luck: 1/10**

** Note: These are the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats for a level 30 Wanderer with five points in Intense Training and Ant's Sight. If he seems overpowered but not quite as powerful as Six, that is because he is max level but still twenty levels below Six. Anyway, to the reviews!**

**ILikeHotDogs: Thanks, I'll watch out for more punctuation errors but knowing me I'll probably miss some, or a lot. Run on sentences are my bane, I try to watchout for them but I can't help it. I'll let ya know when I need any help!**

**Rio Skyron: I don't know whether to be proud that my writing has caused nightmares or embarrassment. Well the personal fiction story I'm writing is horror so I view this as a plus, I also apologize about that. Honestly wasn't my intention so I sincerely apologize.**

**Kpmh2001: I'm glad you find it interesting! I hope you still think that with this chapter, and really when anyone thinks about it anyone from the Wasteland would probably think the same way. They are literally an outsider looking into a world of which they have never known with the exception of most Ghouls and the rare people like Sally and the Sole Survivor.**

** Anyway as I already said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review because I love reading what you all think of the story so far. I don't have much else to say so have a good evening, morning, afternoon, so on so forth, I have to get to sleep because I have work in five hours prior to when this chapter is uploaded.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I don't have much to say here as per the norm so let's get to the chapter.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Normal P.O.V., Six**

* * *

Six and Eirwin sat on a small hill overlooking the White Fang base. Eirwin watched it through binoculars while Six noted down anything she mentioned. It had been a week since they arrived at the mission site and they had determined a shift order for who would watch while the others would rest and guard their basecamp. Currently, it was around four in the morning and the temperature was at negative five. They still had an hour till they would change shifts with Gilford and Meonoquanee. Other than Eirwin relaying information to Six, the duo was silent. The White Fang wasn't known for majour acts of terrorism or anything at the moment but there had been reports of people claiming to be part of the White Fang attacking humans at random.

"So what can you tell me about the White Fang? I might sound dumber than a tree stump for askin' but I personally haven't heard a lot about them." Six spoke up during another period of silence.

Eirwin shrugged and set the binoculars down, there hadn't been any movement for the past hour and a half. "Well, they're a Faunus Rights organization. Protests and the like, personally I don't really follow them though; I mean, you've seen the news right? Having equal rights with humans is kind of hard since others don't like to listen most of the time. Plus stopping racism isn't the simplest thing and will take years to change in my eyes." She explained which shocked Six slightly.

"Why wouldn't you be big on Faunus Rights?" He asked and got another shrug in response.

"Well life can be shitty no matter who you are. You see racism with humans between people who don't have the same skin tone, some Faunus hate other Faunus based on their traits or whether or not they hide the fact their Faunus. I just don't see the point in caring as long as I have friends that don't care." She answered and looked over to him. "I'm sure you've faced discrimination since you're not fully human."

Six looked down at his arm and shook his head. "Nah, not really. I used to have this arm covered with fake skin so people didn't really notice. Only thing people have ever really commented on was the fact my eyes had a weird colour." He explained and leaned back in his chair. "Remember though, you got a friend in me."

Eiriwn smiled at that and nodded. "And vice versa." She replied and chuckled a bit, eventually starting to bellow with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He questioned as he tipped back his Desperado hat.

"You're really a strange one Six. You know that right? Sometimes I think you aren't even from this planet whenever you ask questions or comment on things. Hell, I've never met anyone with an accent like yours. It's like you were pulled out of an old cowboy movie or something." She informed him as she stifled her laughter, turning it into small giggles.

Six cracked a smile at that. "Yep, I'm a regular ol' gunslinger ready for a showdown at high noon. Would be weird here though considerin' all the snow. I really miss the desert."

"Well, you are in a tundra which is technically a desert." She told him which caused him to shake his head.

"Nope, I refuse to accept that. A desert is a place full of sand and critters that can kill ya in an instant. Scorchin' hot sun and colder than hell nights."

"We do have a blocked out sky and wolves that can eat you in the tundra. Close enough to a desert, right?"

"Ya can say that but there's also a strange beauty to the desert that you can't get from a tundra. You can't see the sands shifting here. Sands can reveal the past and cover the future. In the desert it feels as if time stands still; It feels like whatever has happened there only happened a second ago. In a desert I feel closer to my old friends, here I just feel cold."

Eirwin was taken back a bit by what he said. "But you do have new friends here, you got Flynn and myself and the others. I know you'll never get them back but you can make new memories with us. They might even make the tundra less cold." She explained then picked up the binoculars and started to watch again.

"That would be nice…" Six replied before falling back into silence.

**Normal P.O.V., Leon**

* * *

Over in the forests of Vale Leon sat in the camp he and Amber had set up. He kept watch as she slept, leaning against a tree with his 10mm at the ready. They had a system down, he'd keep watch from 8-5 and she'd keep watch from 5-8. Amber discovered that Leon was an insomniac within the past week. It worried her but he just told her not to think about it; Worrying about him was a waste of time in his eyes. Reaching to the side, Leon grabbed a small log and threw it onto a fire. The crackling of the flames was the only real sound around and it put Leon at ease.

The duo had decided for a cover story they'd just say they were siblings. Amber thought of some complicated stories but Leon just liked the simplistic one. As he sat there he noticed Amber start to stir and wake up. Slowly sitting up she yawned and stretched out her arms. Looking over to him, she offered a smile.

"Good morning Leon." She yawned out again. "Anything happen while I was out?"

Leon shook his head. "Nope, I'm not feeling tired so wanna get going earlier than usual?" He asked as he slowly got up to his feet and grabbed his stuff.

"You should probably get some sleep. I don't want you to pass out while we're out there walking." She explained as she got up and grabbed her staff.

"I'll be fine, trust me. I've walked for a long time so the fatigue is basically gone when it comes to that stuff." Leon replied and started to gather his supplies.

"If you say so." Amber said then started to gather her stuff.

The pair got their stuff together and put out the fire. Looking around, they picked a random direction and started to walk. Leon had his Victory Rifle at the ready while Amber had her staff strapped to her back. Reaching to his hip, Leon pulled off his flask and took a sip of blood. One thing he had to think about was a good source of blood he could get lest he start to waste away. Vance had been a good man to introduce him to the ways of the vampire but due to a random mutation from radiation, Leon found himself reliant on it. His skin actually would become more sensitive to sunlight without blood and he'd feel weaker during the days where he went without blood. Ten pints of blood could only last so long when he drank half a pint a day.

Silently walking seemed like it would become the norm for the duo. Amber wanted to talk but Leon wasn't big on it. He preferred to only speak when necessary and idle chatter seemed to annoy him. So they silently walked around, Amber finding it awkward and Leon not even noticing.

Leon walked about ten feet behind Amber. While he was meant to be her bodyguard, if he was in front of her and was hit he'd probably go down quick; Especially since he wasn't good at melee combat in any sense. Amber seemed to be fine with it though; His cold gaze unsettled her. Even with the training she had received from Ozpin, she didn't expect to get a bodyguard. She felt that she didn't need one. Having a traveling companion seemed nice though even if the guy kind of creeped her out.

"Soooooo…" Amber spoke up as she looked over her shoulder to him.

"Yes?"

"What's in the flask? I hope you're not an alcoholic like Qrow." She commented casually as she slowed her stride and started walking beside him.

Leon simply held the flask up to her. "Give it a sniff then you tell me. If you guess right, I'll explain why it's in here."

Taking a quick whiff, her nose scrunched up immediately. "God! That smells like pure iron."

Leon let out a chuckle then strapped the flask back to his hip. "Close. Guess again if you want."

Amber went quiet for a few moments as she thought of what it could be. Eventually a look of horror dawned on her face, bringing her to a halt instantly as she reached for her staff and aimed it at him. "Is that bl-"

"Yep, it is. I'm a strange mutation honestly. I need this to survive, so please don't start beating me to death; Or burning for that matter." He casually replied as he looked over his shoulder to her. "If you want to question my biology, go ahead. I can fully accept if you hate me because I'm only your bodyguard."

"What kind of person needs to drink blood to survive?" She practically screamed at him, her staff still raised at him.

Leon chuckled a bit at this and turned around, fully facing her. "Someone that's dealt with Hell itself, seen Death, and shook the Devil's hand. I mentioned before when we first met that I was a Vampire Bat Faunus but wouldn't mention my trait." He explained with a sardonic smile as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "That was a lie. I'm just basically a Vampire. I have a special health condition that requires me to consume the blood of others. The doctor said it's more than likely connected to my Semblance and I'm probably a rare case of someone having a Semblance that their body actively rejects." He said and took a drag from his cigarette.

Amber slowly lowered the staff and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean your body is rejecting your Semblance? How is your body capable of rejecting a physical manifestation of your soul?"

He simply shrugged. "Maybe it's because I don't believe souls exist. If a Semblance is the physical manifestation of a soul, then what would happen if a person rejects the existence of such a thing? If such a belief is so entrenched in a person, what would happen?" He questioned with a bored look in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Leon just shrugged once more. "I figured Ozpin would explain that kind of stuff to you. I honestly have no clue."

Amber took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. "I have to ask two things then. One, will you harm innocent people so you can drink their blood? Two, what is your Semblance?"

"As for your first question," Leon started as he finally let out a cloud of smoke. "No. I will not harm innocent people. If I ever do, then you have my express permission to kill me. With the second one, blood manipulation within a range of thirty feet." He answered and grabbed his flask once more. Shifting his left hand slightly, the blood started to flow from the flask and form a mirror with the fine iron particles. "A nasty side effect is that my blood needs a regular supply added to it by ingestion." The lie was so simple and without a tell, Amber easily believed him; Especially with him forcing his own blood to cause a small nosebleed. "Now, may we continue?" He asked and only got a silent nod as a response.

**Normal P.O.V., Six**

* * *

Six and Eirwin walked back to the camp quietly, earlier Gilford and Meonquanee had arrived to relieve them of duty. Parked beside the camp was their snowmobiles, four in total. When they arrived they saw Flynn over a campfire with a stew pot hanging over it. He greeted them with a wave as he finished cooking. Six was honestly surprised to see him still awake but shrugged it off. Walking over their captain handed them both a metal bowl and spoon. The contents was a simple beef stew with carrots, onions, and celery. Serving himself a bowl, Flynn and the duo sat down by the fire and started to eat.

"Did you guys see anything?" Flynn questioned before taking a bite.

Eirwin shook her head. "Negative sir, no activity at the base."

"Damn, hopefully something happens. Being out here is dreadful." Flynn replied with a sigh.

"Well with what we saw the other day, they might be arming up for something big but we don't have enough proof to act on it." Six commented as he drank some of his stew.

Flynn nodded and was about to speak up until his walkie talkie buzzed and Gilford's voice could be heard. "Hey Captain, we have movement. They appear to be outside the base getting trucks ready. Weapons and personal are being loaded up." The Demolitions Expert's voice came in static but clear enough.

"Heard." Flynn replied and set down his bowl. "Get into position where you're at, we'll get ready on our end." He ordered and got a simple "_copy that_" in response. "Eirwin, wake up Porfirio. Six, get the snowmobiles ready."

"Roger that." The two replied in unison as they both went to do their tasks.

Once they were ready, the quintet went into their ambushing position. The roads leading to the warehouse the White Fang was using went through the forest and weren't used by anyone else. When they arrived, they saw Gilford and Meonquanee in their positions. Gilford had Dirge Singer ready and Meonquanee had Nightingale's Delusion. All they had to do was listen, watch, and wait. They all held their breaths once they heard the convoy approach. Once all eight trucks were in view; They struck.

* * *

**And with a cliffhanger, that's the chapter. A shorter chapter at that. I can feel any hatred being directed towards me and I accept it fully. So, whenever I introduce a new Semblance into the story I'll do a little info blur thing about it. So here's Leon's.**

**Semblance: Haemokinesis: This allows Leon to control the blood of living creatures within 30ft. This can be used to control a person's movements via blood flow, remove the iron from blood, form weapons from blood, or increase natural healing.**

**Now onto the reviews**

**ILikeHotDogs: Glad you liked the chapter friend, I guess I missed the loose thing. Hopefully, I didn't miss anything in this chapter. I hope you're able to get a new laptop soon, I can't wait until you're able to beta again.**

**Kpmh2001: Yay! Glad you enjoy the direction it is going in. Considering his Semblance, would you consider Leon a bit op now? Not trying to be condescending, I'm genuinely curious. I enjoy playing characters with weaknesses, especially ones that aren't lucky and I agree, the Wanderer is far from lucky. What makes Boone's death truly tragic, is the fact he'll never know that Six actually survived and basically has Survivor's Guilt. He did go out like a badass though.**

**VGBlackwing: While usually, I would agree with something like that, Six would more than likely wipe the floor with Leon. When in comparison to Leon, there is nothing average about Six. His lowest stat is a 6 vs a 1. Who knows though, a certain monochromatic song might be planning a fight between the two for a later chapter.**

** Anyway, I once again hope you all enjoyed the chapter and such. Please leave a review because I love getting feedback from y'all. Have a good evening, morning, midday, and afternoon so on and so forth.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter. This chapter will focus on Six so Leon will not appear in this chapter. If that disappoints anyone, don't worry because the next chapter will be all about Leon. This chapter might be somewhat M rated and honestly I might soon change the rating of the story because of some stuff I have planned for later chapters. Other than that I don't have much to say here so let's get to it.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

**Six's P.O.V.**

As we started our attack, the compass of my H.U.D. marked out all hostiles. Problem was, there was fewer hostiles than the number of people that could be placed in these trucks. According to Gilford, there were around eighty people that were loaded up into them. Altogether there were only around twenty-six hostiles. The first one I saw I quickly fired at with Dinnerbell. The man couldn't even react as a gaping hole appeared in his chest. Problem was, the guy didn't have any visible Faunus traits. He didn't even have the White Fang logo on his shirt or nothin'. On the guy's uniform was a patch with an ivory vulture on it that was picking the bones of a corpse.

Not paying it much attention, I pumped the shotgun and continued. One guy leaned out from behind and truck and fired at me with an SMG. I quickly ducked behind the truck I was near and let it take the brunt of the attacks. The sound of electrical explosions filled the air as I saw Gilford letting out a volley of grenades. Around fifteen feet away from him, Eirwin was firing Banshee at the men coming out of the trucks. Flynn had his bots activated and was smashing into his foes with ease. Porifio and Meonoquanee were just providing suppressive fire.

Over the hail of bullets and explosions, I could hear faint screaming coming from inside the truck. It didn't sound like adults though, more like scared kids and teens. I scowled and activated a dose of Turbo. Quickly blitzing around, I appeared beside the guy firing at me. Pressing Dinnerbell to his temple, I pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on the truck and myself. Zipping around, I dashed to the back of the truck and ripped open the doors. Inside was a group of around ten with their arms and legs in shackles. The youngest looked to be around five and the oldest looked sixteen. It was a mixture of Faunus and Humans. The moment they looked at me with fear in their eyes and let out a horrific scream. It tore me up as I saw the younger ones crying while the older ones shielded them, expecting me to kill them right here and now. Then I got pissed off by these dirty sonsabitches for taking these kids and treatin'em like this.

Bringing the walkie talkie up, I screamed into it. "Gilford! Stop firing grenades! There are kids in the back of some of these trucks!"

"What?!" I heard him and Flynn reply as bullets zipped past me.

"I am looking into the back of one of these trucks and I see ten kids!" I shouted as I ducked for cover while slamming the door shut.

"Shit, alright then. Our mission has changed from search and destroy to a rescue mission." Flynn informed everyone. "Gilford, I need you to stop firing and stand down. Porifio, Six, you guys check all of the trucks while I distract the rest of the hostiles. Eirwin, you provide covering fire. Meonoquanee, you call in a few Bullheads."

"Copy that." We all replied then the comms went silent.

The bastard shooting at me stopped for a few seconds but that was enough time as I activated another dose of Turbo and dashed over to him. I watched in slow-motion as the guy was attempting to reload his gun. He looked over to me slowly while dropping his gun. As the Turbo wore off, I grabbed him by his neck with my hands. The mask the guy was wearing was made of thick black plastic material with white stitches over the mouth while the eyes had thick glass lenses.

Behind us, the sounds of gunshots slowly faded as I stared into the guy's eyes through the lenses. I could see the fear in his golden eyes as I strangled him. With a scowl growing on my face, I smashed the guy into the truck we were beside. Then I did it again, and again, and again. His eyes rolled back into his head as I noticed the large blood splatter on the truck. Dropping his limp body I looked around the battlefield. It appeared that Flynn was still the biggest target for the people as they ignored everyone else and focused fire on him. Eirwin just picked people off with her rifle as I saw Porifio moving towards the trucks and checking the backs of them. I let out a sigh and moved to check the truck I was by. This one didn't have any screaming coming from it so I thought it might be empty.

I was wrong.

As I opened the back of the truck a fearsome stench struck me. Reaching up, I covered my nose. It honestly smelled like a Legion slave camp with blood and bodily fluids and kerosine. Taking a peek into the back of the truck and I just felt myself get angrier. Sitting in the back of the truck, in a cage and chained up and gagged, was an emaciated young woman with bright reddish-pink hair. She looked like she was in her twenties if I had to guess but it was hard to tell without seeing her face. She was covered in dried blood and appeared to have scars all over her body with only simple scraps of fabric covering her indecent regions. On her head was a single broken horn while the other one looked similar to a cat ear. Lazily she looked up at me with dull navy blue eyes and I saw a scar across her throat. It was jagged and appeared to have been sewn back rather shoddily. The fact this girl was alive baffled me and all she did was smile at me. A sardonic and mocking smile as she started to cough up blood.

I barely heard her lowly whisper something so I walked over and knelt down to hear her better. What she said surprised me. "Help the others… Please…_"_ Her voice was barely there and it was extremely strangled as she started to cough up more blood but still smiled mockingly. I saw flashes of a similar scene in my head. Cass strung up with the Legion at all sides, her beaten and bloodied.

Reaching up, I quickly snapped the locks of her chains and caught her before she fell to the ground. She was shivering something fierce so I took off my heavy duster and wrapped her up in it. I took a handkerchief out of one of my pouches and wiped the blood from her mouth. I took out the last dose of Med-X I had and injected it into her arm. Her eyes widened for a moment before she passed out. Even while past out her smile remained and I focused my hearing so I could hear her breathing. Once her breathing evened out I started looking around the back of the truck I saw a large amount of chems, weapons, ammunition, and explosives.

"Six, report." I heard Flynn's voice over my walkie talkie.

Reaching over I picked it up and held it close. "I'm in the back of their primary supply truck. They have a good amount of chems and such. There's also an unconscious woman, appears to be in her twenties and is heavily emaciated. I'll need Porifio over here once the fighting stops."

I heard a slight growl come from the other end before Flynn spoke up. "Copy that, stay with her until the fighting stops. She might be important or dangerous to whoever these people are if she was alone."

"Roger that Sir." I replied then sat down with my back to the crates and a gaze fixed on the doors.

I'm not quite sure how long I sat there but eventually, the fighting stopped and Porifio opened the back of the truck. He seemed to be just as disgusted by the stench as I was before he climbed in. Taking out his medic's kit he started to get to work checking the woman's vitals, paying no mind to me thankfully. I just kept thinking back to Cass.

* * *

I thought back to a long time ago when Boone was still alive and we were going on a rescue mission. Cass had been taken by some Legion scouts in the middle of the streets of Freeside while she was blackout drunk. The only reason we found out was because Julie sent one of the Followers to the Lucky 38 to inform me of what happened. Instantly we were up and going, myself and Boone with Rex faithfully following at my heels. We investigated for a couple of days and discovered an old Legion outpost about ten miles southeast of Cottonwood cover. Word was that remnants of the Legion were still taking people there to be slaves and someone had seen a woman matching Cass' description was being dragged by chains by a group of fifteen Legionaries.

We traveled there as fast as we could and when we arrived we took camp half a mile away. Boone watched the movement of the troops as I got a makeshift bomb ready with duct tape and micro fusion cells. Relaying some information, Boone told me how Cass was stripped down and chained to a cross that was erected in a large pile of wood scrap and mattresses. When he told me that someone had started to light torches I threw the bomb I was building to the ground and started to rush the camp with the Survivalist's Rifle. Rex followed while Boone yelled at me that we had to think of a plan but I had ignored him. The first two went down easy as I used V.A.T.S. to blow their heads off.

The total there was larger than the fifteen seen, there were easily over thirty people there but I didn't care as I fired upon them with grim retribution. Some had nerves of steel while some of the others that saw me panicked and fled as fast as they could. Rex jumped at one of them and ripped out the bastard's throat. A couple of others were downed by Boone as he shot from a distance with his anti-material rifle. Once I took a look over to Cass and saw her beaten and covered in open wounds. All she did was give me a sardonic smirk before her head fell and she stared at the ground.

The rest of the camp was slaughtered as we mercilessly ripped them apart. Not a single man was able to escape our wrath as anyone who attempted was either ripped limb from limb by Rex or had their insides turned into their outsides by Boone. Once they were all dead I rushed over to the cross and took Cass down. She coughed up blood but chuckled lightly as she looked up to me. She muttered something and I strained myself to hear but before she could say it again she started to cough up more blood. I attempted to use some Stim-paks and Med-X but they did nothing. Her wounds were too great for the chems to work. I tried everything I could but it didn't work. I screamed out in anger as I started to punch the ground when she died and once Boone got over to me, he simply grimaced and looked to the ground. Rex whimpered and tried to console me but it didn't help. All I felt was anger and then, I simply felt nothing but a crushing emptiness.

We took her back to Vegas over the next few days and eventually buried her out in the back of the Lucky 38 where some fresh grass still existed. We couldn't make a tombstone or anything so I made a cross out of wood scrap and carved her name into it. That was a heavy day for all of us but it ignited something in me and I decided it was my job to hunt down any remnants of the Legion. It led to too many deaths that were pointless.

* * *

"Hey Six, you okay?" I was pulled out of my head by Porifio's voice as he looked over to me. He had a concerned look on his face and I simply shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Human trafficking gets to me." I replied and stood up.

Porifio nodded. "Understandable considering what you told us. If you need to take a minute, the others are outside with all of the kids. Gilford might have some smokes if you need one." He explained as he looked back at his current patient.

"That sounds like a good idea. I prefer chew but it'll work." I informed him then exited the truck. "Funny a doctor is recommendin' smokin' to someone." I chuckled lightly to myself.

"I'm not a doctor!" Porifio shouted from inside the truck which caused me to laugh more.

Looking around, I spotted the others with the group of kids. The Bullheads still hadn't arrived but the others seemed to be helping the kids and comforting the younger ones. Walking over to them, I stopped as I heard a voice.

_"You saved these people but it doesn't redeem us…_" It sounded like a whisper as I looked around to see who said it. The voice was familiar but not, kind of my voice but different somehow. I sounded younger and less heavy. "_Our punishment is due any day now Six…_" The voice whispered again and I again looked around for the source but found nothing. "_You should rest, for now, we have a long road ahead…_" The voice said one last time before the world started to blacken and I slipped from consciousness.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The others were talking when they heard a dull thud come from the truck Six and Porifio were in. Quickly Flynn readied his claws and walked over only to see Six face down in the snow. Porifio stuck his head out of the truck and swore when he saw Six on the ground. Flynn rushed over to see what was wrong but noticed that Six was simply sleeping, already snoring like a bear.

"What happened to him?" Flynn questioned his medic who shrugged.

"I have no clue, he was just leaving the truck because he didn't feel all that well with this shit, bad memories. He was going to get a cigarette from Gilford then I heard the thud." The medic explained as he exited the truck and cracked his back. "How soon will the Bullheads be here? The woman here is in serious need of proper medical attention."

"Ten minutes, try to do what you can until then. If needed, you can use your Semblance but don't overdo it." Flynn ordered which got a salute from Porifio. Leaning down Flynn attempted to pick up Six but he was heavier than his thin build let on. Gilford ran over and easily picked up Six.

As Gilford dragged Six over to the other one of the younger kids ran over to Flynn and tugged on his sleeve. When he looked down he saw a kid with red hair and purple eyes. "Is my Mama okay?" He asked.

"Who is your Mama?" Flynn asked as he knelt down to be at eye level with the boy who looked around five.

"The lady in that truck. Her name is Carmine." He answered and pointed to the truck Porifio and the young woman was in.

Flynn smiled despite the information Porifio told him. "She'll be fine. She has the best doctor in the world helping her out right now so don't you worry Little Mister." He explained softly to the boy who nodded and gave a brave face before running back to the others.

Flynn sighed deeply then watched the skies as he waited for the Bullheads to arrive. They would've taken in one of the traffickers for questioning but the last one blew his head off before he could be captured. Reaching to his belt he pulled out a flare gun and fired it in the air. Even though they gave their coordinates to the pilots, the flare gun would still be of some help considering the snowfall was picking up. Noting down the number of kids and teens there were around fifty of them. Just by looking at them it was easy to tell they were all malnourished and some were in desperate need of medical attention.

When the Bullheads arrived they were all loaded up and made their way back to Atlas where Ironwood was waiting for them. As they traveled Flynn talked to various people to get information on the group that had abducted them. According to one of the older victims, the organization was called the Bonepickers. They ran an underground slave-trade and the previous leader had been murdered in cold blood by the current leader. The leader was called Father, he was evidently a scientist that found great joy in the suffering of others. No one knew where he came from but he appeared one day and took over. The only real description he could get was that the man was pale.

Flynn scowled as he noted everything down. One thing that piqued his curiosity was that Father had a wrist-mounted computer like Six. He wasn't sure how it happened but someone came from the Wastes. If it was in a manner similar to Six he could ask him once the cyborg woke up. According to Six though the only method of travel had exploded shortly after he appeared on Remnant. Contemplating what to do he went and sat by the bench where Six was asleep. The more he thought about it, the more Flynn realized that Six probably hasn't slept in a while. Flynn just leaned back in his seat and sighed, it was going to be a long flight and he had plenty to think about now.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Who could Father be?! What could this mean for the story?! Should I shut the hell up because it's obvious that Father is the Sole Survivor?! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope it didn't seem too M rated. I'm not even sure if it could be considered that but still. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**ILikeHotDogs: Happy you didn't see any errors, let me know if you saw any in this one!**

**VGBlackwing: Now I don't want to come off as rude but the review came off as disjointed and was kind of hard to read for me but I think I understand what you meant. Six and Leon do have clashing ideals and it will be shown off better in the chapters when they finally meet. One thing they share in common though is that no matter what, evil should be punished in their eyes but they go to different extremes of the spectrum. I think I've portrayed that with this chapter and the previous ones with how Leon explained his ideology. No need to apologize for ranting, I always find it fascinating to learn what another person is thinking so if you'd like to have a discussion on this, please send me a private message because I'll happily talk about anything like that.**

**Kpmh2001: I was originally going to use it more like Bloodbending from Avatar but fuck it, I'll do that now and make it more like Bloodbourne because that'll be fun to write. I agree that RWBY was built on good fights and while I'm not the biggest fan of the show now and days, I do think some of the fights from the earlier seasons still look cool and I'll try not to ruin any fights where Leon uses his Semblance, next chapter will actually have a fight where he uses it so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyway, as I said before I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think because I'm always curious about your opinions on my work. Have a good evening, day, afternoon, so on so forth. See y'all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here with a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. Like I stated in the last chapter, this one will be all about Leon. The next chapter will finally get to the actual beginning of RWBY. Also, this chapter takes place parallel to the previous one time wise. Anyway, let's get to it.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Leon walked a few feet behind Amber once more. She hadn't said a word to him since she found out about the blood-drinking earlier in the morning. He didn't mind honestly but the occasional looks over her shoulder at him to make sure he wasn't about to eat her annoyed him. Once it happened again he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not going to kill you dammit." He huffed out with a scowl as he took out a cigarette.

She gave him a small glare. "You might with second-hand smoke."

Rolling his eyes, Leon lit the cigarette. "Cry me a river. I'm not going to quit for you."

"You put out that cigarette for Sally last week." Amber shot back, starting to get frustrated with him.

"Yeah well, if your adopted kid didn't want you doing something around them you'd listen right?" He replied.

Amber stopped and turned around while crossing her arms. "Now I don't want to be rude but you seemed a lot nicer that day. Why are you being a prick?"

Leon just chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm nicer to kids than I am to adults. Treating kids like trash isn't something I'm going to do. Like I said though, I don't care if you hate me. You don't sign my paychecks."

"Is the only thing you care about money? You seem like a greedy asshole to me."

"Well money can do a lot of things in this world and I have to amass a good sum so friends of mine have a proper place to live where they won't be bothered by others." He explained plainly, his tone even and his eyes bored.

"Based on how you act, who would be friends with you?!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Oh, thieves, info-brokers, dirty police officers, ex-military members who got dishonourable discharges, mercenaries, scientists, my Wife and kid, a dog, a barber. Want me to go on? I got a few more to mention." He laughed as he told her, her annoyance just amusing him.

She just let out a huff and shook her head. "It's pointless to get mad at someone who doesn't care. Let's just continue, the village I planned on visiting shouldn't be that far from here. Couple hours at most."

With that, she turned back around and resumed walking with Leon a few feet behind her. Out of the corner of his eye, Leon noticed a few glowing eyes watching from the shadows. Reaching out with his Semblance he just felt around to see if anything unusual was nearby. By what he felt, nearby were around eight Grimm; Six Beowolves and two Alphas. Slinging Victory over his shoulder and pulling out Zhu-Rong and firing a few bullets around at the Grimm. Amber instantly pulled out her staff and looked back at him quickly. Motioning around, Leon pointed out where the nearest Grimm were before they all jumped out and attacked them.

Before one could pounce on Amber she saw it suspended in the air. Blackish red blood was pulled out from the Grimm and Leon started to puppeteer it as if it was a macabre marionette. Around Leon was a wild and erratic yellowish-orange aura, something akin to electricity surging to be specific. Amber slammed her staff into the Beowolves' face, shattering the mask, and killing it instantly. As the body began to disintegrate Leon ripped the remaining blood from the body before it fully disappeared. He formed it into a small perfect sphere above his head and continued to fight. The eight Beowolves quickly turned into twenty as more appeared from the forest. Using V.A.T.S. he targeted the heads of four of the Grimm before quickly firing the bullets.

With a bored look, he continued to fire at anything that came near. Eventually, Boarbatusks and Ursa started to come out and fight with them. It was easy for the duo due to their respective training regiments. Ozpin must've been one hell of a teacher because Leon was impressed with Amber's fighting skills. Eventually, the area they were in became too crowded and the pair started to run out of the forest with a hoard of Grimm at their heels. Using some of the blood from the orb above him, Leon shot out needles of solidified blood back at the hoard. It didn't stop many but the ones it did stop proved to be a tripping hazard for the rest. Amber conjured flames and fired deadly fireballs back at the Grimm which caused a great deal more damage than Leon was able but it wasn't a contest for them.

Eventually, they made their way to a large open field on the outside of the forest. In the far distance, Leon was able to see smoke columns. When Amber finally stopped running Leon continued until he was about twenty feet from her. Once he was a decent distance away from her, he holstered Zhu-Rong and pulled out Victory. Reaching onto his belt he pulled out a magazine loaded with armour piercing rounds. Waiting for a moment, he took a deep breath and lined up one of his shots. When three Beowolves were lined up he took the shot and watched as all three fell a second later and turned to dust. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Amber started to float off the ground as storm clouds started to form overhead.

Lightning bolts started to rain down from the sky and struck down most of the hoard. Chuckling, Leon continued to fire at the ones that were able to get near Amber. Before they could turn to dust he would use his Semblance and rip the blood from some of them. This fight continued on for the next half hour as more and more added to the mass. Eventually, they were all dead and gone leaving the duo breathing heavier than before. Amber cracked her back and walked over to Leon; Keeping her eyes on the orb of blood he formed which was now the size of a beach ball. Waving his hand, Leon brought the orb down to his chest and observed it. Even though he had complete control of the orb, it seemed to writhe and fight against his control. He chuckled again and reached his cupped hand into the orb and took some of it out.

"What are you even going to do with that?" Amber questioned suspiciously as she continued to stare at the orb.

Leon brought his cupped hand up to his lips and took a sip. Swashing it around his mouth, he tried to see if it had any taste. While regular blood had a strong taste and scent of iron, this blood was practically tasteless. One thing that Amber didn't notice was how his left eye briefly flickered from blue to a yellow-red. "Trying something new. Honestly, I don't really deal with Grimm most of the time. For some reason, they seem to shy away from me." He answered with his usual bored tone.

Amber just stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you insane?! You just drank the blood of creatures made from the worst emotions of people!" She exclaimed while strapping her staff to her back.

"According to the many therapists and psychologists I've met with, I am legally insane and should be thrown in the nearest psych ward for the rest of my life." He answered casually as he started to drink the rest of the blood from the orb.

"I am not surprised by that at all." She replied with a deadpan tone. "Why did Ozpin hire you again?"

"I'm a good person."

"Yet your friend's list is full of criminals."

"The best way to learn about the Underworld is to submerge yourself in it. Shall we continue on our way now?"

Amber just let out another sigh but nodded. Their walk to the village once again entered silence with Leon a few feet behind her. Traveling for two hours they arrived in the village. Most villagers seemed to be just waking up around now and going to open their small stores and stuff of that nature. There was a good mix of faunus and humans which caused a small smile to appear on Amber's face. Running around was a group of kids kicking a soccer ball around. Nearby there was an inn that the duo entered.

The inside of the inn had a small bar area with six stools and two tables. The tables looked like they were just slices from a log with the bark still on them. Standing behind the bar was a rather slim blonde man with a long leopard tail. He offered them a smile as the duo sat at one of the tables. Walking over he offered them both menus and threw up a few hand signs. Amber gave him a confused look while Leon threw a few back at him that caused him to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're doing." She told them as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"He signed that he was deaf but if we looked at him as we spoke he'd be able to read our lips. I signed back that I heard him loud and clear." Leon replied casually then looked back to the man. "I'll take black coffee. The strongest you have." He informed him then turned back to the menu.

"Oh, okay then," She said then looked over to the man. "Sorry. I'll take tea with honey." She ordered then looked back to her menu after the man nodded to her. "So you know sign language?"

Leon nodded. "Learned when I was still in that cult I grew up in. My Dad had me learn so we could pass secret messages back and forth. I also taught it to my girlfriend at the time so we could sneak messages by her prick of a dad."

"Ah." Was all that Amber replied before focusing on the menu.

They went silent once more after that as they looked at the menu. Most of the breakfast items looked good to Amber but Leon didn't really care. What the food was didn't matter when you lost your sense of taste over eight years ago. It actually depressed him. On Remnant, he was able to smell so many delicious foods and learned a thing or two about cooking but that didn't matter. He honestly forgot how most foods tasted. Texture was the only reminder but even when he tried a hot sauce from Vacuo he wasn't even able to feel the heat.

When the waiter brought their drinks the pair ordered. Amber ordered a rather large breakfast which included five eggs and three pancakes. Leon just ordered a couple of fresh apples. They ate in relative silence with the only real sound being the occasional clink of porcelain cups onto saucers and the waiter refilling their drinks. Leon looked out the window as he ate and smiled as he saw kids running around and playing and mothers chasing after them. Back in Vault 101 he didn't really play any games with the others since he was normally helping his Dad with his work. A small twinge of jealousy bit the back of his brain for some reason as he watched but he just chuckled and looked away.

Amber looked up from her food when she heard him chuckle and noticed a somber look in his eyes. She was about to say something when Leon set his cup down on the saucer and stood from his chair.

"I'm going to step outside for a smoke." He abruptly said and walked out of the room.

"Okay…" She awkwardly said as she just stared at his leaving form, the dull thud from the door closing being the only sound.

Once he was outside, Leon leaned against the wall and reached into his coat. The pack of cigarettes was partly crushed with a smokey skull and _Death's Head_ written below it. Taking out a cigarette he slipped the pack back inside his coat and pulled out a lighter that had the words _Bitter Sweet _written in chipping red paint. Smirking, he lit the cigarette and took a drag from it. People stared at him as they walked by and offered him a friendly wave despite his appearance. As he let out a small puff of smoke he felt something gently hit his leg. Looking down he saw the soccer ball and a group of kids running over to him. Kicking his foot under the ball, he launched it five feet in the air then started bouncing on his knees.

"Sorry lady, could we please have our ball back?" A little faunus boy with mouse ears asked.

Leon let out a harsh cough and dropped the ball before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Sorry bud, but I'm not a girl." He explained as he held his sides, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Looking mortified, the boy covered his mouth and began to profusely apologize before Leon held his hand up. "No need to apologize, I honestly get that a lot. Here." He said then kicked the ball back to the boy.

"Could you show us how to do that?" A little human girl asked and Leon smiled in response, putting out his cigarette and nodding.

"Of course, see you do it like this." He explained and showed them how to kick the ball up and start bouncing it on his knee before stopping and passing it to the little girl.

She tried to do it how she saw him and was successful after her third attempt before the little boy spoke up again. "Um… Mister… Are you a Huntsmen?" He asked shily.

Leon nodded with a small shrug. "You could say I am. I'm kind of like a Huntsmen but I usually hunt down bad people that hurt others. I'm a Regulator." He explained and took the badge off of his coat to show them to which they stared at in awe.

"Can we hold it?" The little girl asked innocently to which Leon simply handed it to her.

"That's so cool!" Another little boy exclaimed as he ran over and looked at the badge. "I wish I had something that cool!"

Leon laughed and smiled at them. "How about you guys keep it then? You can use it to play sheriffs and robbers." He offered which caused them to look up at him wide-eyed.

"Really?" the little mouse-eared boy asked with a large smile. Leon just nodded in response. "Thanks!" The trio then exclaimed and then they ran off to play more.

Amber watched from the doorway of the inn and smiled slightly before silently moving back inside. Leon continued to stand outside and smoke another cigarette before going back inside, Amber not commenting on what she had witnessed. Shortly after, Amber had finished eating and they had gotten rooms at the inn. While Amber went to take a shower Leon had gone around the village to get some supplies and see if there were any problems going on around the area. Nearby in one of the farming fields, there was an attack by some Grimm recently and one of the farmers had died before a Huntsman was able to step in. The poor man had actually been buried just two days ago so Leon went and paid his respects for a man he had never met.

Generally in Leon's opinion, when someone died, there was usually a reason for it. Raiders attacking caravans, an argument that went too far, an attack by Deathclaws that happened because someone wasn't prepared. He used to not care but now, on Remnant, he saw a real meaning to life and death. Senseless slaughter used to not make him bat an eye, now it churned his stomach. He made sure that the only people he killed were guilty now and he even had a couple of encounters with people trying to get revenge for their dead friends. The concept of monsters made from the worst emotions of man bewildered, baffled, and angered him greatly.

`He knew it made no sense to get angry over something like that but he didn't care about that. Grimm were just mindless beasts that fed on the negativity in his eyes. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he bought some dried foods and went back to the inn. The innkeeper was a short, portly old woman with a kind smile that offered him a friendly hello as he went up the stairs. Entering his room, he took off his duster and draped it over the chair. Kicking off his boots, he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Taking off his shirt he saw a few scars on his chest and stomach. Each one he remembered how he got vividly.

One on his left shoulder was from the first time he was shot. The pain was surreal and occasionally he still felt it. To the left of where Bittercup's name was tattooed was a scar from a stabbing by a chemmed out junkie. Despite his shitty luck in life, he was lucky it missed his heart. If he had been stabbed in the heart then he never would've even met Bittercup and found his bastard of a Dad. Aside from the scars though, he had a decent number of tattoos.

On his ribs on the right side of his torso was the Tunnel Snakes symbol. Butch had convinced him to get that tattooed on him. Leon felt the guy that did it though had done a shitty job so he touched it up and fixed it. If there was anything he enjoyed about being in Vault 101, it had been his job. Somehow the G.O.A.T. had deemed his job would be as a tattoo artist. He always enjoyed drawing growing up so getting a job like that actually made him happy. Another tattoo he had was the poem his Aunt Beatrice had written for him on his tenth birthday. Tattooed on his back was a sun during an eclipse. The first time he witnessed that he believed that the sun had turned into a black hole.

Stripping down, he jumped in the showered and washed quickly then dried off and went back into his room after getting dressed in more casual clothes. Sitting at the small table, Leon took out his scroll and dialed Sally's number while he put his hair up in a towel. After a few moments, she answered the call and he was greeted by her and Dogmeat, both smiling; Well, as good as a dog can smile in Dogmeat's case.

"Hey Sally, how's everything going?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hiya Captain, everything's going well. Mercury is actually with one of the professors' right now training. Can't remember the guy really but he has a big mustache. Past few days he's actually been training with all of the professors." She explained as she scratched behind Dogmeat's ear.

Leon smiled slightly. "Glad to hear that. Should be good for him. When are you going to train with him?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow! I'm still going to become a Huntress so I'll be as strong as you. I wanna help you wake up Bittercup one day, she's such a nice lady." She explained as Dogmeat chimed in with a bark.

"Yes, yes she is. You too Dogmeat." He replied to the mutt who barked a couple more times. "What? You'd think I'd lie about that? I'm hurt girl." He replied, feigning hurt in his voice which caused Dogmeat to whimper. "I'm just messing with you."

"How do you understand her? I still haven't figured out how." Sally asked with a small huff.

Leon shrugged. "I don't really know, I've just always been able to understand animals. Maybe it was a mutation from when I was born out in the Wastes. So you three are doing okay?" He asked and got a nod in response. "That's good. Listen, I gotta go. I have a few other calls to make but know I'm thinking about all of you." He told her.

Sally just smiled. "Alrighty Captain, I'll see you next week. Be safe!" She said then the call ended.

Leaning back in his chair even more than before Leon yawned a bit then dialed another number into his scroll. First, he called Junior who informed him Six Sustrai wasn't the man he was looking for. That annoyed him but he understood Frank wouldn't be an easy man to find the pale fucker but his curiosity peaked. There was another Wastelander he didn't know about currently on Remnant. After that, he called Elliot to see how Mothership Zeta was doing. Elliot told him everything was fine but they'd need another shipment of food delivered to their usual pick up spot. The next call was to his usual food supplier, that call was simple really. Finally, he made a call to a barbershop in Vale.

When the call was answered he saw a familiar face which caused him to smile. "Hey man, how ya doin'?" Butch's voice rung through the scroll. He still had the pompadour but now he also had a light beard.

"I'm doing alright, currently on a job. How's the shop?" Leon replied as he sat up a bit.

"Ah, it's goin' great. People still love the Tunnel Snakes. Occasionally some of the older customers ask about ya, wantin' a tattoo ya know. Think you'll be able to stop by one day? I'll pay ya and people would be happy about it." He explained as he sent down some scissors and grabbed a straight razor.

Leon raised his eyebrow. "Are you working right now? Why the hell are you talking on the scroll?"

Butch laughed. "You know I ain't gonna fuck this up, Leon. I've never messed up once while cuttin' hair or givin' a man a shave. I gotta go though, I'll call you later." He explained.

"Well, have fun man. I'll be waiting for that call." Leon said then ended the call.

Letting out a sigh, he looked around the room. It was nice, a light calming shade of blue. Reaching over to his beg, he set it on the table and started to get to work on repairing his weapons. A thought entered Leon's mind, this would be his life for the next few years. Chuckling to himself, he continued his work silently, using his Semblance to reach out and sense his surroundings and make sure that Amber was fine. He didn't notice how his left eye had flicked from blue to yellow-red.

**And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, as I stated the next chapter will finally be getting to the beginning of RWBY. Anyway, let's get to the reviews!**

**ILikeHotDogs: Hope this isn't that rushed, anyway glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Kpmh2001: Glad I have your attention, you'll learn more as the story continues. Also, you're correct in your assumption of being incorrect for what Six is dealing with.**

**Anyway, as I said before I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review because I'm always interested in learning what people thought of the chapter. Also, I don't think I have to mention it but I will anyway. I hope y'all stay safe with what is going on in the world with Covid-19. Anyway, I hope you all have a good morning, evening, afternoon and etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be the intro into the actual series finally. After nine prologue type chapters it's finally happening, guess I kept y'all waiting. Now, a little disclaimer. I was originally going to have Emerald be at Atlas, and Mercury at Beacon. I've decided against this and I'll be setting both groups at Beacon so I don't tear my hair out. Also the outfits Emerald and Mercury wear are just like the ones from the show with slight modifications. Anyway, let's get to it!**

**Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The past five and a half years had been some of the best she had in Emerald's opinion but she felt like everything was going to be weird now. She had been with Six since she was 12 so leaving her older brother behind in Atlas felt strange. Currently she sat on a Bullhead which was taking potential Beacon students from Atlas to Vale, with her were Fianna and Lothur. Honestly, she was relieved that those two also chose Beacon over Atlas because without them she wouldn't know what to do. Lothur was sleeping on their bags while Fianna sat while texting Vivian on her scroll. Emerald would've been texting Six and letting him know how everything was going but he had been busy the past couple of days as she made her way to Vale. Around three years ago he was made a Specialist in the military and now had to attend meetings and such with Flynn regularly. Luckily though, the duo were able to see them off the other morning along with Fianna's grandmother.

Her nerves were getting to her but she knew that soon they'd be landing and they'd be starting their education sooner. Patting the revolver on her hip, Emerald smiled as she calmed down somewhat. The first pair of revolvers Six had made were at her hips hanging from beat up leather holsters. They weren't fancy like the ones she had made herself but the simplicity in their design were comforting in a strange way. The pair looked similar to Six's Mysterious Magnum but chambered to be a .357 rather than a .44. Over her usual outfit was a sleeveless dark green duster with a large emerald emblazoned on the back. Six had given her the duster before she boarded the Bullhead and she hadn't taken it off since.

Outside the window she was able to see the Tower of Beacon in all of its glory which caused her to move over and shake Lothur awake. He let out a growl as he rolled over on the bags, slapping Emerald in the face with his tail in the process. Annoyed by him, she lifted her foot and kicked him off the bags. With a heavy thud and a yelp, Lothur shot up with a glare as he towered over her.

"Oi!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms and hardened his glare. "Why'd you do that?" Emerald silently pointed out the window which caused him to look over. "Oh… We're here, why didn't you try to shake me awake?"

"She did, you just wouldn't wake up." Fianna answered as she stood up and put her scroll away. Even though she was shorter than the two, she was easily able to get and hold their attention. "Lothur could you carry the heavier bags for us?"

"Oh come on! Your bag weighs sixty pounds, mine weighs eighty, and Emerald's weighs another sixty. Then there's our weapons, you don't expect me to carry everything do ya?" He questioned which just got an impish grin from the black eyed girl. "Fuck you Fianna." He muttered quietly as he started to collect the bags.

Emerald and Fianna looked at each other and after a minute they started to laugh heavily which caused Lothur to join in. Eventually they got their own bags and started to make their way to the exit. As they walked by they saw a hologram of the Headmistress of Beacon discussing some stuff about the school which caused them to take pause before getting off the Bullhead once it was docked. Stepping off they saw a large amount of returning and new students walking around with bags and weapons at their sides. Looking around they were honestly amazed by all of the people there. Taking a deep breath, the trio started to make their way through the crowds and towards the auditorium.

The sounds of _aws_ and barking drew the trio's attention as they looked over to the side. They saw a blonde girl with three dogs around her. The pups looked like mutts and happily barked as they were showered with attention while the girl laughed and talked to some of the people around her. Her outfit was also eye-catching for the male students; It consisted of a white crop-top vest with black shoulder pads and a red stripe going up each arm, thick leather gloves, white pants with a red stripe going up each leg, a large black belt, and thigh high boots. Hanging off of a strap on her back was a strange looking rifle.

Off to the side stood Mercury with his hands in his pockets and a bored, yet observant, expression. Occasionally people would shoot him a glance but quickly grew bored of the grey haired teen. He didn't care though as one of the pups ran over to him. Smirking he knelt down and started to pet the mutt. A studded grey collar held a dog tag that read _Zeus_ rattled as Mercury pet him. Feeling the hairs of the back of his neck stand up, he looked up and saw Emerald staring at him. He simply raised his eyebrow to her which caused her to quickly look away and catch up with her friends.

"Oh, Zeus is with you!" Sally exclaimed as she ran over to him with Dogmeat and the other pup, Jupiter, at her heels.

"Of course he is, he's my good boy you know." He replied as he stood up with Zeus looking alert. "Come on, let's get to the auditorium. Ozpin said there was a big announcement." He said then started to walk to the building.

"Uh-huh!" Sally replied and followed behind him with the pups.

Shortly before noon the auditorium was filled with all of the potential students and standing on the stage were all of the professors. Sally and Mercury noticed something different though with the professors; Leon stood with them with his usual bored expression. Their eyes went wide once they saw him. The last time they saw him was around six months ago when he and Amber were visiting Ozpin, well, Amber visited Ozpin; Leon went down to Juniors' club to meet up with the man for a drink and to talk to Torchwick.

After Ozpin finished his little 'speech', Glynda spoke up. "Before I tell you where you all will be staying for the evening, I am happy to announce Beacon's first Faunus Professor. Everyone please give a round of applause for our new biology Professor Leon Rivers. He's informed me he has a few things he'd like to say to you all." With that, she stepped away from the podium as the applause filled the room.

Leon walked over to the podium as he lit a cigarette which caused people to gasp, and then he spoke up. "I don't have much to say at the moment other than I am happy to've been accepted as a teacher here at Beacon. I'd say I'm thrilled for the new year, which I am, but there is something I really want to say. I will not tolerate any form of racism. If you have comments, you best keep them to yourself and be quiet because no one gives a damn about the bullshit you have to say." He said then walked off the stage leaving the crowd in stunned silence. Glynda quickly ran over to the podium to apologize and tell the students where to go for the night.

"I think he'll be my favourite teacher." Yang finally spoke up after a few moments of silence which caused Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune to shoot her weird looks. "What?"

"Well…" Ruby started then told her sister of their encounter with the teacher.

_Earlier in the Beacon courtyard, Weiss looked up in surprise and anger at the man holding her arm up with one hand, and her vial of dust in the other. The dark skinned man glared at her with his lone, piercing, cold blue eye; His left eye had a grey eyepatch covering it. He was dressed like a doctor but had a lit cigarette hanging from his lips which were in the form of a scowl._

* * *

_ Yanking her arm away, she turned and shoved her finger in his face. "Who do you think you are!? Do you know who I am?! Also you're on a school campus! You shouldn't be smoking!" She yelled, her anger and annoyance from Ruby overwhelming her senses temporarily._

_ Looking at her, he simply blew smoke in her face which caused her to recoil and cough. "To answer your first question," He started as he inhaled more smoke. "My name is Leon Rivers but you can call me Professor Rivers. I teach biology." He stated and let out another cloud. "Second, you're Weiss Schnee. Don't think I'm going to give you special treatment because of your family. Frankly, I find most of the stuff your family has done to've been deplorable and I personally hate your dad with a passion cause of the shit he's done; So throw that shit around to someone who cares. Finally, I'm a teacher and Ozpin gave me the okay as long as I don't throw my buds on the ground so I can smoke here as much as I damn well please." He finished and inhaled another puff of smoke. "So Ms. Schnee, have anything to say for yourself?"_

_ Weiss' eyes widened as a look of horror dawned on her face. Place her hands together, she started to speak. "I am so sorry I didn't know you were a teacher here! You kind of look like a school nurse!" She profusely apologized, fearing being potentially expelled before she even made it in._

_ "Auditorium, go there now and wait for Ozpin's speech. Now," He ordered which she listened to promptly. Ruby looked as if she was about to say something until Leon looked at her and froze her in place with his gaze. "You,"_

_ "Y-yes?" Ruby replied warily._

_ "Pay attention to where you're walking, we don't need something blowing up the courtyard because someone is off in lalaland." He told her seriously before looking away and starting to walk off. "Now start making your way to the auditorium." He ordered as he finally let out the cloud of smoke he was holding in._

_ "Y-yes sir!" Ruby called to him before running off towards the auditorium._

_Jaune and Blake stood off to the side in stunned silence. Jaune was simply baffled by how Leon acted and Blake having heard Leon's name while she was in the White Fang. The man was practically a myth to them, he had supposedly killed some of the more radical members in the past by draining all of the blood from their bodies as a message; Blake wasn't sure if it was true but seeing him made her believe it was possible. Ozpin didn't mention anything about him while they were discussing her entrance into Beacon but she had a feeling he already knew about some of the stuff Leon had done. Roaring laughter and heavy thuds pulled their attention away though as they saw a dark haired girl and boy, resting their arms on each other so they wouldn't fall over._

_ The boy was tall with black scales over his arms and dark armour with a bright blue core in the chest piece cladding his body. The girl on the other hand wore a crop top and high waisted jeans unbuttoned, only being held up by a large belt with a giant, golden belt buckle. A runt-sack was at each of their feet along with weapon cases._

_ "Oh god Drakon, that was honestly one of the greatest things I've ever seen. The fact it happened to a Schnee made it even better." The girl said as her laughter died down and she finally opened her eyes. Strange thing about her eyes though were the spirals in her iris'._

_ "Agreed Mindy, that was great." The boy, Drakon replied as he stood to his full height. "Hopefully we can see that more in the future." He said as he picked up his bags._

_ Mindy smiled widely and her tongue flicked out of her mouth, similar to a serpents'. "I feel like we will." She said with a slight hiss afterwards._

_ Jaune simply stared as the duo walked off and spoke up. "Do you know them?" He asked what he thought was Blake but when he turned to see no one was there. "Where did she go?" He asked no one in particular before shaking his head and making his way to the auditorium._

* * *

Yang just stared at the trio wide-eyed. "Are you three serious?" Which the trio nodded in response. "Well then…" She said as she scratched the back of her head. "I guess he might suck then." Hearing that caused Sally to gasp loudly which caused the group to look over to her and Mercury.

"I am so sorry about that!" She exclaimed as she walked over to them while putting her hands together in an apologetic way. "He usually isn't like that I swear, he just doesn't sleep a lot and when he doesn't sleep he can be pretty grumpy." She explained hurriedly. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?"

Weiss simply raised her eyebrow. "How do you know that scoundrel?"

Sally chuckled awkwardly as she parted her hands and scratched the back of her head. A vein bulged from her forehead as she spoke. "He's my adopted dad so could you please not call him a scoundrel? It's kind of rude."

"Sorry to hear he adopted you. Maybe you can teach him some manners and I'll consider not calling him that." Weiss replied with a hmph.

Mercury looked over to Sally and started to laugh. "Oh you just woke up a demon, Ice Queen. Have fun."

Sally's face was now seething as she glared at the heiress. "Alright you snotty, snobby, spoiled, rich bitch! How about you learn some goddamn manners?! You have enough money so you could pay someone to fucking teach you!" She growled out which took Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune aback while Yang and Mercury laughed.

Weiss glared at her as she readjusted herself. "Who gave you the right to judge me?!" She shot back.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to judge my adopted dad when you were swinging Dust around like an idiot and he stopped you!? Seriously! You're getting pissed off because you fucked something up and he made sure no one was injured! Are you five!? Grow the fuck up!" Sally all but screamed which caused a huge argument between her and Weiss while Yang, Ruby, and Jaune slipped away.

The argument drew the attention of some of the professors, specifically Leon and Glynda.

"I assume anger issues run in the family? She hasn't done anything like that in the past few years." Glynda asked, clearly annoyed, Leon who shook his head.

"Not quite sure, I never met her parents. She's heard my outbursts though so that might be where she picked it up." He explained as he scratched his chin.

"Well, I'll deal with this. I can't expect you to remain unbiased in this situation. Also, you can't smoke in here. I know what Ozpin said but this is the auditorium." She said with an exasperated sigh as she went and broke up the argument.

"Good idea." He replied and put out his cigarette. Looking to his left he saw Mercury walking over. "Hey kid, how've you been?"

Mercury shrugged. "Better more or less. Why didn't you mention you were starting as a teacher here? Sally will probably be upset when she asks about it."

"Well, I can't say really. Ozpin just offered the job, that's the most I can say." Leon explained then looked over to see the situation slowly diminishing. Sally didn't look as angry now which put a small smile on his face. "Good luck tomorrow Merc."

"Thanks Leon." Mercury replied and smiled slightly.

"Leon!" Sally yelled as she ran over and tackled him with a hug.

Letting out a gasp and a cough as he was knocked to the ground. "Hey kid." He replied as he loosely hugged her. Looking up he saw Glynda walking over to them.

"Make sure you don't have another outburst like that again Ms. Skyfire." She sternly said as she glared down at the pair.

Giving her a thumbs up, Sally got to her feet. "Again, I'm sorry about that." She said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Good, now I'll leave you three alone. Don't forget you're sleeping in the ballroom tonight." Glynda told her then walked off, going to Ozpin's office to discuss the next day's initiation.

Standing up and looking at his Pipboy, Leon looked to Mercury and Sally. "We have a few hours, do you guys wanna go get lunch? We need to catch up." He asked which got a nod in response from the two.

* * *

Far away from Beacon, in a remote part of Vale's wilderness a camp was being sat up. Pitching a tent was an older Six with Gilford. Around his eyes were small wrinkles and his goatee had grown to a grizzly adams beard. He was wearing his old snake skin boots and a long duster over his ballistic vest. Emblazoned on the back was an Old World flag with a 21 in a spade replacing the star. Over sitting at a radio was Flynn who was talking with some people on the other end.

Setting up another tent was Porifio and Erwin, Meonquanee was starting a fire to cook up some lunch. There were a couple of other soldiers there but Six didn't know their names. The two young men were new to their division. In the past few years, Flynn's team had been practically promoted to Specialists in regards to the Bonepickers. A few days prior Six and Flynn had been called into Ironwood's office.

The Vale government had been getting reports that the Bonepickers were kidnapping people in villages around the city and even a couple of people from Vale itself. Requesting the assistance of Atlas, Ironwood sent Flynn's team to deal with the problem and investigate where the group was hiding out. The group had arrived the day prior in Vale and set off almost instantly.

Currently they were a couple of miles outside of a village known as Evergreen that had been hit hard by the Bonepickers. The group had decided they'd go undercover and pose as two teams of huntsmen passing through the area. Their camp would of course be their base for the foreseeable future.

As he lifted another post, Six looked over to Erwin who offered him a smile. Within the past year and a half the pair had started a small relationship. The rest of the team knew but the two were still quiet about it. Most people gave the pair strange looks; One was a Faunus while the other was a Cyborg but they generally ignored what others thought. During that time though Erwin became the third person on Remnant to know of Six's origins. At first she thought he was joking, then insane but eventually with the help of Emerald and Flynn Six was able to convince her.

Gilford elbowed Six a bit and chuckled when the Courier went back to what they were doing quickly; His cheeks slightly reddened. They finished putting the tent up about fifteen minutes later, then Six went to help Meonquanee with the cooking. The quiet woman simply nodded to him as he started to cut some vegetables. Their attention was pulled away though when they could hear Flynn nearly shouting into the radio mic.

"What do you mean you can't send anyone to assist us if we encounter the Bonepickers?" He practically growled into the mic. After a couple moments of silence from their captain, he spoke once more. "Then don't tell us in the first place that you'll give us reinforcements." He said then hung the radio up.

"Fuckin' christ. Ya'd expect'em to keep to their word ya know?" Six commented as he went back to cutting carrots.

"Yep." Meonquanee replied curtly as she went back to work.

They finished preparing their ingredients within ten minutes then Meonquanee started to cook. Six offered to help but was quickly refused; Most of the team didn't trust his sense of taste given how he liked to eat 'weird' things. If it wasn't expired yet then it was good to eat in Six's eyes. Of course though, seeing him eat month old chips and stuff of that nature didn't really make the others agree.

Soon the sun hung low in the sky and the rest of the team started to get to work. That night Six and Gilford would stand guard at the camp while Erwin and Meonquanee would go to Evergreen. Six sat at one side of the camp with Dinnerbell at the ready while Gilford sat at the other end with Dirgesinger. The night seemed like it would be a quiet one.

* * *

**Leon's P.O.V.**

As I stepped out of the small noodle shop with Emerald and Mercury in tow, we talked some but were mostly silent. Making our way to the Bullhead docks I bumped into an older woman with short brown-black hair; Parts of it were greying. While she stayed standing, of course my luck be damned, I fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." She said as she offered me her hand. I offered mine and she helped me up but once I was to my feet she wouldn't let go.

"Um thanks but you don't have to hold onto me." I said as I attempted to rip my arm away from her.

"I have a question for you." She spoke up and I noticed two men behind her. One was a dark skinned man with dreaded hair while the other was a white guy with blonde hair.

"Yeah? What?" I replied as I finally ripped away from her iron grasp.

She took a deep breath then pointed at my Pipboy. "Where'd you get that? An old friend of ours has one that looks just like it and we've been looking for him for a while." She asked which caused me to gasp slightly but I hid it.

"It was a gift from my tenth birthday. And no, I don't know anyone with something like this." I lied then looked back at Sally and Mercury. "Let's get going kids. I gotta get you two back to Beacon before Glynda realises I took you guys down here the day before initiation." I ordered and quickly started to walk away from the suspicious group.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The trio watched as Leon, Mercury, and Sally quickly ran off towards the Bullhead docks. The woman looked towards the two men and sighed.

"Seems like those rumours weren't true." The woman spoke up, somber in her tone.

"Don't worry Veronica. We'll find him eventually." The blond man said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Arcade." She replied as she smiled at the doctor.

The dark skinned man just started to walk off. "Let's get back to the hotel. I'll call Carmine to let her know we didn't find him." He said as he walked away.

"Got it Ulysses." Arcade replied as he and Veronica started to follow after the other Courier.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. I hit a bit of writer's block with this one and I wanted to include Beacon's initiation in this chapter but that'll have to be the next one. Before we get to the review, yes Sally is wearing the Nuka-Girl suit from Nuka-world. It just seemed fitting cause space ya know? Anyway onto the review.**

**ILikeHotDogs: It's going good, glad you liked the chapter and I'll try to keep it up.**

** Now like I always say, please leave a review because I love to read what y'all think. The next chapter should be out in about a week or so. Anyway, have a good morning, evening, day, etc.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter. Glad to see people enjoyed the previous chapter. This one won't include much Six or Leon really so I hope that doesn't upset people. Also, sorry about this being later than I promised but I post this it'll have been a year since my great granddad died and it's getting to me once more. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The first people to wake up the day of the initiation were Mercury and Sally. Sally always woke up early in the morning and she'd wake up Mercury. It usually resulted in him yelling at her and trying to kick her for dragging him by his leg. Quickly running to the cafeteria, the pair ate then went to the bathrooms to get ready. Once they finished, they met up in the locker room and got their weapons out.

Sally smiled as she looked down at her weapon. As she trained in Beacon with Mercury, she learned how to modify and create weapons. Her weapon was one of Leon's old laser rifles. She modified it to use a combination of ice dust and energy cells to fire blue lasers that had multiple settings. Two of the settings could either freeze things with ice dust or burn them with lasers. She dubbed it her Cozmo Cannon. The only problem with it though was the fact that it didn't have a melee weapon form; For that she had Dogmeat, Zeus, and Jupiter.

Speaking of her pups, she went and collected them from her usual room. It was a bit larger than the normal dorm rooms and had a small fenced-in backyard specifically for the pups. When she and Mercury arrived, the trio of canines went crazy and started to run over to the entrance to the fence. Opening it up, Dogmeat and Jupiter tackled Sally while Zeus ran over to Mercury.

"Oh who're my good babies?" Sally cooed as she leaned up and scratched behind their ears. The two dogs simply barked and licked her face.

Mercury just leaned a bit and scratched Zeus' ears. "Good boy." He simply said then started to walk to the cliffs where the initiation will start. Zeus followed at his heels and barked happily.

Once Sally noticed him walking off, she quickly got up and chased after him with her pups following behind. Eventually, the rest of the others woke up and went about their morning. When Emerald woke up she saw Fianna already awake and struggling to wake up Lothur. She simply giggled a bit and went to get ready. As she walked around she noticed a guy as tall as Lothur with black scales on the back of her arms. Looking at him, she felt something tug at her memory. Walking over to the boy, she smiled.

"Hey there." She greeted casually with a wave that got his attention.

He looked over and offered a smile. "Hi. Do I know you?" He asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

Emerald shook her head. "No, but I think you might know my older brother. A few years ago he was on a mission on an island and he said he found a boy that looks kind of like you. Is your name Drakon Marvos?"

Drakon was taken back a bit but nodded. "Yeah, that would be me. Your brother was that guy that shot the pale dude in the chest?"

"Yep. Glad to see you're doing well." She said as her smile grew.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better than I was back then. Next time you see your brother tell him I said thanks." He told her then started to walk off.

"Will do!" She replied then started to make her way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When she entered the cafeteria she saw some guy with rusty red hair wearing shiny armour with a white coat underneath. That wasn't a strange thing of course, oh no, it was the massive stack of pancakes he had. Emerald could feel her eyes practically bulging out of her skull. Shaking her head, she just went into the line and got her food. As she walked down the line she was confused once more as she saw Leon through the kitchen doors; Cooking while wearing a frilly pink apron and helping out the cooks.

She just got her food and tried to ignore that sight. Looking around there weren't many people in the cafeteria but some were already in friend groups. Deciding she might as well make friends she went over to the table with a ginger girl and her friend. Said girl was talking animatedly about sloths or something like that while the boy just listened.

When she approached the table, the boy looked up to her. "Is it alright if I sit here with you two?" She asked which only got a silent nod in response. "Thanks."

"Hey there! Question, do you know what sounds a sloth makes?" The ginger asked as she looked up at Emerald.

Emerald just raised an eyebrow. "Um, I got no idea. My name's Emerald though." She awkwardly introduced herself before starting to eat.

"Nice to meet ya Emerald, I'm Nora." Nora happily introduced herself before diving into her pancakes.

"My name is Ren, it's nice to meet you too." Ren introduced himself before going quiet again.

The conversation stopped after their greetings. Well, for Emerald anyway, Nora continued to babble about some dream she had. Emerald would've talked with them but she couldn't quite find a way to get into the conversation. It just seemed weird to her. Eventually, the pair finished eating and left with a goodbye, leaving Emerald there. Lothur and Fianna eventually arrived in the cafeteria and got their own food and sat with her. Once they were there she felt relaxed and they talked for a bit before they had to get ready.

Eventually, everyone was either getting ready or making their way to the initiation start point. Emerald, Fianna, and Lothur got ready for the initiation and overheard Weiss talking to Pyhrra and Jaune. Lothur laughed his ass off at the blonde's flirting attempt. As they got ready, Lothur dug into his weapon case and pulled out two items. One was a rather large double-barreled, over-under, silver hand cannon with a wolf engraving along the barrels. The other weapon was an oversized kriegsmesser with a dust slot in the handle. Fianna simply took out a seven-foot-long spear with a silvery spearhead.

Looking around the lockers, Emerald noticed everyone had interesting weapons. While she wasn't obsessive, she did have a fondness for weapon design because of Six showing her engineering. Across the room, she saw Drakon take a broadaxe out of a case. It had two small exhaust vents facing towards the blade edge and what looked like a small engine. Beside him was a tall dark-haired girl who just took out twin handguns and a set of knives and slipped them into holsters on her belt.

* * *

It took a while but eventually, the group made their way to the starting point. Once everyone arrived, Ozpin started to explain the initiation. Everyone looked excited except for Jaune who was worried. Lothur rested his blade on his shoulder, Fianna had her spear at the ready, Emerald had two of her revolvers ready, and everyone else got ready in their own ways. After about a minute, the first person was launched off. There was about a fifteen-second delay between every person and eventually Emerald was in the air.

As she soared through the sky, she deployed the blades on her revolvers. As she neared the forest below she caught herself on one of the branches. She spun around on it then jumped to the ground in a small clearing. Looking up she watched to see who was going in a direction near her. The figure nearing her though, caused her to look away while covering her eyes; Said figure was shining brightly, it was even noticeable in the daylight.

The person quickly disappeared into the thicket. Looking back she saw Fianna and Lothur soar a bit farther than she did. Turning around, she started to run through the forest to find one of them.

Mercury was launched into the air with Sally following shortly behind him. The sound of an anomalous whoosh drew his attention to his left and he saw Sally right beside him. Smirking, she extended her hand to him which he took. Once their hands were clasped together, Sally looked down towards the ground and aimed her left hand. Firing it like a gun, a small tear opened in front of them and a second later they were on the ground.

Looking around Mercury noticed they were in the middle of nowhere. "Damn, why couldn't you have put us closer to the relics?" He complained lightly as he started to walk towards said relics.

"I wasn't able to see them, how would I place us near them when I can't see'em? It really sucks though that Ozpin said I could bring the dogs with me." She replied with a frown. "Well at least you weren't too far from me, you can make sure nothing gets too close."

"True, I coulda been stuck with some random asshole that I don't care about." He noted with a shrug. "Come on, if you lag behind I'll leave ya."

"Alrighty." She replied as she caught up with him and got her Cozmo Cannon at the ready.

Above them in the sky the pair could hear cackling. When they looked up they saw a dark shape rapidly flinging past them through the sky. Shrugging, the pair just continued walking along. Occasionally a Grimm would near them but it was quickly decimated. After around a half hour they arrived at the relics' area to discover they were the first to arrive. Deciding to wait to see who else would arrive, they sat down against a crumbled wall.

Over in a different part of the Emerald Forest, Emerald walked upon the boy with rusty hair from earlier. He was just finishing cutting through a group of Beowolves with his greatsword when he looked over towards her. He offered a polite smile before walking over.

"Hello there." He greeted soft-spoken while sheathing his blade on his left hip. "I presume introductions are in order then, my name is Soleil Rouge, at your service. Charmed to meet you, Miss?"

"The name's Emerald Sustrai. Pleased to meet ya." She replied and extended her hand which he shook. "Guess we're partners now. Let's try to get along and do some good work." When she pulled her hand away she noticed how his eyes weren't the same colour; One was a rusty red and the other was a sunny orange.

He simply nodded then the pair started to walk through the forest. While he was in the air, Soleil was able to see where the ruins were so he led the way. As they walked Emerald noticed a barrel going up the length of the blade and a trigger at the handle. It seemed interesting to her but she chose not to comment on it now. Turning a corner and around a tree, the pair saw a large group of Ursa; a dozen in total. Slowly the pair came to a stop and the Grimm turned to them and let out a tremendous roar; Then they charged.

With a literal flash, Soleil drew his blade and slashed the first one in half. Wrapped around his blade was a silvery-white light that seemed to disintegrate the Ursa shortly after. He dashed into the frey shortly after. Emerald just took out her revolvers and started to fire on the group, careful to avoid aiming near Soleil. The pair worked decently together but it was pretty sloppy; Emerald was used to not being so close to Grimm when she fought while Soleil's fighting reminded her of Lothur's in a way. The speed and footwork to be precise but due to the light shrouding Soleil's blade it was somehow graceful while Lothur's was just downright vicious. If she was lucky enough, they'd all be on a team together and the duo would befriend each other.

The entire fight altogether only took about four minutes but it left Emerald a bit winded, bent over with her hands on her knees, and breathing heavily. She just wasn't used to having to dodge so much, normally Fianna and Lothur were there to keep the attention off of her. Flicking his blade, the light dispersed from Soleil's blade and he sheathed it once more. Reaching to his hip he pulled off a canteen and offered it to her which she thankfully took. After taking a long swig, she screwed the cap back on and handed it back to him.

He just offered a small smile then the pair continued on their way. After another half hour of walking, they finally arrived at the ruins. Stepping out of the forest they saw everyone else there, ranging from Ruby to Drakon. When Lothur and Fianna saw them they walked over and held up the black king pieces. Tossing one over, Emerald caught it and looked down at it.

"You were only supposed to grab one of them." She commented and looked up at Lothur with a smirk.

"Well let's consider the following, a team has four in it, your partner is the first person you lock eyes with meaning you're now a duo, why only have two of each piece other than to pair up the people with each piece?" He explained as he smirked back only to be hit in the back of the head with a small rock and the shout of the name _Mercury_.

"He's lying to try to make himself sound smart. I just told them what Ozpin had planned since they were the first people here after us." He explained as he got up to his feet and walked over. "Well Sally did at least, that's too long of an explanation in my opinion."

Lothur looked back and glared at the cyborg boy who just smirked. "I mean, Flynt used to throw rocks at the back of your head to get your attention when we were training. How's Neon doing by the way?" Fianna speaks up which draws his attention.

"She's doin' alright, nervous about it all but generally alright." He replies as he rubs the back of his head.

As they were talking their attention was drawn away from their conversation to an argument going on between Weiss and Ruby. The group of six just watched the small amount of chaos unfold. They watched until they heard the Nevermore circle back and saw Ruby running to push Weiss out of the way of the attack. In an instant, a black blur appeared in front of them all and pulled both away while dodging the feathers impaling the earth. Everyone gasped in surprise at what could've been the near-death of two potential classmates. Looking up at their savior, they saw a pair of grey snake-like eyes with heavy bags staring at them with an accompanying grin.

Letting go, Mindy chuckled, "You two should be careful, don't wanna get any injuries on your pretty faces." She chuckled some more before noticing Weiss' scar. "Or it can work in some cases I guess."

The pair pushed her away, a slight blush of embarrassment on Ruby's face and a scowl and glare on Weiss'. Weiss was about to give the serpentine Faunus a piece of her mind until they noticed the others running past them.

"Run you fools! Run!" Sally screamed as she pointed behind them at the Deathstalker currently charging them with the Nevermore high above.

Then, the trio started to run like bats outta hell. Far ahead of them they could see Blake and Drakon currently sprinting the fastest; Surprising considering Drakon was wearing armour. That lasted a little under a moment until Ruby sped up to them. Eventually, they all arrived at the ruined bridge and as luck would have it, there were now also a couple of groups of Ursa and Beowolves chasing them.

For some reason, Sally felt like Leon told her a story about something just like this happening to him.

The groups diverged at that point to have the Grimm go against different teams. Divide and conquer, right? Ruby and her future teammates went against the Nevermore while Jaune and his future teammates went against the Deathstalker; Emerald and Mercury's future teammates went against the smaller Grimm.

Emerald stood in the center of a triangle with Fianna, Lothur, and Soleil at her side. Around them were the horde of Beowolves rearing for their attack. The first to jump at them had its head blown off by Lothur's Gackernder Teufel, his hand cannon. Then the rest charged. Light wreathed itself around Soleil as he started to hack and slash. Fianna simply swung her spear and it transformed into a whip and she slapped away any that got too close. Emerald just shot between her friends, occasionally reloading and letting the shell casings fall to the ground. Letting the enemy rush towards seemed like the best strategy for them since they didn't completely know Soleil's fighting style.

While they had some kind of synergy, Mercury, Sally, Drakon, and Mindy didn't; Well not quite, Sally and Mercury did and Drakon and Mindy did too but their styles didn't completely mesh. Drakon mostly cleaved his way through the Ursa while Mindy dodged and usually only had to fire one perfect kill shot in each. Sally and Mercury, on the other hand, were working swimmingly. Sally would work as bait then use her Semblance to swap spaces with Mercury so he could beat the creatures to death. The problem was whenever the two pairs crossed paths it would usually result in one person having to jump out of the way of a kick or an ax swing or bullets or claw swipes.

A wide swing caused by Drakon made Sally duck to miss being decapitated. Looking up at him she gave him a stern glare while he sheepishly apologized before turning back to the frey. Seeing the cliffside over the mass of bodies Sally fired off two portals; One at the top of the cliffside and the other at her feet. Dropping through she flipped up onto the ledge. Raising her rifle it was quickly lowered once she noticed Ruby dragging the Nevermore up by the throat with her scythe. A second later, the beast was decapitated and rose petals flew around in the air.

Shaking her head, Sally looked down to the dwindling hordes of Beowolves and Ursa. Flicking a couple of switches and a turn of a dial caused a smile to form on her face. Aiming her left hand and firing off a few portals the others appeared behind Sally, all falling on their asses. A series of _"What the hells?"_ and ouch were heard and a moment later Sally pulled the trigger.

A large mass of energy formed; Flames and icy cold air somehow mixing and melding. With a second pull of the trigger, she fired off the massive orb into the crowd. Before it reached she whipped her right hand around and fired off another orb. This tiny orb was a spiraling void that pulled the air around it as it traveled to the Grimm. Once it was near it pulled them all together and when the shot from her rifle hit, they were all destroyed rather quickly.

Slowly standing up to her full height Sally turned to see the others with their jaws dropped. "What?" She asked while panting heavily.

In an instant she was nearly tackled off the cliff when Ruby ran over. "Where did you get your rifle?!" She practically squealed with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later the new students of Beacon stood in the auditorium waiting to be assigned to teams. Emerald had been assigned earlier in the ceremony to Team FLER which consisted of herself, Fianna, Lothur, and Soleil. Ruby had just been assigned her team and the last ones to step up were Sally, Drakon, Mercury, and Mindy.

"And finally, Team SDMT led by Sally Skyfire. I wish you all luck during your time at Beacon." Ozpin announced lastly, his tone still even but the look in his eyes revealed he was rather bored.

Applause filled the auditorium for the final time that evening and people slowly started to trickle out and leave. Shortly after she was announced as a team leader, Sally had rushed out of the building to find Leon as the rest of the students started to make their ways to the dormitories. Most of the students were excited for the year but some were worried of course.

Mindy slowly followed behind her teammates as a large grin formed on her face. "This is going to be an interesting year." She muttered to herself under her breath.

"Hurry up Mindy! Mercury is gonna show us to our dorm!" Drakon yelled to her as he followed the silvered teen. She just nodded and caught up.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Sorry if it ain't the best but like I said, one year anniversary of my great grandfather dying so it's fucking with my head a bit. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**ILikeHotDogs: Glad you liked it, hope this chapter is decent. Send me a message next time you live stream by the way, it was fairly entertaining watching ya play Dark Souls 2.**

**Rio Skyron: Yes, yes they are and I already love how I'm gonna have them play out in the story.**

** Now let's get onto the Semblances introduced.**

**Sally Skyfire: Spatial Manipulation: This allows Sally to manipulate space in two limited but powerful ways. The first is to cause distortions that allow her to practically teleport by swapping the space between two or more locations. The second aspect is her causing small near singularities that causes gravity to pull things in, the majour downside is that it exhausts her relatively quickly and drains her Aura just as fast.; She can typically only use this once before being taken out of commission. The portals are only limited by her line of sight while the singularities are limited to a couple hundred feet.**

**Soleil Rouge: Sunlight: This allows Soleil to absorb ambient light and use it as a powerful weapon. He's able to store it up but during the night he quickly drains of any stored up light. During the day he has no limit other than shadowy areas and his Aura levels.**

** Anyway, as I said I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be out soon but that depends on my work schedule. I don't really know when I have days off or if I'm getting off early on some days. Please leave a review because I'm always curious to see what y'all think. Have a good evening, morning, afternoon and etc.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter. Hope people liked the last one. So, ILikeHotDogs, who's my beta reader and editor normal, and myself have been thinking of theme songs that could work with characters. The only one we have right now is for Leon, if y'all are curious and wanna give it a listen then check out The Devil by Blue Stahli cause it fits really well for him. Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

Drakon and Mindy found it strange when Mercury led them away from the students' dormitory towards the teachers. Once they were at the entrance to the building he pulled out a keycard and opened the door. Waving a hand behind him, Mercury led the duo to the third floor of the building and towards the back left section. Opening the door the trio walked into an absolutely massive apartment. Left of the entrance was a small kitchen with a gas stove and decent sized fridge. Directly ahead of them was what looked like a messy living room and to the far right was a bathroom. There were two bedrooms with one door open showing a room that had a space theme to it along with a lot of weird mechanical devices.

"Make yourselves at home just let people know if you get something from the fridge or about to take a shower." Mercury explained and slumped onto the couch before letting out a loud yawn. Once he noticed the mess, said yawn turned into a groan.

"Um, are we even supposed to be here?" Drakon asked, confusion clear on his face.

Mercury just shot him an annoyed look before Mindy spoke up. "If we weren't I don't think he would've had a keycard." She reasoned and wrapped an arm around Drakon's shoulders. "Don't worry about it man, we'll be good here."

"I'm just confused at the fact we're in the teachers' dormitory instead of the students, also this place looks lived in." He said as he shrugged her arm off.

Mercury just rolled his eyes. "Sally and I've been living here for the past five or six years. Ozpin and Glynda were our legal guardians while Leon was away on business."

Realization dawned on the pair when they heard that. For the past couple years there had been news stories and in some cases, gossip stories claiming that there was a secret pair of children that just so happened to be the children of Ozpin and Glynda. It all made sense now. While they were dumbstruck, Mercury got up to his feet and started to pick up the garbage. Muttering could be heard from him, Sally's name occasionally came up and how much of a slob she could be when she was focused on her experiments.

An awkward feeling overcame the two and eventually they started to help him pick stuff up which earned them a silent nod. What they thought were originally empty food containers and stuff of the like it was actually boxes for various parts. Small computers, screws and bolts, different crystal lenses, old dust containers, it was all just everywhere. Something caught Drakon's eye though as he picked up the garbage.

The object was a small cylinder yellow in colour with a black cap and white and red decals. Across the side read _May explode if disposed of in fire_. Seeing the object pulled his memories back to the day his family and village were slaughtered. Aside from those strange batteries the Pale Man had, there had been other people with him. Their weapons used these. Dropping the microfusion cell, he felt his chest tightening and his breathing getting faster. Mercury looked over to the Faunus in confusion but Mindy was on it almost instantly.

Snapping her fingers a couple of times, she got his attention. "Okay Drakon, I need you to calm down and breathe with me. In for seven, out for five." She explained calmly while placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and breathed in. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Okay, let it out now. One, two, three, four, five." She repeated a few times until Drakon was visibly calm.

"You got PTSD or something along those lines?" Mercury asked curiously, the usual boredom and snark were absent from his tone.

"Something like that… I'm not big on talking about it…" Drakon replied once he was fully calm and scratched the back of his head.

Mercury nodded in sympathy. "I understand, according to my therapist I have a very minor case cause I saw my old man get his head blown off. Apparently it's the cause of my general apathy." He said casually. "Listen, since Sally and I were finally getting into Beacon proper Ozpin had two beds added to the rooms. Ya can sleep in my room Drakon and you can take the extra bed in Sally's Mindy. It'll be the clean one that's properly made, God knows she never does it herself." He explained while muttering the last part under his breath.

Eventually, once all of the garbage was cleaned up Sally got back. When she returned, Mercury chewed her out for leaving her trash everywhere which got a chuckle from the pair of Faunus. Looking towards the clock they decided to get some rest for the next day; Unpacking could wait until tomorrow afternoon

* * *

Out in the forests of Vale Six sat in the small lookout they had built up in a tree; It was about seven miles from their camp. He had been watching the village for the past few hours and hadn't seen anything strange until he heard static over his comm. That was normal when someone was about to call but for some reason, the white noise just continued. Then the smell of smoke filled the air. Turning around he saw burning in the distance then the static let up.

"So your name is Six Sustrai I assume?" A strange voice questioned over the comms. The tone was calm but seething with quiet wrath.

"Yeah, who the fuck is asking?" Six replied as he started to climb out of the lookout and start making his way towards the camp at a quick pace.

A chuckle was heard, a deranged chuckled to be specific. "Oh you should know me, you shot me in the chest a long while back but you may call me Father; As will the rest of the world." He replied which caused Six's eyes to widen. "I'll give you three minutes to arrive at your little camp. Good luck." And with one last chuckle, the white noise returned.

His internal clock was ticking as he ran. Normally it took fifteen minutes to get there from the lookout for him. Now he had to do that in a fifth of the time, he wasn't even sure all of his Turbo would help but shrugged it off. Activating all ten doses he zipped through the thicket while readying Dinnerbell. Branches slapped against his body but stung little for him. Dense smoke filled the air as he got closer to the camp.

A distinct sound filled his ears as he drew closer. Laser rifles and pistols were being fired off alongside regular bullets. Flynn's howl suddenly overpowered the sounds of laser fire. Looking back towards his clock Six had realized it had already been two minutes and he still had three miles to go. The Turbo wore off almost instantly and Six had to stop himself from slamming into the ground. Orienting himself, he continued on. Once he was a mile away, the final minute passed.

"Guess you weren't fast enough. Oh well, I'll see you around Six." Father's voice once again overtook the white noise for a split second.

Then all of the gunfire and laser fire stopped and a bolt of lightning struck the earth. As he arrived Six saw that the camp was burning. Strung up in the center of the camp was a flag flapping in the air and on the flag was the Bonepickers emblem. Far off to the side was Gilford, face down, in a puddle of blood. Six ran over to his friend and checked to see if he was alive. Once he started to check him over, Six finally noticed a gaping, smoking hole in the man's chest.

The world slowed for Six. Repeatedly scanning Gilford's body did nothing. It did nothing. He just continued to scan and scan and scan. The crackling flames around him were deafened, the smoke was free of the suffocation that it should've had. He just didn't notice it as he continued to scan. He didn't even notice the heavy, crunching footsteps approaching behind him.

Standing behind the crouched soldier was two men. One wearing a long coat and hat while the other was wearing a special suit; A suit of crimson red XO1 power armour to be specific. Wrapped around the arms of the power armour were a set of power fists. Looking between each other, the power armour clad man spoke up.

"Sorry we're late." The man said and that ripped Six back to reality, the voice matched Father's.

Quickly spinning around, Six shoved Dinnerbell into the man's face; The barrel resting against the lense. "What the fuck do you mean you sonuvabitch?" Six asked, his voice was deathly calm.

"Hey calm down, we didn't do this." The other man told Six as he raised his rifle and aimed it at Six's head.

Six just scowled. "Listen here boy that little peashooter ain't gonna do shit to me. Fuckin' take the shot if you think it will." He ordered his as he shifted a single eye and stared at him.

The power armoured man slowly raised his hands. "MacCready, lower your gun. I think I know what the problem is. Now sir, I'm going to remove my helmet as a sign of good faith, if you don't trust what I'm telling you then you can shoot me." The man told Six who pulled his shotgun back a bit. MacCready lowered his rifle but kept his eyes locked on Six.

Giving him a nod, the man removed his helmet. Once it was fully off the flames practically reflected off of the man's pale, pale skin. His eyes were a strange and wild yellow in colour and his hair was shiny silver. Across his face was a massive scar; Reaching from the top of his right ear and snaking its way across his face, ending at his chin looking something akin to a lightning bolt.

"Now my name is Franklin Nathan Greene but you can call me Nate. I think we're hunting the same creature. It refers to itself as Father." Nate explained calmly as he lowered his arms and rested his helmet in his armpit.

Six raised his eyebrow. "Ya sound just like the fucker."

Nate nodded. "Yes, I do. There is a long and strange explanation that you wouldn't believe me." He explained until he finally noticed Six's Pip-Boy. "Wait a moment, you're from Earth?"

"Huh?" And then Six noticed Nate's Pip-Boy. "The fuck?" He exclaimed and fully lowered his shotgun. "The damn Brains' sent someone else? Why in the sam fuck would they do that?"

MacCready just looked at Six in bewilderment. "Who? What? We got here on a spaceship Nate found."

"A fuckin' spaceship? Do ya think I'm an idiot?" Six shot back as he fully looked over to MacCready.

"Well, how the hell did you get here then?"

"A group of brains in jars gave me a teleportation gun that sent me here."

"And a spaceship is too much to handle?"

Nate let out an annoyed sigh. "Can you two not argue? The smoke is already causing me to have a headache." He told them as he put his helmet back on. "Anyway though, to make a long story short, for now at least, we are both hunting Father."

"Why the hell ya doin' that? He murder yer friend also?" Six shifted his gaze to Nate and softened his glare.

Nate just shook his head. "No, It's my greatest failure." With that said he looked down at his hands before shaking his head and turning around. "Come on, let's find it and finally put it down. You can come with us if you'd like."

Looking back towards his dead friend, Six knelt down and sighed. Reaching over he grabbed Dirge Singer and ten grenades from Gilford's harness. Slipping them into his coat he followed behind the pair. The forest still burnt around them but there was nothing they could really do. Six didn't want to leave Gilford's body but there just wasn't any time. Cremation was the only solution. He silently followed behind the pair since they seemed to know where they had to go.

Slinging Dirge Singer over his shoulder, Six looked around aimlessly. His movements were heavy and it felt like the world was attempting to crush him but he kept a steely face. Nate and MacCready spoke to each other but he couldn't hear them. The Voice in the back of his head would quiet down.

_"See? Everyone you befriend dies. Maybe this is the universe making us pay for the Divide's existence."_ It whispered to him, taunted really. The mocking tone was heavy.

Six just shook his head. "That wasn't my fault. Even Ulysses agrees with me." He muttered under his breath, the crackling fire preventing anyone from hearing him.

A sharp chuckle filled his mind. _"He may have forgiven us but that doesn't deny the truth of the situation. I made a mistake and now you suffer for it. I'd apologize to you but… Well, that wouldn't make much sense. Why apologize to myself and not myself?"_

"Do ya know how ta shut the hell up?" He questioned aloud.

_"How did you even develop that stupid accent? It makes no sense at all, I never had that accent."_

"Yeah well I ain't you, I'm a different person than you. You died when Benny shot ya in the head."

_"So prickly. So you're saying you were born that day? How would that happen when I'm the original."_

"That's what I keep tellin' myself. It worked until a few years ago when you started talking and wouldn't shut the fuck up."

_"Yes well, I'd like my body back… Modifications withstanding."_

"With my modifications, I've made this mine, go beg to God if ya want a body so bad."

The Voice went silent after that. Pointing out how he made his body something different, something better, usually pissed the Voice off. What really annoyed Six though was the fact he still didn't know the name of the Voice; His real name. When it first appeared Six attempted to talk to it, to learn more about his past. The Voice refused, resisted. Calling him a false person, a body snatcher. It said he just needed to fall asleep and let the darkness overwhelm him. Six had been in control for too long and was ruining the Voice's life. Eventually, Six just started to ignore it with the use of various drugs; Antipsychotics and all. They sometimes worked.

Nate led him to a large cargo truck eventually that had been modified into a Frankenstein of a vehicle. Six watched as Nate climbed into the back and the sound of power armour being taken off was distinguishable. MacCready motioned Six to follow him to the front of the truck and climbed in. Six got in the passenger seat as MacCready started it up. Looking around the truck he noticed a picture of Nate and some woman who was holding a baby.

"So… You got a name?" MacCready spoke up as he started to drive.

Six nodded. "It's Six Sustrai, it always will be too." His answer while firm seemed like it was more Six telling himself that then actually answering the question.

**And with that, the chapter's finished. Bit shorter than normal but I feel like this is good. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**Kpmh2001: Glad you find them interesting. Personally I find it boring when powers don't have drawbacks and most of the Semblances in RWBY I find boring cause they don't really have many weaknesses.**

**ILikeHotDogs: Yeah, editing kinda got away from me last chapter. I hope this one is better and I'm glad you still enjoyed it.**

**So, I got a question for y'all. Do you think I should give Mercury a Semblance? Before someone says "Hey he doesn't have one in the story cause his dad stole it", I know this. I'm asking cause I have an idea for it and could spin it so Leon found Mercury before his Dad stole it. Anyway, leave a review cause I'm always curious about what y'all think and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hello everyone and all, Melody here with a new chapter. Glad to see people enjoyed the last one and I don't have much to say here other than the fact I should probably explain the Team names and what they mean cause I realized I didn't at the end of chapter eleven.**

**Team FLER (Flower)**

**Fianna Chernyy**

**Lothur Blutmond**

**Emerald Sustrai**

**Soleil Rouge**

**Team SDMT (Sediment)**

**Sally Skyfire**

**Drakon Marvos**

**Mercury Black**

**Mindy Terra**

**Anyway, let's get to it.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

Most of the students of Beacon usually found the first day to be boring. It's rather normal for most schools so there wasn't anything out of the ordinary… Until the first years arrived at their first Biology class. The first students to arrive were Team RWBY. As they walked in they saw Leon writing something on the chalkboard, smoking a cigarette in the process. Sitting on his desk was a mostly full ashtray with two flasks beside it. One flask was black while the other was a copper red. Posters lined the walls depicting the different organs of the body, a, hopefully, fake skeleton hanging up near the chalkboard, and there were medical and biology textbooks sitting on the desks.

Leon seemed to ignore them as they walked into the classroom. Looking around they noticed there wasn't a proper seating order. They eventually just found seats in the back and sat down quietly as more students entered the classroom. The last group of students to enter was Team SDMT. When Sally entered she saw Leon smoking while ignoring his students. So she walked over to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser.

"Heya Leon," She greeted, which caused him to turn his head to her. The moment he was looking at her, his vision was blocked out as the eraser pinged him in the head. "NO SMOKING IN SCHOOL!" She shouted at him, causing the rest of the students to cover their ears.

Leon placed a hand on his head and glared at her. This glaring contest continued for about a minute before Leon relented with a sigh. "Good morning to you too Sally, please take a seat." He half-heartedly told her with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him before giving him a quick hug and going to the seat Mercury kept free for her. To the entire class, it was fairly jarring to see him like that, save for Mercury, given his introduction the prior day.

"Ahem," He started as he put the cigarette out. "Now listen up. My name is Leon Rivers, for the next four years, I'll be your biology and survival/medicine professor. Since this is the first day, I won't torture you all with lessons just yet. If you have any questions for me, go ahead and ask."

Weiss was the first person to raise her hand which got a nod from Leon. "How did you get a job at Beacon, you don't seem like the type of person to be a teacher."

He nodded. "Good question, Ozpin asked me to be a teacher here. Next question?" He said as he pointed to another student.

For the entirety of class, he answered random questions about himself and what his class would be like. To be frank, he actually enjoyed talking to them; He wasn't an asshole the whole time so that was a plus in their book. It was all going great until Drakon held his hand up and Leon asked what his question was.

With a bit of hesitation, he spoke. "Have you ever killed someone?"

With that asked the room went silent and the students looked between the two. Letting out a sigh Leon grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "How should I answer this?" He spoke up and gave a sideways glance to Sally who had slunk into her chair and looked like she was trying to hide. A slight nod of her made him let out a puff of smoke. "Do you want specifics or just a yes?" Some students gasped and worry grew on their features.

"Um, specifics I guess?" Drakon replied as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Leon nodded. "Okay then yes, I have killed a person; I've killed many people when I was a bounty hunter and member of the police force as a detective. If you can't tell, I'm not a Huntsmen and don't really give a shit about being one personally." He answered. It was a half-truth really, he was effectively a lawman and bounty hunter back on Earth and he had killed a lot of people; An unhealthy amount for his consciousness. "I only killed in self-defense but I can't give you a number. Eventually, you get used to it; Don't." With that said, the bell rang and students started to gather their things. Most rushed out of the classroom quickly which put a scowl on his face and the last one in there was Sally.

She walked over and rubbed the back of her head. "Hey… I figured you didn't want to mention it but it might help them trust you?" She suggested meekly.

He just rolled his eye. "I don't really care if they do. My only priorities are keeping you and Mercury safe and finding out where the bitch is that nearly killed Amber and me." He said absentmindedly as he walked over and sat in his chair.

"Someone nearly killed you and Amber?" The shock on her face was clear and that made Leon realize what he said.

"Shit," He muttered under his breath before he looked up to her. "Don't tell anyone alright? Ozpin didn't even want me to tell you but I'm fucking exhausted right now."

"When was the last you slept?" She questioned and leaned against his desk while taking his cigarette, flicking the ash from the cherry..

He gave her a slight glare before answering. "Last week? Week and a half? I'm not sure. Too damn long for it to be healthy."

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep then, your class is only in the morning so you should be able to relax for a bit." She suggested but he just shook his head. "Why?"

"I gotta go to see Junior. He has some info for me, so does Roman evidently."

"You're still able to interact with them despite being a teacher?"

"Ozpin thinks it's helpful. Qrow gets info from regular people and I delve into the Underworld like some fucked up form of Orpheus." Sally just gave him a confused stare. "How the hell do you not know what I'm talking about? After all of the crash courses I gave you about Greeco-Roman mythology, I'd figure you'd retain more than Zeus and Jupiter."

"To be fair, usually you were overly sarcastic about most of the stuff you taught us so I thought you were just joking when you said I should remember that kind of stuff."

"Fair point, you should get going. You still have class and your other two teammates are hiding in the hallway. Probably waiting for you or your dead body." He suggested with a sardonic chuckle. She laughed also and gave him a quick hug before running out of the classroom.

Leaning back in his chair, Leon stared at the ceiling as he pulled out his scroll and dialed Ozpin's number. "I accidentally told Sally… I haven't agreed to that… I know dammit… We'll discuss this after I get back from Junior's." With that, he hung up.

* * *

Six sat in Nate's warehouse as he and Nate looked over some papers. Nate had nicked them from some high-end Bonepickers recently. They were plans for some raids they had planned which included Six's camp. As he read over them Six was left confused and angered. The plans discussed something about using Synths Father had made on Remnant. Nate thankfully explained what Synths were while MacCready was doing gear checks. It baffled him that people could make robots that looked mostly like people.

What they were currently looking at was a mission order on attacking the village Six and his team had been doing recon on. It made sense with how obvious some of the members were being. He just felt stupid now. How did he not notice something like that? Shaking his head he went back to looking over the papers; Scanning them to retain the information easier. As he sat there his scroll started to buzz. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and saw a picture of him and Emerald.

"Hey Darlin', how ya doin'?" He asked once he answered, Nate, shooting him a look as he spoke up.

"Hi Six, I was just worried about you. You didn't call yesterday so I wanted to talk to you." Some pain was evident in her voice, emotional specifically, but she was trying to cover it up.

Letting out a sigh he put down the papers. "I meant to, I'm sorry but… Something came up. I can't give specifics right now but I'll fix it. So who's the leader of your team? If it's Lothur I feel sorry for ya."

She giggled a bit before replying. "No, it's Fianna thank goodness. We also have another teammate. His name is Soleil."

"Really now? Well, what's he like?"

"Well he loo-, seems nice! Really polite; He even said he was charmed to meet me, I can't wait to get to know him better." She said hastily which caused him to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You seem ta have a crush on this boy based on how ya almost said he looked nice. No need to be embarrassed, I don't mind if ya get a boyfriend; I'll try to scare him though."

"Nooooooooooooo…"

Six just laughed some more before turning back to the papers. "Listen Em, I gotta go but I'll call ya as soon as I got the time. Stay safe and make sure ya kick ass at Beacon, bye Em."

"Bye Six… You stay safe also…" She told him, disappointment in her tone before the call ended. It kind of sounded like she had something else to tell him but he wasn't sure.

Putting his scroll away with a chuckle Six looked up at Nate who was giving him a curious look. "If ya gotta question then out with it."

"Was that your daughter or something like that?" The pale man replied as he set down his papers.

"More of an adopted younger sister but I did take care of her for a while till we met some friends that lent a hand. One of them is my Captain, Flynn. He was taken by that fucker." Six explained, his tone getting ever so slightly angrier.

Nate nodded before he stood up. "We'll get them back, don't worry about it. Now let's go grab something to eat, I'm famished." He said before turning and leaving the room.

Six nodded and followed behind him. In his mind, a plan was already formulating.

"_If you don't hurry they'll be dead. You should just use the information they gave you and go deal with them; We both know we could handle them."_ The voice's presence appeared once more and Six scowled.

_"How the hell can I do that? I'm at a severe disadvantage considering people there could have Semblances."_ Six replied in his mind.

_"Hehe, you don't have to worry about that. I'll tell you how to unlock it."_ The voice chuckled again as it taunted Six.

_"That ain't gonna happen. I ain't given my body to a voice in my head."_ Six replied before going silent once more.

As he got his food, Six suppressed the voice. He sat silently with the other two as they all ate. In his mind, he continued to go over the plan that he had made. When they attacked he'd slip into the shadows and start making his way to wherever his teammates were being held. He'd break them out while Nate and MacCreedy would deal with the rest, eventually meeting up with them and finishing off the Bonepickers.

* * *

Roman sat in the backroom of Junior's club smoking a cigar. Sitting beside him was Neo as usual and across from him was a group of four; Three humans and a Faunus. They were now just waiting for Leon to show up. Veronica, Arcade, Ulysses, and Carmine were their names and they had wanted to meet the hitman; Regulator, Leon was a Regulator as he always corrected Roman. At first, the thief hadn't believed him but over the years of seeing the contracts that Leon would take he was convinced. Junior brought in a bottle of whiskey for the group along with a chilled bottle of blood wine for Leon once he showed up.

What confused him was their reason for wanting to meet him. They wanted to get information on a person that they assumed was related to Leon. Junior said they were regulars when it came to getting information from him so Roman wondered why the hell he had to deal with them. It didn't matter though as he got a message from Leon saying he'd be there in about twenty minutes. Luckily though they hadn't been sitting there silently for the past half hour.

"It's been about seven years since we've seen him but knowing him, he isn't dead," Veronica explained as she took a sip of her whiskey.

"So can you tell me anything about this guy?" Roman asked and let out another puff of smoke.

"He's a man with tanned skin, dark hair, and maroon eyes. His left arm is completely cybernetic but covered with synthetic skin." Ulysses answered with his usual dower tone.

Not a moment later the doors opened into the backroom. Leon stood with a cigarette hanging from his lips and an annoyed look on his face. Neo offered him a cup of wine which he took and drank while slinking down on the couch beside her. Looking up from his glass he saw the people he had seen the other day.

"So you're the Wanderer?" Ulysses asked which got a nod. "May I ask for your real name? It might be bothersome to constantly say that."

"Leon." He replied which got him shocked looks from Roman and Neo.

"First time you meet them you tell them your name but I have to wait a year and a half? And I thought I was your best friend." Roman commented with a chuckle.

"Butch is my best friend, you're my business partner at best most of the time." He bluntly stated. "Plus, they're from the same place as me. So, why did you need me here?"

The group of four looked between each other for a moment before Veronica spoke up. "Myself, Ulysses, and Arcade are looking for a man named Six, he's a good friend of ours."

Looking over to Carmine, Leon raised his eyebrow. "And you?"

Reaching into a purse Carmine pulled out a strange microphone looking device. Placing it to her throat which had a jagged scar, a robotic voice spoke up. "_He saved my life and my son's life five and a half years ago. I want to thank him for what he did._"

"That doesn't sound like Frank," Roman commented which made Leon nod.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch wouldn't save anyone. May I ask, what did he save you from?"

"_The Bonepickers… The slave-trading organization ran by a man called Father._"

Hearing that name caused Leon to perk up. Setting his glass aside he leaned forward. "Tell me what you know about the Bonepickers and Father, we'll consider this payment for the information we'll find for you."

Roman let out an annoyed sigh. "Really? No money? You know the job I'm currently on pays like shit."

"If you don't bitch I'll give you two million Lien," Leon replied sharply which got Roman to nod. "Now… Tell me what you know."

** And with that, the chapter is finished. I apologize that this chapter is so late. Lately, I've been working ten-hour days, six days a week so I haven't been able to do much writing. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**Kpmh2001: Yeah, I got a good idea of what his Semblance will be and it will relate to his fighting style in a way. I'm glad you enjoy the story, hopefully, one of the ideas you thought of matches what I'm planning cause that would be cool.**

**ILikeHotDogs: Thanks man, I tried to make sure there weren't many errors with this chapter but you know I can be pretty shit at editing. **

**Rio Skyron: I hope it's confusing in a good way. I agree RT is fairly lazy when it comes to stuff like that. Honestly, I kind of hate the company.**

**54godamora: Glad you're caught up and you find the story amazing. I feel like in the previous version of this fic, Lucky Sevens, I should've just included more Fallout characters after rereading it a lot. I'm not sure what that Fallout Tale thing is, I tried googling it but I didn't find anything; Maybe I didn't try harder enough to find it though.**

**Monster King: I shall continue, glad you think the story is awesome.**

**Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded a bit quicker but that depends on my job and whether or not my boss decides to be a dick. See y'all next chapter and please leave a review because I love getting feedback from people.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with another chapter. Happy to see people enjoyed the previous chapter. I don't have much else to say so let's get to it.**

**Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

It had been two weeks but they were finally doing it. They finally tracked down the Bonepikcers current base and were ready to attack. Their plan was formed and they had decided MacCreedy would stay outside and work as a sniper for them. Nate had explained that they had acquired their Semblances a while back and MacCreedy's worked best if he wasn't in the thick of it. They also had another person coming to lend a hand. Their assault would be a pincer attack really, Nate would attack from the right and Six would attack from the left with MacCreedy picking off anyone who would try and escape along with the woman Nate mentioned.

Six sat in one of the rooms of the warehouse as he got his weapons cleaned and ready. Currently he had Dinnerbell taken apart and sat on an old crate. He was cleaning the barrel when he heard a door open outside the room.

"Hey, Dad you here?" Six heard a woman ask and the distinct clicking of heels. Six just ignored it until the woman spoke up once more. "Oh, hello there. Are you one of my Dad's friends?"

Turning around he saw a beautiful woman with dark hair and amber eyes, wearing a red dress standing in the doorway. "Ya lookin' for Nate or MacCreedy?" He replied, setting the barrel to the side.

"Nate." She answered and walked over to him and held out a hand. "My name's Cinder Greene, nice to meet you?"

Wiping his hand off on his shirt, he took her hand and shook it. "The name's Six Sustrai, nice ta meetcha. Anyway, Nate's in the garage workin' on the truck."

Cinder frowned but nodded and sat on a crate by Six. "Well he'll be busy for a bit then. So how'd you meet him?"

"We met at my old camp which was on fire and had the dead body of a friend in it." His response took her back a bit at how dry he sounded. He was sad but he just couldn't muster up the emotion.

"Ah…" She muttered and looked down. "I can understand that somewhat. He found me in my village after it burnt to the ground. It's been ten years already but let's not think about the sad stuff. Dad said we'd be rescuing a group of people so I assume they're your friends. Don't worry, we'll save them."

Six was confused when she said it was ten years ago. He was under the assumption Nate had been on Remnant around the same amount of time he was. Evidently not. The room was silent after that other than Six giving a nod and offering his sympathies. He went back to cleaning Dinnerbell and once he finished, he started cleaning A Light Shining in Darkness. Cinder silently watched him as he cleaned the .45, occasionally actually handing him parts he had to clean. He gave her a nod.

Eventually Nate walked into the room to inform Six they'd be leaving soon only to be nearly tackled by Cinder as she gave him a hug. MacCreedy arrived shortly after and Cinder also gave him a hug. The group talked for a bit while Six just cleaned his weapons. Once he finished the group all made their way to the truck. Nate drove and Six sat in the front seat while Cinder and MacCreedy sat in the back. Tension was in the air as they made their way to the Bonepickers base.

After driving for around three hours, they arrived at the mansion the Bonepickers were using. It looked like it was in disrepair and like it would collapse at any moment but the lights shining through the windows disproved that. Parking about two miles away, the group all got ready and moved to their positions. Six made his way to the far left side of the building. He stayed low to the ground and had Dinnerbell out at the ready; All he needed now was the go ahead from Nate. The moment he heard Nate give the go ahead, Six was rushing the building and jumping through a glass window.

Rolling with the landing, Six looked up at the shocked Bonepickers staring at him in both shock and confusion. Raising Dinnerbell, Six quickly shot off two slugs into the heads of the men. Standing to full height he heard hurried footsteps rushing towards his location. Looking around the hallway he saw a door down to his right. He made his way over and stepped inside the room. The room he walked into was evidently an armoury as it held multiple guns and caches of ammo. Soon he heard the door handle start to rattle a bit. Using a dose of Turbo, he dashed over to the door and held it closed with his metal arm. Outside the room he heard some people barking orders at others and then someone started ramming into the door.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Six pressed the barrel of his shotgun to the doorway and waited. Once someone slammed into the door again, he pulled the trigger and blasted a hole through the door and whoever was slamming into it. Blood splattered through the hole in the door as Six racked the gun once more and fired another slug. A scream filled his ears as he slammed through the doorway and ran back into the hallway. Looking around he saw a group of nine people, plus a corpse, standing out there with pistols drawn.

MacCreedy watched from his perch, peering through his infrared scope. He watched as Six slaughtered them. Looking away he shook his head, in MacCreedy's mind Six just fought like a raider. Then he watched as Six ran down the hallway. MacCreedy just adjusted his scope and started to look around the building's grounds.

Six would be a liar if he said he didn't find Nate's speed to be impressive. The man was a pain train that could smash down walls and crush enemies with his bare, power armoured clad hands. He also proved to be a great diversion as Six searched around the base; The sound of walls being broken down and the distant screams were audible even from across the building. The few Bonepickers that found him were most unfortunate as he blasted them down with Dinnerbell. His senses were sharper as he focused on his mission, occasionally he could hear a single bang from outside. At one point he heard a bang and saw a bullet whiz past the corner and slam into the head of a man behind him. Chuckling, Six gave a thumbs up and continued to walk.

An annoying thing about the place though was the fact it was a damn labyrinth to Six. Around every corner was another hallway with seven doors or a new staircase going up even though the building only had two floors; He had already climbed four. Soon he stopped hearing gunshots or feeling distant tremors. No new Bonepickers were seen also.

Going down a staircase Six felt a sense of vertigo as he started to walk both up and down. Looking forward he saw a chandelier facing up and a table with a bowl of fruit on the ceiling. Standing upside down ahead of him was Nate's look-alike, the Pale Man; Father. The bastard had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed, at his sides was a group of four teens. Two of the people looked exactly the same but were wearing inverted versions of their outfits. Their hair was a pale shade of red and their eyes were a strange golden colour. The other two were a young Faunus woman and a young woman.

Stepping forward, Father looked up into Six's eyes. "Nice to finally meet you dear Courier, I've been waiting to see you start my little game." He chuckled, the sinister look in his eyes was like a predator eyeing their prey.

Six rolled his eyes. "Ya think knowin' my old job is gunna scare me? I met Nate already and he told me about ya; Now I'm might curious where yer keepin' my friends and teammates, if ya tell me I can promise I only break one of yer legs." Cracking his neck and his eyes flashing faintly showed the carefully hidden anger he was truly feeling.

Father just chuckled and turned around to the teens. "Children, please handle this pest. It would be pointless for me to do so." And with that, he walked off through a door.

"Yes Father." They all replied in creepy unison before taking out their weapons.

"I'll tell ya now, I ain't above beatin' the shit outta ya." Six told them before rushing at them.

The first redhead pulled a chain out of seemingly nowhere and slammed it into Six's side; An explosion of fire, lightning, and ice blasting him into the wall. The world flipped back to normal for Six which left him feeling nauseous while the girl with the violet hair dashed forwards and stabbed at his chest with a strange syringe shaped estoc. His disorientation prevented Six from bringing up his aura to block the attack as he was stabbed in the chest. Piercing though his subdural armour, Six felt the blade pierce his right lung. A ghostly purple aura enveloped the blade and travelled into his wound after she pulled the blade out.

Jumping back, the four watched with bated breath as Six stood to his full height. The violet haired girl's eyes widened as she watched him. Looking down at her blade, she could see the tube was half full of dark purple liquid. Jumping forward, the Faunus girl pulled a shortsword from her jacket and slashed down at Six; A wave of flame roared towards the Courier who jumped out of the way. Raising Dinnerbell, he quickly shot three slugs at them. The Faunus girl raised her aura up as she unsheathed another sword.

Grouping up, the first redhead looked towards the violet haired girl. "Well Dahlia, it seems you're at a disadvantage here. Did you not make your poison potent enough?" Her tone just sounded wrong, like a machine taught how to talk but not given the ability to show emotion.

She shook her head in response. "No it's not that Saff, I used my most lethal form. It appears he is immune to toxins. Possibly Anemone's ability would work better?" She suggested, her tone, while not as mechanical, was still unsettling. It just sounded like she was discussing the weather in regards to murdering a person.

"Who is to know he has a brain though? If he is immune to poisons he might not be human; Let us consider his arm, it is completely cybernetic. He might be a robot for all we know. Father did not prepare us very well." The other redheaded girl, Anemone, suggested. Her tone was just like her twins'.

Six just stood there, flabbergasted, while the group discussed ways to murder him. As he raised his gun, the world inverted for him once more and his stomach did flips. Looking over, the Faunus girl just glared at Six who fell down to his knees to try not to vomit.

"Oh, did he try something Evalin?" Saffron asked as they all turned to Six.

"He was about to shoot us, I reversed things for him." Evalin answered with a scowl, her anger was barely contained.

Saffron gave a hollow smile and nodded. "Thank you then. Well everyone, shall I bind him then we use him as a pincushion?" The laugh that followed was stiff and awkward.

The other nodded and they all approached him, their weapons at the ready. Six shook the vertigo out of his mind and activated a dose of Turbo. In an instant he dropped Dinnerbell and took out Love&Hate. Rushing forward he slammed a fist into the side Evalin's head, the force of the blow knocking him back. In an instant, the world reoriented itself for Six. He shook his head again as the feeling overwhelmed him. Another dose of Tubro, another attack on one of the group. Dashing around, Six activated another dose every few seconds; As one would stand to their feet, another would be knocked down.

Even after the Turbo weared off Six kept up the momentum and smashed his fists into the group. His field of vision was nearly overloaded by all of the data it was relaying to him. Steam started to roll off of his left arm as he increased the speed of every punch. Slowly the gunmetal grey finish started to literally burn off of the arm as the true blue underneath was revealed and soon the blue started to glow orange. Soon he came to a stop as all of the kids were down on the ground. His breathing was heavy and his vision started to clear but a large warning sign appeared in his vision. His body temperature was rising due to the heated Saturnite. Raising his arm he flipped open a small panel, burning his fingers in the process, and pressed a button. Inside the arm, a vial of ice dust was released and started to cool down the arm.

After a moment of letting the arm cool he started to hear static over his comm. Soon a voice came over it but it was so gargled and distorted he just couldn't understand what the person was saying. Looking around he saw the four were unconscious; _They'll be fine_, he thought and started making his way through the door Father had stepped through. As he stepped through the doorway he saw an empty room that looked decayed. Looking around he didn't see anyone in there, just a broken chair and table along with some dried splats of blood.

"Six are you there?" Nate's voice erupted over Six comm loud enough for him to cringe.

"Yeah I'm here partner, whatcha need?" Six replied as he went back into the other room and recovered Dinnerbell.

"Where the hell did you go? MacCreedy said you disappeared, he can't see you anywhere." His voice was strained and he let out an angered cry. A thud was audible from even over the calm along with a scream.

Six was just confused as he stepped back through the door he went through. "I'm still in the mansion." He was in the same hallway he had stepped through.

MacCreedy's voice came over the comm a moment later. "Hey Nate I see Six, he just reappeared."

"Yeah I'm talking to him now."

The paired continued to talk as Six looked down the hallway, back the way he came. For some reason the bodies of the people he had killed earlier in the mansion. Looked around the world started to shift once more for him. Everything started to come closer and seemingly melt. Soon all of the sounds disappeared and looking behind him he saw the redheaded girl, Anemone, just standing and staring at him; A pink and white mist radiating off of her. A cruel smile appeared on her face as she started to walk towards him. The world twisted and distorted, melt and reform. He attempted to move towards her but found his movements restricted; As if a large creature was holding him back.

A second later he felt three blades pierce through his body. Standing around him was Saff, Dahlia, and Evalin all standing around him with blades thrust through his body. Coughing up some blood, he felt to the ground and clutched his body. The world returned to normal and he saw he was still standing in the same room, he hadn't even left. The trio drew their blades out of him and stared down at him. Saff had the same hollow smile while the other two looked down right maniacal.

"_To think, the mighty Courier would be killed by a group of psychotic children. You know, I can help you out here, you just have to give me some control." _The voice came back, his voice was angered and Six could feel the fury radiating from it; From his soul really.

"I refuse, I ain't done yet ya annoyin' sonuvabitch…" He replied as he started to slowly get to his feet much to the shock of the kids.

"Who do you think he is talking to dear sister?" Anemone asked inquisitively.

Saff shook her head. "I'm not sure, he could be delusional from blood loss."

"That is a good point, he's been stabbed clean through four times now and walked around for a couple of minutes. He must've at least lost a pint of two." Anemone giggled a bit.

"You kids stop talkin' like I ain't here ya little bastards…" He tried to sound intimidating but it was just strangled and ragged.

Anemone giggled once more and stepped back over to him. "That's funny, you assume you'll be able to do anything to us. Father made us far stronger than you'd be able to handle."

"_They're right you know. You're too weak for this at the moment. Your mind is clouded, vision overloaded. We are going to die."_ The voice told him. He knew the voice was right.

Six couldn't do anything to them, he was skilled in combat but with their Semblances, he was completely useless. That crushing feeling overwhelmed him as he placed a hand on his head. Looking forward he watched as Saff took out a scroll and held it up to him. Over the scroll he watched a video; A livestream to be specific. Over the stream he could see his teammates, all in an empty room with what looked like torture devices. At the far left was Porfirio was strung up and his leg was removed; Not the cybernetic one to be specific. Chunks of him was carved out and he was clearly dead.

Six's eyes widened. Looking down the line he saw everyone else in similar states except for Flynn and Eirwin. Flynn was in a cage and looked as if parts of his armour had been melted onto his body. Six couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. Eirwin was in the middle of being cut apart like everyone else. Seeing that he felt as if he was reliving what had happened to him all those years ago. Boone's death, Cass' death, Raul leaving, Lily when she stopped taking her medication even though he tried convincing her to. All of those people he had failed or let die. Soon he felt his mind slipping, his world go dark, as if he was drowning in a deep abyss and everything he did to escape just made him go deeper.

"_Just rest up for now, I'll handle this."_ The voice told him and Six slowly faded into unconsciousness.

Then the world started to rot as the voice took over, and the ghostly aura expanded out from him and creeped upon the group.

* * *

**And with that, the chapter has ended. Yes, a cliffhanger, I know I am evil. I hope you all enjoyed, now before I get to the reviews I'm getting to the Semblances used.**

**Semblances**

**Saff's Semblance: Upside Down: Saff's Semblance allows her to invert a person or groups' perception of reality. This can be done within a range of 50ft of Saff or she can mark areas out to a hundred feet of her as "trapped" areas which immediately affect whoever step into the areas. The effect lasts up to five minutes but can be ended prematurely if the person is affected with a strong force.**

**Anemone's Semblance: Painted World: With this she is able to release a pink and white mist that allows her to manipulate a person's senses and make the world appear different. It appears as if the world is melting around them. It can also cause illusions but not powerful ones.**

**Dahlia's Semblance: Toxin: This allows the user to infuse poison liquids and into her enemies, regular people, animals, and Grimm alike. Dahlia is able to control the poison, ranging from one that gives the person a stomach ache to one that causes almost instant necrosis and liquify the internal organs of a person. The majour drawback of this is the fact that Dahlia needs physical contact and can potentially poison herself.**

**Now, onto the reviews.**

**Monster King: Glad it was, hope this one is too.**

**Rio Skyron: Confusing in a good way can always be great right?**

**ILikeHotDogs: Great, hope there aren't really any in this one. Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Kpmh2001: Glad you liked how I did the mocking tone with Roman, in the story Roman was actually one of the first people Leon met. I hadn't had Six and Emerald interact for a while in the story so I really wanted them to interact and for Six to tease her in some way since hehe, they won't talk again for a while. I hope Nate's mystery was expanded even more and I'm curious of what you think Father is if you wanna pm and let me know.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be here sooner than this one cause I've had it typed up for a while. I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review cause I'm always curious of what you guys thought of the chapter. Have a good evening, morning, night and all that, this has been Melody.**


End file.
